Sra e Sra Fabray
by Just I Like
Summary: Jesse precisa fazer uma história como trabalho de português, mas não tinha ideias, então sua vó se ofereceu pra ajuda-lo. Assim começa a ser narrada a história confusa e cativante do casal Fabray. Rachel e Quinn Fabray são duas assassinas profissionais que se casaram sem saber a profissão uma da outra. E depois de muitos segredos e mentiras será que o casamento delas vai sobreviver
1. Chapter 1

Sete horas da noite em pleno sábado e eu aqui nesse fim de mundo, ah como a vida era injusta! Minha mãe viajou a trabalho e meu pai, pra não ficar comigo, me mandou pra casa da minha avó. Devo acrescentar que ela mora em um sitio, perto dos quintos do inferno e sem internet. Eu tinha que fazer uma redação pra entregar na segunda e não tinha menor ideia de como começar, não podia nem plagiar porque "internet não é algo vital" então vovó acha desnecessário, olhei pro relógio esperando que algo acontecesse que a inspiração viesse ou que eu me lembrasse de uma história que eu pudesse modificar sem dar muito na cara.

Fechei meus olhos tentando me concentrar, cruzei as pernas no estilo indiano e comecei a fazer o tão famoso barulho de meditação, confesso que estava me dando mais sono que ideias, quem sabe a inspiração viesse se eu dormisse... Não foi isso que Stephanie Meyer fez? Senti que estava sendo observado e abri meus olhos para encontrar o olhar questionador.

– Devo perguntar o que você está fazendo?

– Estou tentando escrever minha redação.

– E dormir sentado está ajudando? – perguntou segurando o riso, vovó era realmente adorável, ela tinha olhos grandes, rosto redondo e cabelos vermelhos, parecia mais uma boneca do que uma pessoa. Ela era jovem e tinha tido filhos cedo. Ela estava em torno do cinquenta e sete, mas aparentava uns quarenta. Minha mãe parecia mais sua irmã do que sua filha.

Peguei o lápis de novo e encarei o papel impotente.

– Está muito difícil? – perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

– Eu diria que está mais pra impossível.

– Posso ajudar? – vovó sempre foi prestativa, ajudar os outros era algo que ela amava.

– Bem, você por um acaso conhece alguma história que não seja conhecida e que ' mexa com a imaginação do leitor'? – perguntei lhe dando o meu melhor olhar de cachorro perdido.

– Acho que posso lhe ajudar – Ela se sentou na poltrona e eu me arrestei até seus pés pronto pra ouvir o que ela tinha pra contar, só espero que não seja mais uma história sobre como vovô ganhou as regionais com seu clube de coral.

– Era uma vez – ela brincou me fazendo revirar os olhos - Era dia 17 de agosto de 2001, um dia comum para todos os nova iorquinos exceto para a jovem Emma Pillsbury...

– Espera... Esse não era seu nome de solteira? A senhora vai se colocar na história? E isso era há uns vinte anos atrás? – perguntei curioso, normalmente era sempre o vovô o personagem principal.

– Vinte e seis. Apenas escute depois se você quiser você muda os nomes, agora não me corte mais! Isso é rude! – bronqueou ela voltando a ter aquele olhar perdido e começar a história.

Era dia 17 de agosto de 2001, um dia comum para todos os nova-iorquinos exceto para a jovem Emma Pillsbury, hoje seria seu primeiro dia de trabalho – a sério – ela teria sua primeira leva de pacientes. Ela tinha acabado de se formar em psicologia e conseguiu um estagio no escritório de um psicólogo renomado chamado Jacob Ben Israel. Particularmente ela o achava um sujeitinho asqueroso que só havia a contratado por sua beleza e não por seu trabalho, não que ela estivesse reclamando, longe disso.

Ela sabia evitá-lo e cortá-lo sempre que necessário e eram muitas as vezes que ele ultrapassava a linha. Ela sempre desviava educadamente mesmo que sua vontade fosse puxar aquele ninho de passarinho até que não houvesse mais fios vermelhos em sua cabeça, mas como uma boa psicóloga ela direcionou essa raiva para sua motivação e focou em seu trabalho.

Agora era por volta das duas da tarde e todos os seus pacientes da parte da manhã foram pessoas altamente surtadas, Emma começava a suspeitar que o Dr. Israel estava lhe passando os casos mais trabalhosos. Agora era o horário dos Fabray e não constava nada na ficha deles, provavelmente era a primeira consultar deles e isso deixou Emma entusiasmada, eles começariam juntos e do zero. Realmente formidável.

A porta se abriu e por ela passou duas mulheres jovens e extremamente bonitas, a loira entrou imponente e de queixo erguido enquanto a outra hesitou, a morena esperou o sinal de Emma para que se sentasse e logo marchou confiante até a cadeira. Emma pensou que a loira poderia muito bem ser modelo ou atriz, ela era simplesmente deslumbrante, já a morena tinha uma beleza diferenciada, mas tão bonita quanto à outra.

Antes que a morena sentasse, Emma notou que a loira havia puxado a cadeira e acomodado à morena antes de volta a se sentar. A morena tocou levemente a mão da loira e logo focou a ruiva a frente delas. Emma baixou os olhos para a ficha e rapidamente acrescentou um 'a' no final do Sr, era mais que obvio que era Sra. e Sra. Fabray.

Mal sabia a ruiva que toda sua vida mudaria depois desse 'a' e que muito dos seus problemas seriam causados pelo casal à frente.

– Olá, como vão a senhoras – perguntou Emma educadamente.

– Bem, obrigada. – respondeu a Sra. Fabray curta e direta.

– Oh eu estou ótima, obrigada por perguntar, e a senhora como está? – A outra Sra. Fabray era mais sorridente, simpática e obviamente gostava de falar.

– Estou bem, vocês podem me chamar de Emma.

– Ah sim claro, você pode me chamar de Rachel – ela abriu um sorriso gigante antes de olhar para a loira ao seu lado que continuava calada – E essa é minha esposa Quinn.

– É um prazer conhecer vocês – disse a ruiva dando um sorriso amigável a ambas antes de pegar o bloco de notas e o gravador – Vocês se importam se eu gravar.

– De maneira alguma, sinta-se livre para usar o que precisar. É fundamental para um ótimo trabalho que todos colaboremos e será de grande ajuda se você se usar todos seus métodos e conhecimento...

–Rachel, divagando de novo – murmurou Quinn fazendo Rachel se calar e corando um pouco ela sussurrou um 'desculpe'. Aparentemente Rachel costumava divagar com frequência, Emma achou que ela era adorável.

– Bem, o gravador está ligado, podemos começar.

E foi assim que tudo começou, com o passar do tempo Emma descobriu e viu coisas que nem em seus piores pesadelos imaginou ser verdade. Descobriu que as pessoas de bem na verdade eram monstros camuflados e pessoas que aparentavam serem monstros eram pessoas de bem. Tudo confuso, mas real. E apenas as gravações que Emma guardava a sete chaves eram prova.

Agora ela tinha uma questão existencial: Seria ela um monstro por não entrega-las ou uma pessoa de bem por acreditar na mudança e confiar nas pessoas?

**Arquivos de Sra. e Sra. Fabray: Gravações e Anotações**

"Sou a Dra. Pillsbury, e estas são as transcrições de minhas sessões gravadas com o casal Fabray, desde o dia 17 de agosto". Todas as reuniões estão gravadas e também incluem comentários copiados de minhas anotações a respeito da expressão facial dos pacientes, sua linguagem corporal etc, etc. Como de praxe, e assim por diante.

Quando as senhoras Fabray entram em meu consultório, fico um tanto surpresa. Em primeiro lugar, são mais jovens que a maioria dos casais que vêm a minha procura. Elas eram educadas, bem vestidas e calculam muito bem o que vão dizer como se tivessem um script a ser seguido. Impressionante.

Ambas parecem muito agradáveis e inteligentes. Apesar da loira ser um tanto fria, já a morena estava sempre sorrindo. Aparentavam ser um casal perfeito, sorriam uma para a outra e completavam as frases uma da outra e sempre se tocavam como se precisassem do toque para afirmar suas respostas.

"Afinal", penso, "o que essas duas estão fazendo aqui?".

Às vezes casais que fazem terapia irrompem pelo consultório num acesso de fúria. Às vezes entram quietinhos — vulcões prestes a explodir. Às vezes discutiam na sala de espera. Ah, as coisas que eu vi quando trabalhava de recepcionista... Daria até para escrever um livro!

Mas elas não demonstravam nem uma pista, e pareciam não ter um problema real. Em público, são talvez um tanto gentis demais; de resto, são extremamente afetuosas. Observo que desde o primeiro dia Quinn puxa a cadeira para sua mulher se sentar. Rachel sempre lhe da um sorriso amoroso às vezes a toca e às vezes sussurra: "Obrigada.".

Coisa rara. Fico imediatamente interessada.

De modo geral, as pessoas se encaixam em certas categorias preestabelecidas. Marido traiu a mulher com outra. Mulher traiu o marido com outro. Ou com outra. Mulher mais bem-sucedida no trabalho que o marido, e assim por diante.

Mas as Sras. Fabray eram diferentes de todos os casais que eu vi, e não estou me referindo ao fato de serem duas mulheres. Era realmente interessante e mal posso esperar para elas começarem a se abrir.

Como de praxe, pergunto se posso gravar nossa conversa. O que vem a seguir é a transcrição _verbatim _dessa sessão, pontilhada com os meus comentários e observações.

**PRIMEIRA SESSÃO.**

Espero Sras Fabray se acomodarem. Olhando sobre a prancheta, sorrio para elas; seguem-se alguns minutos durante os quais lhes ofereço café e chá (ambas agradecem), abro um arquivo novo para o casal, escolho uma caneta entre as várias sobre a mesa, limpo a caneta e lavo as mãos — um artifício para dar aos clientes a oportunidade de relaxar um pouco antes da primeira pergunta – e não porque tenho TOC, porque eu não tenho.

Nota: _Rachel__ já se inclina para frente, seus olhos avelãs brilham e sua boca se torna um risco, obviamente ansiosa para esclarecer algo._

Sra fabray: Muito bem, então, gostaria de esclarecer algo. Em primeiro lugar, acho que devo informar-lhe que nós não precisamos estar aqui...

Eu: _Sim. Muitas pessoas começam dizendo isso. Agora, o_ que as trouxe aqui?

Rachel _(ela abre um sorriso imenso e automaticamente procura Quinn): _Na verdade, é uma história engraçada.

Quinn _(ela também sorri, retribuindo com um olhar cúmplice): _Estávamos num evento de caridade, um leilão seguido de churrasco, promovido por uma igreja...

Rachel: ...uns amigos nossos, os Coleman. Muito carolas.

Quinn: Anglicanos episcopais.

Rachel: Presbiterianos.

Nota: _Pequena discórdia. Nada preocupante. Exceto... Ah, sim, um olhar de acusação é trocado entre as duas._

Quinn: Bem, o lote principal...

Rachel: ...um lote-surpresa.

Quinn: Eu estava um tanto fora de mim...

Rachel: Um tanto?

Nota: Rachel _revira os olhos, impaciente e Quinn res__ponde com uma expressão severa. Um músculo se contrai ao longo do maxilar e ela curva uma sobrancelha. Está claro que a relação dela com a bebida constitui um problema._

_Mas ela não morde a isca._

_Caso clássico de repressão dos sentimentos. Pelo menos na frente de estranhos. __Minha suspeita inicial é de que são daquelas que nunca discutem em público._

_Quinn prossegue, ignorando a interrupção._

Quinn: Então Rachel começa a dar lances. E logo fica um tantinho competitiva...

Nota: _Os __lábios de Rachel se crispam diante do comentário. __Outro problema do casal?_

Quinn: Final da história: acabamos torrando oitocentas pilas no tal lote-surpresa.

Sra e Sra. Fabray _(ao mesmo tempo): _Quatro sessões com a Dra. Pillsbury.

Nota: _Ambas riem. Educadamente. Mas com certa estridência._

Quinn: O Coleman tem um ótimo senso de humor.

Rachel: Realmente adoráveis.

Nota: _Mais risadas, e depois silêncio._

_Agora meus sentidos estão em alerta. O casal não me procurou por iniciativa própria. __Mas veio mesmo assim._

_Rabisco uma anotação qualquer, dando tempo a eles, de modo a __me certificar de que tinham dito tudo o que queriam._

_Depois olho para os dois com um sorriso nos lábios._

Eu: Mas vocês não precisavam ter vindo.

Nota: _Silêncio absoluto._

_As Sras. Fabray se entreolham rapidamente, Rachel deixa seus olhos caírem para o colo enquanto Quinn a observa atentamente, quase como se aguardasse uma ordem._

_Não digo nada, _e _espero paciente. Às vezes essa é a melhor maneira de fazer alguém falar. O silêncio não incomoda quem está em __paz consigo mesmo. Mas uma pausa significativa costuma incitar os nervosos a abrir o baú._

_Um pequeno artificio que aprendi assistindo aos seriados policiais __na TV._

_Continuo esperando._

Quinn: Certo...

Rachel: Não havia necessidade mesmo.

Nota: _Elas se recostam nas poltronas e cruzam as pernas de maneira que parecia ter sido coreografado. Um pouquinho nervosas, m__as percebo que Quinn reflete sobre algo._

Rachel: Mas temos uma teoria...

Quinn: Temos?

Rachel_(sorrindo): _A cirurgia.

Quinn: Ah, claro.

Nota: _Fico __com a nítida impressão de que Quinn jamais tinha __ouvido falar dessa teoria antes. Mas decide fazer o jogo de sua mulher, e tenho a impressão que Quinn sempre segue os jogos de Rachel. Bom temos a chefe e a obediente._

Quinn: Acontece que, bem, nós estamos casadas há cinco anos...

Rachel: E oito meses.

Quinn: Exato, e talvez esteja na hora de um _check-up. Uma plástica no nosso relacionamento._

Nota: _Os __anos de casamento aparentemente constituem um pro__blema._

_Os dois sorriem um para o outro e depois se voltam para mim. O __casal perfeito e feliz. __Começo a entrever o rumo que isso vai tomar._

Eu _(sorrindo): _Muito bem, então. Vou fazer algumas perguntas, e gostaria que vocês respondessem o mais rapidamente possível, sem pensar muito.

Sras Fabray (Respondem em uníssono): Tudo bem.

Eu: Numa escala de um a dez, que nota daria para o casamento de vocês?

Rachel: Oito.

Quinn: Espera aí.

Nota: _A Rachel respondeu instantaneamente. Quinn hesitou e pareceu assustada com a resposta dela._

Quinn: Estamos supondo que dez é para um casamento totalmente feliz e um é para... Um casamento totalmente fracassado?

Eu: Apenas responda sem pensar.

Quinn: Tudo bem. Vamos lá?

Rachel: Vamos.

Sra e Sra. Fabray _(mais uma vez em uníssono): _Oito.

Nota: _Interessante... Tudo nelas combinam, e a voz delas se mesclam como se treinassem anos para falarem juntas. Elas não eram nem muito quentes, nem muito frias. Como __um mingau._

Eu _(próxima ficha): _Numa escala de um a dez, até que ponto você acha que seu parceiro ou parceira está feliz?

Quinn: Oito.

Nota: _Dessa vez é Quinn quem responde instantaneamente, Rachel__ hesita._

Rachel: Humm... Podemos dar notas quebradas?

Nota: _Quinn parece intrigada com a resposta da mulher e arqueia a sobrancelha__. Rachel suspira e desvia o olhar de sua esposa._

Eu e Quinn: O que vier na sua cabeça.

Rachel: Tudo bem, vamos de novo. Um, dois e...

Sras. Fabray _(juntas): _Oito.

Nota: _Mais um oito. Elas olham para mim em busca de aprovação, __como se eu fosse uma professora e elas respondessem a uma arguição._

_Muito interessante... Oito é um número muito revelador. Altitude __de cruzeiro, nada muito arriscado. Nenhum drama, nada de altos e __baixos. Nenhuma paixão, nem para o bem, nem para o mal._

_Já estão aquecidas, prontas para a grande pergunta. Olho para __minha ficha, impassível. Não quero dar nenhuma pista do que vem __a seguir._

_O elemento-surpresa geralmente produz as respostas mais sin__ceras._

Eu _(displicentemente): _Com que frequência vocês fazem sexo?

Nota: _Preciso levantar os olhos para verificar se elas não fugiram __do consultório. __Não fugiram, mas parecem duas estátuas. Atordoadas. Talvez em __estado de choque._

Rachel _(corada): _Eu... Não compreendi a pergunta.

Nota: _Compreendeu, sim, Sra. Fabray._

Quinn _(contorcendo-se na poltrona): _Um momento. Agora fiquei perdida. Você quer dizer, numa escala de um a dez?

Nota: _Ah, Sra. Fabray. Precisa ganhar tempo, não é?_

Rachel: Quinn está certa. Podemos considerar que um significa "muito pouco" ou "nada"? Afinal, "nada" deveria ser zero, e não um. E dez seria todos os dias ou todas as horas? Porque seria um tanto confuso e eu não compreendi a pergunta, que valor teria nove...

Quinn: Rachel, amor, você está divagando. – Rachel parou de falar na hora e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada - Bem, além disso, se a gente não sabe o que é o um o que será o dez? – finalizou Quinn dando um sorriso amarelo.

Rachel: Isso mesmo. Dez então seria...? Todo dia, toda hora...? Vinte e quatro horas por dia, sem nenhum intervalo. Pra nada. Nem mesmo pra comer.

Quinn: Como o Sting.

Rachel: Exatamente.

Nota: Rachel _balança a cabeça enfaticamente _— _usar uma __celebridade para desviar o assunto _—, _uma tática para aliviar seus __sentimentos de culpa ou desconforto._

Rachel: O que o Sting faz quando não está cantando? Quem mais dispõe de sessenta horas por semana pra ficar na cama?

Nota: _Bem, acho que já posso arriscar uma suposição. Baseada na __minha experiência e nos meus instintos profissionais, anoto um nú__mero. Minha estimativa de quantas vezes este jovem casal fez sexo __no último mês. Talvez durante o ano inteiro._

Eu _(calmamente, sem denotar nenhuma crítica): _Não se trata de uma escala de um a dez. Fiz uma pergunta direta.

Nota: _Espero que elas se acalmem um pouco. Afinal, trata-se de __uma pergunta difícil de responder na frente de estranhos. Algumas __pessoas dizem apenas que não se lembram. Outras gostam de con__tar vantagens. Na maioria das vezes, mentem deslavadamente._

_Aguardo a resposta delas. Como ninguém diz nada, repito a per __gunta._

Eu _(limpando a garganta): _Com que frequência vocês fazem sexo?

Nota: _Ainda nenhuma resposta._

Eu _(forçando a barra): _Nesta semana, por exemplo, quantas vezes vocês fizeram sexo?

Quinn _(mais uma vez tentando ganhar tempo): _Incluindo o fim de semana?

Eu _(balançando os ombros e sorrindo para ganhar a confiança __deles): _Claro.

Nota: _Quinn se encosta-se à poltrona e fixa o olhar __nas mãos. Rachel parece analisar a estampa das cortinas do consultório._

_Ah, Sra. e Sra. Fabray. Nem conseguem dizer o número em voz alta, __não é?_

_Mas talvez nem precisem._

_Olho novamente para o número que havia escrito em minhas __anotações: uma grande bolota vazia._

_Zero._

_Depois confiro minha agenda para ver se posso recebê-las outra __vez na semana seguinte. __Acho que temos um longo caminho pela frente._

O que Emma presenciou em seu escritório não passava de um teatro, mal deixaram seu escritório e Quinn caiu na gargalhada. Ao chegarem ao carro á loira abriu a porta do passageiro pra sua esposa, Rachel parecia inquieta.

– Ela parece ser uma pessoa boa, talvez não tenhamos que mata-la...

– Não se iluda Rach! É o nosso ultimo trabalho, faremos o que for necessário. Não vejo a hora disso terminar e nós nos livrarmos da corporação – Quinn sempre foi fria e nunca se importou com a vida das pessoas. Rachel por outro lado sempre foi doce e se importava com os outros, não sabe como foi para nessa profissão, ela se sentia culpada e tentava amenizar esse sentimento abrindo mão de outras coisas como comida comum, por exemplo. Já que ela matava humanos ela se recusava a comer carne animal, por isso era vegana.

Quinn sempre achou uma estupidez esse raciocínio louco de Rachel, mas nunca discutiu, ela amava as loucuras de sua esposa.

Quinn estacionou o carro na garagem de sua casa, Rachel saiu sem esperar que Quinn viesse abrir a porta. Era meio que um ritual, Quinn sempre abria portas, puxava cadeiras e carregava sacolas pra Rachel. Quando Rachel saia sem espera-la era porque algo a estava incomodando. Quinn deu um suspiro cansado e apertou a têmpora, saiu entrando em casa. Encontrou Rachel encostada na pia tomando um copo de água.

– Algo errado Rae?

Rachel balançou a cabeça dando as costas pra Quinn. Quinn sabia que Rachel detestava seu jeito frio e talvez o descaso dela com a vida da Dra. Pillsbury tenha a incomodado. Mas ela sabia como domar sua esposa.

Quinn se aproximou abraçando Rachel por trás.

– Eu só quero que isso termine logo pra podermos ficar em paz, só nós duas, sem agência, sem medo que qualquer um invada a nossa casa, sem medo de te perder... – sussurrou a loira no ouvido de Rachel, a morena suspirou e deixou seu corpo descansar contra o de Quinn.

– Você está certa, mas nós sempre matamos gente má, ela é inocente... Quinn eu estou falando... da pra parar... ok, não para...

Enquanto Rachel falava Quinn começou a distribuir beijo pelo por seu pescoço, ela escorregou uma mão por baixo da blusa de Rachel e começou a acariciar a barriga da morena. Rachel tentou resistir, mas era só Quinn beijar sua nuca e ela esquecia tudo a sua volta.

Quinn passou os braços envolta de Rachel colando seus corpos, pressionando com firmeza sua frente contra a morena, Rachel gemeu sentindo as mãos de Quinn tomar outros rumos. Uma de suas mãos subiu até o seio da morena, a outra desceu empurrando a saia e a calcinha do caminho.

Rachel segurou firmemente a borda da pia tentando se manter em pé, suas pernas estavam bambas, Quinn brincava com ela apenas rodeando sua entrada com o dedo e depois voltando a brincar com seu clitóris.

– Quinn... – ela gemeu em desaprovação, a loira estava a enlouquecendo.

– Pressa baby? – provocou movendo os quadris contra a morena, Rachel choramingou e começou a resmungar coisas inaudíveis – Fale mais alto baby, eu não consigo te ouvir.

Rachel resmungou de novo.

– Eu disse mais alto – falou Quinn e num movimento brusco, ela mordeu o pescoço de Rachel apertando seu seio com força e a penetrando com dois dedos. Rachel gritou e começou a xingar e blasfemar descontroladamente.

– Oh, agora eu consigo te ouvir e acho que os vizinhos também – Rachel apenas gemia movendo os quadris contra os dedos de Quinn – E pensar que algum tempo atrás você era contra o uso de palavrão – continuou provocando.

– Algum tempo atrás eu não era casada... com você – Quinn riu diante da resposta da esposa.

– E você se arrependeu? – perguntou inserindo um terceiro dedo e acelerando o ritmo.

– Não... Não... humm... Eu acho que... – Rachel não teve forças pra continuar falando. Quinn sentiu o aperto envolta dos seus dedos e sussurrou no ouvido da morena.

– Vem pra mim Rachel – O corpo de Rachel começou a tremer e ela desabou sobre a pia, Quinn continuou movimentando, diminuindo o ritmo até os tremores pararem. Ela retirou os dedos de Rachel que gemeu com a perda de contato.

Rachel escutou um gemido de Quinn e levantou a cabeça olhando pra trás, Quinn estava sugando os dedos e Rachel sentiu a excitação voltar.

– Você tem um gosto incrível... Quero mais!

**Algum tempo depois...**

As duas desabaram exaustas, Rachel se aconchegou contra Quinn começando a sentir piso frio incomodo.

– Acho melhor ir tomar banho.

– Ok, vamos.

– Você é insaciável – Rachel não podia deixar de rir da esposa.

– Será que Dra. Pillsbury acreditaria na frequência em que nós fazemos sexo? – perguntou Quinn com um ar maroto, Rachel riu com o pensamento.

– Acho que não. – um sorriso presunçoso tomou conta do rosto de Quinn.

– Eu sou foda incrível – cantarolou puxando Rachel pra um beijo e Rachel não podia deixar de concordar com a esposa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arquivos de Sra. e Sra. Fabray: Gravações e anotações.**

"Sou a Dra. Pillsbury, e estas são as transcrições de minhas sessões gravadas com o casal Fabray, desde o dia 17 de agosto. Todas as reuniões estão gravadas e também incluem comentários copiados de minhas anotações a respeito da expressão facial dos pacientes, sua linguagem corporal etc, etc. Como de praxe, e assim por diante."

_SEGUNDA SESSÃO, SRA. RACHEL FABRAY_

Sra. Fabray entra mais confiante, porem ainda nervosa. Senta-se, cruza as pernas e recosta-se na cadeira sem eu precisar mandar. Gira a aliança repetidas vezes.

Noto que ela parece cansada. Confiro minhas anotações: Rachel Berry-Fabray empresária no ramo de informática. Trabalha para empresas importantes. Horários imprevisíveis, ocasionais chamadas de emergência no meio da noite. Viaja muito, não tem filhos. Uma vida atribulada.

Mas percebo que seu cansaço não parece ser apenas físico e sim uma profunda fadiga emocional. Ela tem um sorriso encantador, mas ele não chega a seus olhos. Os olhos são espelho da alma, e os dela reflete um vazio, uma tristeza que aos poucos a consome.

Como de hábito, remexo nos meus papéis, organizo meus lápis e lavo as mãos, esperando que ela relaxe. Ofereço café e chá, e ela agradece aceitando o chá.

Ela aceita dois cubos de açúcar, e mexe o chá antes de tomá-lo, o gesto é tão elegante que instantaneamente me lembra uma atriz, como uma das grandes divas do cinema, como Grace ou Barbra. Ela aparenta estar mais relaxada e então eu começo.

Eu: Então me diz, Rachel. Por que resolveu voltar aqui sozinha?

Ela para pra pensar e responde sem o entusiasmo que ela tinha no primeiro dia: Na verdade, não sei. Não creio que tenhamos um problema. Quer dizer, eu amo Quinn, amo minha casa, e nossa vida...

Nota: Ela não termina a frase. Há um grande "mas" pairando no ar, esperando para ser dito. Seja o que for, ela aparentemente não sabe como continuar.

Eu (incitando-a): Mas...

Nota: Rachel assume um ar distante. Decerto está mental mente revivendo cenas do seu casamento, coisas que a deixam triste.

Mas depois apenas sacode os ombros.

Eu: E, no entanto você veio. Sozinha. Não se trata mais de um lote-surpresa arrematado num leilão por mero capricho... Não se trata de uma simples plástica, não é mesmo?

Nota: Rachel olha para as próprias mãos, balança a cabeça.

Eu: Está claro que você sente a necessidade de falar sobre alguma coisa.

Nota: Sorriso forçado. Insisto no assunto.

Eu: Então, qual é o problema?

Sra. Fabray: Há um buraco entre nós, um buraco que vai sendo preenchido com tudo aquilo que deixamos de dizer uma à outra. Às vezes ela está ali, bem na minha frente, mas é como se estivesse... em outro planeta.

Eu: Pode dar um exemplo?

Rachel: Nunca discutimos, mas discordamos em tudo e muitas vezes ignoramos as opiniões uma da outra. É só... Futilidade...

Eu: Até que ponto você é sincera com sua esposa?

Nota: Rachel assume a expressão de um cachorro perdido na estrada, diante das luzes de um caminhão.

Rachel: Bastante sincera. Não que eu minta pra ela. Acontece que... Tenho certeza de que nós duas guardamos os nossos segredos. Todo mundo tem segredos, não tem?

Nota: As coisas estavam começando a melhorar. Ela já estava pegando confiança em mim.

Rachel: Eu só... Posso ter um pouco de água?

Assenti positivamente, mas ao ir buscar a água notei que não havia nenhuma em minha sala. Estranho. Eu tinha colocado hoje.

Eu: Volto logo.

Quando voltei Sra. Fabray não estava mais em minha sala, tinha apenas uma nota dizendo "emergência de trabalho, sinto muito. RBF".

Interessante.

Rachel saiu o mais apressadamente que pode, Quinn a esperava na rua de trás do consultório, ao entrar no carro viu sua esposa se empanturrando de rosquinhas. Rachel lhe deu um olhar reprovador antes de tomar a rosquinha de sua mão e comê-la. Quinn lhe deu um olhar divertido, mas nada disse.

– Aqui.

– Você conseguiu tudo?

– Sim. Numero do RG e copia da chave do apartamento...

Enquanto ia mostrando as coisas Rachel sentiu um aperto no peito. Emma era uma boa pessoa, mal sabia ela o que a aguardava.

– Você fica linda nesse vestido – disse Quinn se curvando e lambendo o canto da boca de Rachel – Hmm adoro rosquinha...

–-

Na sessão seguinte ambos foram e foi igual à primeira, exceto pelo detalhe que meu apartamento foi invadido um dia antes e eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Quase não lembro o que foi falado na sessão, apenas passei uma tarefa para que elas possam se abrir mais, mesmo que eu não vá vê-la. A tarefa era escrever sobre seus sentimentos.

–-

Rachel se acomodou em sua poltrona pegando um caderno aleatório e uma caneta. Ficou um bom tempo pensando no que escrever. Quinn tinha saído e ela se sentia estranha. Não era realmente obrigatório fazer essa tarefa tendo em vista que Dra. Pillsbury não leria. Mas Rachel se sentiu compelida a tentar. Após um tempo ela divagando ela decidiu começar do Inicio.

**Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray: Sentimentos.**

Desde pequena sempre sonhei em ser uma diva da Broadway, sempre me imaginei sendo como Streisand e até o final do ensino médio eu acreditava que realizaria meus sonhos. Ilusão. No meu ultimo ano invadiram minha casa na véspera do Hanukkah e mataram meus pais, na minha frente. Eu fiquei impotente enquanto assistiam mata-los, nesse dia eu jurei que jamais ficaria em uma situação dessas. Então meu pai Leroy antes de morrer me revelou que era um agente de uma companhia de espionagem e um assassino profissional. Foi um choque. Ele morreu em meus braços pedindo perdão e eu nunca esqueci essa cena. Eu jurei vingança contra as pessoas que mataram meus pais e passei a maior parte da minha vida caçando-os. Entrei pra Archer e me tornei uma assassina profissional, eu me sentia mal matando pessoas, mas elas eram pessoas ruins e estavam tendo o que mereciam.

Eu só sentia ódio, e senti durante muito tempo.

Até conhecer Quinn. Ou melhor, Brittany S. Pierce como ela dizia se chamar na época. Foi ai que minha vida começou a mudar, foi ai que eu comecei a sentir e minha vida começou a ter um sentido.

**_Rachel_**

Tudo aconteceu há seis anos atrás. Eu estava hospedava em um hotel americano em Bogotá. Mais uma missão, parecia que só tinha eu naquela agência. Já estava cansada, mas não tinha tempo pra descanso. Deixei minha mala em cima da cama e coloquei um biquíni, joguei uma canga envolta da cintura, peguei minha mochila e meus pés de pato e foi cumprir meu trabalho, quanto antes terminasse mais cedo voltava pra casa.

Sai de meu quarto e corri quando vi que o elevador estava se fechando, não queria esperar até ele subir de novo. Aquela geringonça velha provavelmente demoraria horas, eu achei um ultraje um prédio ter só um elevador e ainda um velho como esse, mas não cabia a mim questionar já que iria embora amanhã. Consegui segura-lo, entrei apertando o térreo, as portas já estavam fechando quando escutei alguém gritar.

– Segura!

Eu parei de novo o elevador e enquanto uma mulher loira com roupa social corria para dentro. A mulher agradeceu e eu sorri. Eu nunca fui uma pessoa de me apaixonar ou sequer sentir atração por outras pessoas, um caso à parte foi meu namorado no colegial Finn Hudson, mas tirando ele, eu não senti nada por mais ninguém.

Até meus olhos se conectarem com um par de avelãs, eu não podia parar de olha-la. Meus olhos adquiriram vontade própria e começaram a correr cada centímetro do corpo da loira. Seus cabelos loiros presos em um coque frouxo, roupa social, pele perfeita, corpo perfeito e sorriso perfeito. Corei e desviei o olhar ao notar que eu estava secando-a descaradamente. Ao olhar meu reflexo na parede do elevador notei que loira fazia a mesma coisa. Ela tinha seus olhos presos às minhas pernas e lambeu os lábios subindo seus olhos até minha bunda. Senti um arrepio subir por meu corpo e deixei um suspiro escapar, aquela mulher era deslumbrante.

A loira foi a primeira a sair, e infernos, eu me sentia hipnotizada pelo balançar dos seus quadris. Me senti como um adolescente pervertido, mas não era minha culpa que o destino quis que nós fossemos pro mesmo caminho. Quando chegamos à entrada da praia à loira olhou pra trás, mas afrente perto dos quiosques e do restaurante a loira parou de andar.

– É parece que o destino quer que agente se encontre – Eu dei um sorriso divertido, eu pensava a mesma coisa.

– Sorte a minha – Ela retribuiu o sorriso – você não parece alguém que vá curtir o mar agora – apontei para o jeito formal que ela estava vestida.

– Talvez eu não me sinta tão bem com o meu corpo quanto você e queira aproveitar a praia de alguma forma – respondeu dando de ombros, eu riu e balancei a cabeça negativamente, eu não tinha um corpo ruim, mas não ficava me gabando dele.

– E o que te faz crer que eu me sinto 'tão bem com meu corpo'? – perguntei curiosa.

– Com esse tom de pele e essa barriga definida você deve se sentir a rainha da cocada preta – eu ri de novo, ela realmente parecia apreciar meu corpo, não parava de olha-lo e nem disfarçava.

– Aposto que seu corpo é melhor, mas só vendo pra saber. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e um sorriso maroto surgiu em seus lábios.

– Eu tenho um almoço de negócios agora. Podemos jantar um dia desses, você parece ser a única pessoa que fala inglês aqui sem que eu funda meu cérebro tentando adivinhar o que você está falando – ela disse jogando um sorriso charmoso pra mim. Eu realmente gostei dela.

– Claro, amanhã talvez?

– Seria ótimo.

– No restaurante da praia – Apontei para o restaurante, ela assentiu e eu estendi minha mão – Eu sou Santana Lopez, você é?

– Brittany Pierce.

– Foi um prazer Santana.

Eu pisquei pra ela antes de ir em direção ao mar, agora era focar no trabalho. Até que não seria tão ruim, Brittany era uma delicia e eu poderia me divertir com ela.

Assim que entrei na água eu incorporei o McGyver, era hora de fazer coisas impossíveis. Nadei até o iate onde dois deputados corruptos iam fugir. Ótimo, dois de uma vez só. Subi pela traseira checando se não tinha nenhum guarda. Vi um brutamonte do lado de um helicóptero, subi a escadinha e me escondi atrás da calda, esperei ele se aproximar do parapeito, num movimento rápido corri e chutei-o nas costas atirando-o pra fora da embarcação. Instalei a bomba embaixo do helicóptero e saltei quando escutei os gritos dos capangas. Nadei o mais rapidamente pra longe e mergulhei quando escutei a explosão. Quando sai do mar tratei de bipar Mercedes.

– Dois alvos já foram só falta dois e serviço estará feito Aretha.

– Como assim? Acabei de receber o restante do pagamento. Os quatro já foram! – Mercedes sempre foi uma ótima assistente, mas às vezes se atrapalhava com computadores. Revirou os olhos imaginando a confusão que estava o escritório.

– Claro que não, eu só matei dois!

– Rachel, sério, os quatro estão mortos! Se não foi você, então alguém fez seu trabalho.

– Tudo bem. Mas eu vou checar – disse por fim. Afinal, o seguro morreu de velho.

– Você que sabe Barbra! Já estou providenciando as passagens, vejo você em breve! Bye sis, love ya!

**_Quinn_**

Eu tinha tido um dia cheio, tinha perseguido um politico numa corrida de carros um tanto alucinante, podia imaginar e até ouvir Puck delirando. Enchi o carro do cara de balas até ele capotar, mal tinha matado o deputado e fui atrás do tal de Barracuda. Ele era o politico que governava a província. Em menos de quarenta minutos escalei o predio em que ele estava e o enchi de bala, como tinha dito antes o dia foi cheio. Eu estava exausta. Era cai na cama e dormir. E foi o que eu fiz.

No dia seguinte eu avistei a tal Santana de longe, mas a morena parecia estressada e não me viu. Um sorriso safado tomou conta de meu rosto, a essa baixinha que me aguardasse. Quero só ver a cara de Puck quando eu contar a latina que eu peguei, eu vou até bater uma foto dela assim que tiver chance.

_**Rachel**_

Ao anoitecer a cidade estava um verdadeiro caos. Após os Políticos serem assassinados, soldados começaram invadir os prédios sem controle, vasculhavam os quartos e revistavam pessoas a toda hora.

A cidade inteira entrou em ebulição: as pessoas saíram às ruas gritando a plenos pulmões. Eu ouvi alguém dizer em espanhol:

— O Barracuda foi baleado!

O Barracuda: Sancho Varron.

Conhecia muito bem aquele nome. Um político local que governava a província. Não era um cara do bem. Ele era meu alvo, mas alguém tinha o pego antes de mim... Mercedes estava certa, ele foi assassinado.

Nuvens escuras e ameaçadoras se formavam no céu espelhando o clima nas ruas, e por ambos os motivos eu achei melhor voltar para o hotel. Meus cabelos eram castanhos e meu espanhol era excelente, podia passar perfeitamente por uma latina. Afinal Santana Lopez era um nome latino_. _Eu poderia me mesclar sem problemas, mas era melhor não arriscar.

A cotoveladas, abri caminho através da turba ensandecida e cheguei ao hotel. Dei uma rápida espiada para trás antes de cruzar a porta. Parecia que Brittany tivera a mesma ideia que eu.

Enquanto meus olhos se acostumavam à luz mais amena do _lobby, _avistei a loira no bar. Ela observava o tumulto do lado de fora, impassível, como se assistisse a uma parada militar.

Seus longos cabelos loiros se espalhavam pelas costas, um vestido até o joelho mostrava sua pele branca. E convenhamos, que pernas a loirinha tinha. Simplesmente linda.

Tudo nela gritava: Americana. E pra alguém mais desatendo: Turista. Usava um guia de turismo — com algumas páginas marcadas — como apoio para o copo.

E pela segunda vez me perdi olhando-a. E naquele instante cheguei a pensar que jamais seria capaz de olhar para outra direção.

Um mensageiro do hotel contava-lhe a novidade do assassinato.

— A polícia está recolhendo os turistas desacompanhados — alertou o jovem em um inglês forçado e cheio de sotaque.

Nunca entendi direito por que eles fizeram isso. Talvez fosse alguma coisa que aprenderam nos filmes americanos.

— A senhora está sozinha? — perguntou o mensageiro a Brittany. Ela hesitou.

Como se sentisse meu olhar, ela levantou a cabeça olhando em minha direção.

Eu perdi o fôlego. Aqueles olhos sempre me causavam sensações nada comuns, aquele par de avelãs penetrantes nos quais uma mulher poderia facilmente se perder.

Dei um passo em direção a ela.

Foi então que um capitão da polícia irrompeu no bar e arrumou a festa, recolhendo suspeitos e intimidando todos os demais. Por um simples capricho poderia as arrastar para a cadeia, e ninguém jamais teria notícias delas outra vez.

Meu coração veio à boca quando o policial notou minha presença. Olhou-me da cabeça aos pés, tirou suas conclusões e olhou para Brittany.

— Está sozinha, señorita? — perguntou a ela com um sorriso malicioso, obviamente pensando em tirar proveito dela. Eu sabia onde isso ia dar. Os olhos de Brittany se voltaram pra mim e foi o que bastou.

Uma troca de olhares — um refúgio no meio daquela confusão —, e Brittany me teve como seu porto seguro.

Eu me adiantei e me postei ao lado da loira.

"Ella esta conmigo!"

Envolvi a cintura dela com um braço como se tivesse com ela a tarde inteira. Brittany me deu um abraço carinhoso e me puxou em direção às escadas, era melhor evitar ficar esperando o elevador. Não dar chance pro capitão mudar de ideia.

O policial deu uma olhada cobiçosa e seguiu em frente — iria aterrorizar outros inocentes pelo caminho.

_**Quinn**_

Eu nunca me senti tão segura como nos braços de Santana, continuamos com a encenação até o quarto dela, pensei que seria o fim da linha. Mas uma saraivada de tiros nos fez muda de ideia. Entraramos rapidamente e batemos a porta.

Lado a lado, recostadas contra a porta, o coração batendo forte no peito, ouvíamos a gritaria, mais tiros, a agitação dos outros hóspedes. Esperando estar entre os sortudos que sairiam vivos daquela situação.

Achei que Santana gritaria a qualquer instante, ou desmaiaria, ou pelo menos desabaria em lágrimas.

Em vez disso, ela começou a rir, como uma criancinha no meio de uma emocionante brincadeira de esconde-esconde.

Imediatamente me joguei diante dela e tapei sua boca com a mão, inadvertidamente (será?) pressionei meu corpo contra o dela.

Ela arregalou os olhos como se aquilo fosse uma espécie de cantada. E porra, talvez fosse mesmo.

Ficamos imóveis, as duas.

Olhei fundo naqueles olhos castanhos quase negros e por um instante cheguei a pensar que jamais seria capaz de olhar em outra direção. Eu senti as batidas do seu coração, cheirei o calor do dia em sua pele.

Quem era ela? Que tipo de mulher era essa, capaz de rir diante de uma situação tão perigosa?

Eu sabia a resposta: **Meu** tipo de mulher.

Eu sabia como gostaria que aquela noite acabasse, vinha pensando nisso desde que pude apreciar o corpo dela vestida apenas de biquíni e canga naquele elevador.

No fim da tarde, quando a insanidade do dia já começava a dar lugar à calmaria da noite, nós fugimos para ter o nosso tão esperado encontro, saindo daquele hotel sufocante.

Àquela altura já havia começado a chover, e as pessoas corriam de um lado para outro. Cobrindo a cabeça com um jornal espanhol, procuravamos ultrapassá-los até chegarmos ao lugar onde tínhamos combinado nosso encontro, escondido no fundo do restaurante apenas a luz de velas.

— Varron dominou esta província durante anos — Expliquei a ela.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e disse:

– Foi o terceiro assassinato esta semana - Então a mulher se mantinha informada.

– Quarto – eu disse — Afinal, o que você veio fazer em Bogotá?

– Trabalho. — Esperei que Santana continuasse, mas a morena não acrescentou mais nada. Talvez eu devesse ter continuado com as perguntas, mas, na verdade, não estava nem um pouco interessada. O que importava era que ela estava ali, e isso bastava pra mim.

– E você? — ela perguntou.

– Também, mas agora só estou por diversão. – Ela pareceu gostar da resposta, quando terminamos de jantar eu fiz questão de pagar a conta e deixamos o restaurante – Vamos beber alguma coisa, tem um bar logo ali.

Descemos as escadas de um porão, onde funcionava um barzinho muito popular entre os locais. Ali estaríamos seguras. E aquele era um bom lugar para encher a lata sem nenhum conhecido por perto para encher o saco.

A pista de dança estava repleta de pessoas tentando esquecer o mundo do lado de fora; a salsa era frenética, os corpos se esfregavam com volúpia e absurda sensualidade. Não que eu arriscasse tomar parte daquilo, mas gostava de olhar.

Enquanto procurávamos uma mesa mais afastada, Santana súbitamente se deu conta do perigo pelo qual tinham passado durante o dia.

– Eu estava no meio da rua — ela disse. — Tive muita sorte.

– Nada disso — eu falei baixinho enquanto me sentava, fazendo sinal para que ela se sentasse ao meu lado. — Quem teve sorte fui eu.

Uma garrafa de tequila surgiu do nada na mesa delas, bem como os demais apetrechos. Dei de ombros e servi duas doses de tequila, levantei meu copo para fazer um brinde.

– Às balas que não nos encontraram... — eu disse. Santana riu e bateu levemente seu copo no meu.

– Às balas que não nos encontraram...

Meus olhos não se despregavam dela enquanto lambíamos o sal de nossas mãos, tragávamos a tequila e chupávamos o limão.

Esse foi, de longe, o drinque mais sensual de toda a minha vida. Não tinha nada que me fizesse desgrudar os olhos da boca dela, ela tinha lábios carnudos que estavam me enlouquecendo, eu queria beija-la, ah como eu queria.

Duas doses mais tarde, Santana me arrastou até a efervescente pista de dança. Eu gritei que era péssima dançarina. Mas quando a morena jogou seus braços envolta do meu pescoço colando meu corpo no dela e começou a remexer os quadris, ela me convenceu: ninguém dançava melhor do que eu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rachel**

Brittany havia dito que não dançava bem. Mas foi só eu começar a me mexer que ela aprendeu rapidinho. E nossa, essa mulher podia deixar qualquer um louco. Mais uma vez me peguei hipnotizada pelo balançar de seus quadris. Não conseguia evitar, eu sempre fui mais de pegar e não me apegar. A única coisa próxima de sentimento que eu uma vez sentir foi por Finn, e não era nada comparado ao que eu sentia agora. Muitas das pessoas com quem dormi foi por que elas se sentiam atraídas por mim e eu estava bêbada ou entediada demais pra recusar qualquer coisa. Mas quando Brittany me tocava era como se uma corrente elétrica percorresse meu corpo, era desejo puro.

Eu queria esquecer tudo que eu fiz até agora, tudo o que vivi, meu trabalho, minha vida, tudo... Eu só queria me entregar e foi exatamente o que eu fiz, me entreguei exclusivamente ao prazer do momento. Dançávamos feito loucas, coladas uma na outra, não havia espaço entre nossos corpo e me movendo lentamente fechei o espaço entre nossas bocas.

O beijo começou lento, calmo, estávamos apenas testando o território. Logo o ritmo foi aumentando – não sei como - minhas mão foram parar na bunda dela. Eu esqueci onde estava, só me importava com quem eu estava e – não que eu esteja me gabando – eu estava com a mulher mais linda do mundo em meus braços.

– Precisamos sair daqui – ela sussurrou descolando sua boca da minha. De fato precisávamos, eu vi o barman nos olhando de longe e me toquei que eu tinha escorregado minha pra debaixo do vestido dela. O bar tinha um código de vestimenta que deveria ser seguido: era proibido dançar sem roupa. E se minhas mãos continuassem a tomar liberdades por conta própria nós seriamos expulsas do bar.

Assim, chapadas de tanta tequila, saímos cambaleando pela noite e nos jogamos dentro de um táxi. O banco de trás era suficientemente espaçoso pra mim e Brittany sentarmos sem precisar nos tocar, mas, quando dei por mim, eu estava sentada no colo de Brittany e continuávamos a dança de onde paramos.

Quando chegamos ao hotel, joguei um bolo de dinheiro para o motorista e disse pra ficar com o troco, não sei quanto dei pra ele, mas ele saiu tão feliz que eu acho que deixei o homem rico.

Mal entramos no elevador e Brittany já tinha me prensado na parede. Quando nos beijamos pareceu sair faíscas, eu senti meu corpo pegar fogo, era frenético. Quase derrubei a porta do quarto, e quando consegui finalmente abri-la Brittany me ergueu me prensando contra ela. Tentei a todo custo arrancar o vestido dela, mas ela estava tão empenhada em me despir que acabava atrapalhando minhas intenções.

Ela me deitou na cama arrancando minha calça sem cerimonia, num movimento rápido nos virei me sentando sobre os quadris dela e comecei a beijar sua barriga. E com uma fome que nem eu sabia da onde vinha me desfiz das poucas peças de roupa restante e a devorei como nunca tinha feito antes com ninguém. A única coisa que me incomodou foi que Brittany me chamava de Santana, (e eu odiava esse nome, queria matar Mercedes por te me dado ele) eu morria de vontade de fazer ela gritar meu verdadeiro nome. Mas eu não podia me precipitar, ela seria só mais uma entre todas as pessoas que eu usava pra tirar o vazio do peito.

Mais tarde, nós fugimos do calor escaldante do quarto, embrulhadas apenas em lençóis, subimos até o telhado e sentamos no beiral, balançando as pernas no ar. A brisa nos refrescava e as nuvens deram lugar a um caótico manto de estrelas. Quando Brittany envolveu-me em seus braços eu senti uma paz como a muito não acontecia. Eu queria ficar assim pra sempre.

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei com a luz do sol em meu rosto, bocejei esticando minhas pernas. Sentindo dores por todo o corpo – depois do dia e da noite agitada de ontem-, me espreguicei, e suspirei profundamente agradecida por estar viva e mais feliz do jamais estivera.

Me virei na cama, tateei o outro lado procurando por Brittany e percebi que não tinha nada além de um amontoado de lençóis. Suspirei desapontada. Logo comecei a divagar.

_"Uma noite de sonhos ou apenas um sonho bom? De um jeito ou de outro, foi bom enquanto durou. De um jeito ou de outro, foi-se embora com a manhã.__ Fazer o quê, as coisas eram assim. Eu era assim, não me apegava. Que bom que ela se foi antes que isso fosse longe demais. Ela era realmente um sonho e eu estava acostumada a perdê-los"._

Estava acostumada a ficar sozinha. Sempre andei sozinha. Era assim que eu vivia. Por opção. Mas tinha sido bom pensar de outra forma por uma noite. Eu não podia parar as lembranças e um sorriso bobo surgiu em meus lábios. Perdida em meus pensamentos, ouvi uma cha ve girar na fechadura. Sentei apressadamente na cama e cobri meu corpo com o lençol. Seria a polícia de novo?

A porta se abriu e lá estava ela. Cabelos loiros voando com a brisa que entrava pela janela, sorriso perfeito e aqueles olhos que só Brittany possuía. Parecia um anjo, tão real e esplendorosa quanto na noite anterior.

– Olá — eu disse sem conseguir conter o sorriso bobo que insistia em voltar.

– Olá - Ela caminhou até a cama, os olhos sempre fixos nos meus. Trazia presentes: uma xícara fumegante de café e o jornal da manhã entre outras coisas na bandeja.

– Acho que os camareiros fugiram — ela comentou — Fiz o que pude. – acrescentou sorrindo envergonhada. Dei um gole no café, e ela jogou o jornal em cima da cama.

– Mmm...Muito bom.

– Espero que sim. Tive que caçar por toda cozinha ingredientes pra comida vegan.

Olhei espantada, em nenhum momento eu disse que era vegana. – Como você...

– Os pratos que você pediu ontem, todos não tinha nada de origem animal e você em vez de tomar a sobremesa pediu um chá, deduzi. – Ela deu de ombros.

– Você é observadora – eu disse tomando mais um gole de chá – eu gosto.

Brittany caminhou até a janela, afastou as cortinas e ficou em silencio enquanto eu comia, ela parecia perdida em pensamentos observando o movimento nas ruas. A vidraça havia se estilhaçado no dia anterior. Uma fumaça negra pairava ao longe, escurecendo o céu, deixando o dia cinza e sem graça. Mas tudo que eu via era ela. E pra mim a manhã estava linda. Suspirando, abri o jornal e levei um susto. Uma flor se escondia na dobra dos cadernos. Uma florzinha singela. Daquelas bem vira-latas, que, contrariando todas as probabilidades, brotam nas rachaduras de uma calçada velha. A flor mais linda que eu tinha visto em toda minha vida.

— Alguma coisa interessante no jornal? — perguntou Brittany, sem se virar para trás.

— Não, nada — disse sorrindo, colocando a flor atrás da orelha.

Depois voltei ao jornal, fazendo um tremendo esforço para não me apaixonar pela loira maravilhosa a minha frente. Tudo o que é bom — e eu já sabia disso — dura tão pouco junto a uma flor-do-campo atrás de minha orelha. O jornal trazia várias fotos da chacina do dia anterior. Aquela cidade não era mais um lugar seguro. Meu trabalho já estava feito, e eu já deveria estar longe dali.

— O tempo está ficando carregado, logo vai chover — ela disse casualmente.

— Que pena, ontem foi um dia maravilhoso — eu disse sem pensar, e um sorriso presunçoso apareceu naquela face de anjo. Aninhei a cabeça no travesseiro, estiquei os braços para o alto e disse:

— Você me observou dormir, o que você viu?

— O que foi que _ela _viu...? — Brittany virou-se para mim e recostou-se contra o parapeito da janela, analisando-me como se eu fosse uma obra de arte que ela havia comprado na Sotheby's e acabara de desembrulhar na sua própria casa.

Aproveitei o momento para estudá-la também. E cheguei à conclusão de que aquela mulher, emoldurada pela luz matinal que vazava pela janela, poderia causar um terrível complexo de inferioridade em Afrodite, a deusa da beleza se sentiria mal perto dela.

— Ela viu a si mesma voando de volta para casa, imaginando qual seria o destino da deslumbrante mulher que ela conheceu em Bogotá — falou por fim. — E você, o que viu?

Fiquei surpresa com a resposta dela. Emocionada mesmo, e prestes a sucumbir ao seu feitiço.

"Que sentimento delicioso", pensou uma parte do meu cérebro.

_"É perigoso demais", _contra-argumentou a outra.

"Às vezes é bom sentir alguma coisa!" rebateu a primeira.

"Às vezes não!" Eu balancei a cabeça tentando atirar as duvidas fora dela.

Eu estava confusa, muitas palavras me vieram à mente. Eu era ótima nos jogos do coração e sabia como manter as coisas no âmbito do flerte, sem muito compromisso.

– Ela viu a si mesma caminhando em Chinatown — eu disse — e imaginando se a loira linda que ela conheceu em Bogotá gosta de _jazz _tanto quanto ela. — Uma resposta inteligente e _sexy,_reconheci.

– E ela — devolveu Brittany — admitiu que talvez haja algo mais sublime do que uma silenciosa partida de xadrez numa noite de domingo.

"Sossega, coração", meus lábios quiseram dizer, antes que eu puxasse as cobertas à altura do queixo.

— E ela ficou pensando em como ela adoraria sua torta de li mão — falei em tom de brincadeira.

De repente, Brittany deitou seu corpo sobre o meu, e o humor de antes deu lugar a uma intensidade que me deixou sem fôlego:

— Ela concluiu que a noite passada se tornaria o modelo de noite ideal para o resto de sua vida.

Seus olhos me desafiavam a abandonar a segurança das respos tas recatadas. E assim, apesar do medo, eu respondi com honesti dade:

— E ela achou exatamente a mesma coisa.

Brittany baixou o rosto a poucos centímetros do meu, aqueles olhos avelã demonstrando cautela. Então ambos estavam com medo. Sabendo disso, senti uma espécie de arrebatamento no coração, quase uma tontura.

– O que acontece depois? — ela sussurrou.

– Tudo — eu disse.

E a loira rugiu como um leão faminto antes de se jogarem uma nos braços da outra e se afogarem num beijo que parecia não ter mais fim.

**Quinn**

— Esse show foi maravilhoso!

Santana e eu passeávamos pela Times square, acabamos de assistir uma peça chamada Spring Awakening, Santana adorava musicais na Broadway. Sim, isso mesmo.

Mudamos de cenário — de uma cidade banhada de sangue, ha víamos passado para uma mágica Times Square, cheia de música, alegria e comemoração.

Saímos de Bogotá e voamos de volta para casa. Bem, basta dizer que nos mantivemos em contato. _Muito _contato.

Não havia mais balas em nosso caminho, apenas os transeuntes que passavam por nós enquanto caminhávamos, aqui era lindo. Eu vivi aqui durante anos e jamais apreciei a cidade como agora. Santana amava Nova York e mesmo que conhece a cidade como a palma de sua mão ela olhava o lugar com uma adoração que quem não a conhecesse diria que é a primeira vez que ela vem a NY. Saímos da agitação e eu deixei que ela me guiasse.

– Venha, vamos comer ali, a comida vegana desse lugar é maravilhosa!

Um restaurante no fim da rua com uma placa que dizia "Buongusto" era um lugar pequeno e tinha poucas pessoas lá dentro. Eu nunca entraria em um lugar assim, se Santana não tivesse dito que adorava eu jamais entraria ali. Mas ao entrar percebi que o lugar tinha seu charme. A garçonete sorrindo de orelha a orelha veio anotar o pedido. Deixei Santana escolher o que comeríamos e quando provei da comida senti como se tivesse voltado à casa de minha avó. Era realmente delicioso. Quando pedi a conta à garçonete nos trouxe uma espécie de biscoitinhos da sorte. Eu estranhei, achei que essas coisas davam no restaurante japonês.

— Quer tentar a sorte? — sugeri. Seus lábios perfeitos se alongaram num sorriso.

— Por que não? - Ao abrir o biscoito e ler seu papel um sorriso zombeteiro tomou conta de seu rosto – "Aproveite a vida ao lado de quem se ama". Tão clichê!

Ela revirou os olhos e moveu a cabeça me incentivando a abrir o meu. Eu o abri e senti um arrepio correr por todo meu corpo.

"Quando certas verdades são ditas desastres acontecem, mas só depois da tempestade que o arco-íris aparece."

– Sorte ruim?

– Até que não. Já tive piores – dei um sorriso amarelo e deixei ela ver o papel, pensei ter visto algo em sua expressão após ler o papel, mas foi rapidamente mascarado. Ela sorriu e pegou minha mão enquanto andávamos.

Passamos por uma feira de rua, onde tinha artesanato, artista de rua, musica e varias barracas de jogos. Vi uma daquelas barracas onde atiram pra ganhar prêmios e puxei-a até lá.

– Quer tentar? – ela sorriu amplamente e assentiu.

Paguei ao homem, e ela escolheu uma das espingardas. Parecia atrapalhada com a arma, mas preferi conter o impulso de corrigir sua pegada. Afinal, eu era uma reles headhunter e, por mais irônico que seja, eu devo saber recrutar pessoas e não utilizar armas.

Ela mirou com cuidado e atirou. "Bum!" O coice foi bastante vio lento para uma arma de brinquedo. Santana se desequilibrou um pouco e errou o alvo, por muito. Insisti para que fizesse mais uma tentativa. Da segunda vez, quase cegou o velhinho! Pobrezinha... Tentei conter o riso quando ela deu de ombros e me entregou a arma.

Peguei a espingarda e equilibrei-a nas mãos. Mirei. Errei o alvo, ela sorriu incentivando. Eu fui pra mais um tentativa e dessa vez não pude deixar de me exibir. Atirei e acertei bem na mosca. Ela ficou impressionadíssima. Dei de ombros e disse:

— É a sorte dos principiantes, eu acho.

O resultado final não foi dos piores: acabei ganhando um fofinho ursinho de pelúcia como prémio. Orgulhosa de mim mesma virei-me para ir embora e entregar o bichinho à minha garota. Mas ela tinha outros planos, segurou-me pelo braço e disse:

— Posso tentar outra vez?

"Acho que feri os brios de alguém", pensei. Dessa vez ela segurou o rifle como uma profissional, levou a mira aos olhos e disparou cinco tiros de uma só vez.

_Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum!_

Quase deixei o urso cair no chão. Cinco tiros. Cinco moscas perfeitas.

— É a sorte dos principiantes, eu acho — ela disse, antes de re ceber um urso enorme como prémio.

Acho que a surpresa estava claramente estampada em meu rosto. Rindo a valer, Santana retirou o cachecol de seu urso e enlaçou-o em torno do meu pescoço. Ela havia conseguido o que queria e estava em condições de tri pudiar o quanto quisesse. Mas, em vez disso, puxou-me pelo cachecol e desferiu o derradeiro golpe de misericórdia: um beijo longo e molhado.

Essa mulher ia ser o meu fim.

**Rachel**

A verdade seja dita: eu já estava morrendo de medo. Fazia seis semanas que eu e Brittany havíamos nos conhecido em Bogotá. Seis semanas! Eu jamais havia tido um relacionamento que durasse mais de seis semanas desde que resolvera entrar pro glee Club e isso foi no colegial. Tudo o que é bom dura pouco. E com Brittany não era apenas bom, era muito, muito bom. Ela era tudo que eu sempre quis. Quando eu me arrumava pra sair e me olhava no espelho ela sempre me abraçava por trás e sussurrava 'você está linda'. Era inevitável deixar de sentir um aperto no peito, pois eu estive acostumada com essa cena praticamente minha vida toda. Era exatamente o que meu pai fazia com papai antes de sairmos. Eu sempre imaginei se encontraria alguém assim e me assustava como o inferno saber que eu encontrei.

Eu não podia me deixar envolver. Então naturalmente tinha de acabar. E logo. Era bem possível que aquela fosse a nossa última noite juntas. Então me vesti como se tivesse algo muito importante a celebrar. Ainda que corresse o risco de terminar a noite com um brinde de adeus. Poderíamos ter ido a pé, mas Brittany insistiu que tomássemos um táxi, pois estávamos de salto alto. Rapidamente chegamos ao River Café.

Sorri, piscando as pálpebras para limpar os olhos subitamente marejados. Bebemos o nosso champanhe, apreciamos a paisagem do rio, mas, sobretudo ficamos olhando uma para a outra. Havíamos pedi do algo para comer, mas os pratos ficaram ali, intocados. Eu estava com fome, mas apenas dela. Eu queria só ela e nada mais.

Acho que havia música; acho que algumas pessoas dançavam. No entanto, assim como acontecera em Bogotá, não notávamos nada ao nosso redor, como se estivéssemos no olho de um furacão e o resto do mundo rodopiasse à nossa volta.

Desejei ardentemente encontrar uma maneira de fazer aquela noite durar para sempre. Talvez pudéssemos enlaçar a lua, montar em cima dela e viajar através das estrelas pelo resto da eternidade — e assim o sonho jamais acabaria.

Geralmente não dava asas a esse tipo de pensamento. Mas esse era o efeito que ela produzia em mim, me fazia sonhar com coisas que não podia ter. E então ela levou a mão a bolsa. De início achei que procuras se um espelho. Ou talvez um cigarro. Mas em vez disso tirou do bolso uma caixinha azul-turquesa, cor tradicionalmente associada à joalheria Tiffany's. Eu não entendia o que estava se passando.

– Antes de te entregar isso eu quero que saiba coisas sobre mim, coisas que venho mantendo em segredo de você desde que nos conhecemos – ela começou abrindo a caixinha – Essas seis semanas que passamos juntas foi mágico. Você faz minha vida valer a pena e eu quero que você saiba que não importa o que eu diga, eu amo você.

Eu senti meu coração apertar, ela não merecia o que eu estava fazendo com ela. Pelo amor de Deus! Ela nem sabe meu verdadeiro nome. Era realmente o fim, ela nunca mais olharia na minha cara. Eu devia estar preparada pra isso, mas só de imaginar ficar sem ela eu sinto um aperto no meu peito como se tivesse algo esmagando meu coração. Oh eu a amava e me odiava por deixar isso acontecer. E o mundo cintilou ao meu redor quando ela colocou uma aliança na minha mão esquerda.

– Eu tenho algo a dizer antes que você continue – comecei sentindo as lágrimas começarem a cair.

– Não me ouça. – eu fechei meus olhos sentindo a dor aumentar, eu não podia deixar isso continuar, ela tinha que saber e tinha que ser agora.

– Meu nome não é Santana!

– Meu nome não é Brittany!

**Quinn**

Um dia antes do pedido...

— Chega! — exclamou Puck, meu melhor amigo e colega de tra balho.

Eu estava malhando com um treinador na academia de pugilismo que frequentava regularmente. Eu vinha contando a Puck (me gabando na verdade) sobre Santana, e ele não parecia satisfeito com o que ouvia.

– Ela não pode ser tudo isso!

– Você viu a foto dela. Ela é perfeita, assuma eu encontrei a mulher dos meus e dos seus sonhos!

– Não existe mulher dos meus sonhos Fabray! Existem mulheres que eu _ainda _não peguei! Afinal, Puckssauros é irresistível!

Ele flexionou os músculos e balançou as sobrancelhas. Eu revirei os olhos.

– Eu me apaixonei por ela – eu sussurrei dando um soco forte no saco de pancadas.

– Você está _o quê?_

– Apaixonada — eu disse. Puck olhou para mim como se eu tivesse levado pancadas demais na cabeça.

– Você conhece a garota... umas seis semanas!

Mas como eu poderia explicar a ele? Puckermann trocava de mulher como trocava de meias.

– Essa garota... ela é... ela é de outro mundo! É forte, é _competitiva_, linda, inteligente e tão meiga que faz eu querer ficar em casa e cozinhar pra ela.Nem sei muito bem como descrevê-la. Estou me sentindo...

– Quinn, você não cozinha nem no natal...

Meti a cara no saco de pancadas. Eu estava muito ferrada. Se ele soubesse o quanto eu gastei na Tiffany's hoje ele provavelmente me internaria. Eu me internaria... Se suportasse ficar longe dela.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Quinn**_

– O QUÊ?

– O QUÊ?

Eu não podia acreditar. Ela também tinha mentido pra mim esse tempo todo. O destino só podia estar me pregando uma daquelas peças onde o que você faz com uma pessoa volta pra você.

– Eu acho melhor eu ir pra casa – ela falou por fim.

Eu balancei a cabeça e pedi a conta, ela sugeriu pegar outro táxi, mas eu insisti em acompanhá-la. O caminho foi feito em absoluto silêncio. Eu não ousava desviar os olhos da rua.

Quando estacionamos em frente ao seu prédio ela desceu sem espera que eu abra a porta. Sem espera por mim. Hesitei em segui-la, mas por fim cedi ao impulso e fui atrás. Não podia deixar que uma mulher dessas escapasse sem uma boa razão.

A peguei no elevador, ela me lançou um olhar estranho e abriu a boca, mas por fim nada disse. Seguimos até seu apartamento, ela tinha o olhar sempre preso no chão e eu - como sempre acontecia quando ela estava por perto – tinha os olhos presos nela.

– Eu acho que termina aqui... – ela sussurrou, sua voz morrendo no final como se dizer aquilo estivesse matando ela. Na verdade estava me matando.

– Me desculpa... eu só... me desculpe – sussurrei me aproximando, ela estava encostando contra a estante e ficou tensa quando me aproximei. Eu me afastei de novo erguendo as mãos completamente rendida. Ela continuou em silencio.

– Eu sempre tive dificuldade pra me abrir com as pessoas... eu sempre fui sozinha e quando eu te conheci eu... eu achei seria coisa de uma noite... – eu engoli o soluço antes de continuar – eu nunca me apeguei a ninguém como eu me apeguei a você... foi tão... fácil. Eu me sentia bem com você de um jeito que me assustava. Eu não disse meu verdadeiro nome porque eu não achei que fosse ficar tão serio, depois eu tive medo de dizê-lo e estragar tudo. – as lagrimas banhavam meu rosto e isso me deixava atônita, a ultima vez que eu tinha chorado foi quando eu tive que dar Beth pra adoção.

– Comigo foi a mesma coisa, só que o tempo foi passando e eu fui... eu fui me... – ela fechou os olhos com força – eu me apaixonei por você.

– Há algumas coisas que você tem que saber sobre mim – eu comecei a me aproximar de novo – mas tudo que passamos, as histórias que eu contei são verdadeiras. Só que eu não me chamo Brittany S. Pierce e sim Lucy Quinn Fabray.

Ela fungou e deu um riso misturando com um soluço.

– Lucy? – eu corei e ela riu de novo – eu me chamo Rachel Barbra Berry, eu ainda sou a judia vegana que ama drama e musicais que você conheceu em Bogotá.

Eu passei meus braços envolta dela e ela se aconchegou contra mim.

– Eu amo você Rachel – ela soluçou de novo escondendo o rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço.

– Eu também amo você Quinn.

**Rachel**

– Não acha que está indo um _pouquinho _rápido demais?

No dia seguinte fui à casa de Mercedes, minha melhor amiga e colega de trabalho.

Sempre gostei de cozinhar e quando estava agitada eu ia pra casa de Mercedes e cozinhava bolos e doce até cansar. Ela adorava essa mania minha e vivia me convidando quando estava agitada pra ficar na casa dela. Eu me sentia meio usada, mas ela tinha um bom ponto. Seu ela não comesse quem iria?

— Você me conhece — falei, checando o bolo no forno — Não sou de me jogar nas coisas.

Ela me lançou um olhar incrédulo antes de perguntar:

— Então, ela trabalha com o quê?

— Headhunter. Tem uma empresa das grandes, é muito importante no mercado de trabalho.

— Que bom...

— E isso ainda não é tudo.

**Quinn**

Ela trabalha com informática — eu disse a Puck. — Um servidor dá pau em Wall Street, e lá vai ela, faça chuva ou faça sol. É uma espécie de Mulher-Maravilha dos computadores. Ou algo do tipo.

– E você perdoou ela assim? Fácil? E ainda ficaram trocando história de trabalho – ele me olhava incrédulo.

– Não foi bem assim...

**Rachel**

— Ena cama? — quis saber Mercedes.

– Interessada em sexo lésbico Cedes? – perguntei segurando o riso.

– Oh Hell To The No.

**Quinn**

— Tão boa assim, é? - um sorriso malicioso tomou contra do rosto de Puck e eu não pude conter minha cara safada ao pensar nela – Mas e o trabalho?

— Evocê acha o quê, que vou sacrificar minha vida pessoal em nome do trabalho? — perguntei a Puck.

– Ok, você tem direito de se divertir, mas você sabe!

– Sei o que? – perguntei irritada.

– Isso vai durar seis meses, no máximo — ele disse se levantando da mesa e indo até a mesa do outro lado da sala — Impossí vel durar mais do que isso.

– Eu pedi ela em casamento — confessei. Ele congelou no lugar e soltou os cartuchos e a pistola que estava arrumando no chão e se virou pra mim com os olhos esbugalhados.

– Você o quê?!

– Vou me casar.

Puck ficou tão assustado que acabou esbarrando na prateleira e derrubando uma adaga a centímetros do seu pé.

**Rachel**

Quinn e eu nos casamos em Vegas em uma capela. Não podíamos es perar mais. Mercedes foi minha madrinha e Puck, o melhor amigo de Quinn, compareceu como padrinho dela. Puck não parava de olhar pros lados. Quinn disse que ele era alérgico a casamentos. Não pude deixar de rir, ainda mais quando ele perguntou a Mercedes se ela vinha sempre aqui. Ela lhe deu um olhar estranho e respondeu.

– Em Las Vegas ou em capelas de casamento?

Quando Quinn colocou a aliança em meu dedo, nossas mãos es tavam trémulas. Foi a primeira vez em minha vida que alguém me prometeu alguma coisa.

— ...se alguém souber de algum impedimento que torne ilícito ou inválido este matrimónio — disse o juiz —, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre.

Vi Mercedes morder a própria língua e fiz uma careta de adver tência em sua direção.

Ah, se ela ousasse abrir o bico...

**Quinn**

Puck quase explodiu quando ouviu o tal "fale agora ou cale-se para sem pre". Precisou reunir todas as forças de que dispunha para ficar calado. Ele ainda achava que eu tinha ficado maluca. Mas eu já havia dito que somente o chamaria para padrinho se ele prometesse não fazer nenhuma bobagem. E ameacei cobri-lo de pancada se não se comportasse direito. Eu era uma mulher de palavra e ele sabia disso.

Só assim a cerimônia pôde chegar ao fim.

Minhas mãos tremiam quando coloquei a aliança no dedo de Rachel, mas ela simplesmente resplandecia.

E então o juiz disse:

— Eu vos declaro casadas, Sra. e Sra. Fabray.

Sra. e Sra. Fabray. Adorei ouvir aquilo. E quando ele disse "agora podem se beijar", bem... Nos beijamos até que os noivos seguintes — um casal de coreanos — começaram a reclamar.

A lua de mel foi perfeita, nunca me senti tão bem como me senti nos braços de Rachel. Se alguém me perguntasse há algum tempo atrás se eu acreditava em amor a primeira vista eu provavelmente riria. Mas agora eu diria com toda certeza do mundo, amor à primeira vista existe. E você descobre quando seus olhos se encontram com o da sua alma gêmea, ai tudo a sua volta conspira pra que de certo.

Felicidade sempre foi só uma palavra pra mim, hoje ela tem um significado. Hoje ela tem um nome, Rachel Berry-_Fabray_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel**

Todos os dias, de domingo a domingo eu faço milagres em casa, já faz cinco anos que Quinn e eu estamos casadas. Cinco! E eu devo acrescentar que não era bem o que eu imaginava. Aquela química arrebatadora que tínhamos durou só os dois primeiros anos de casadas. Quinn trabalhava o dia inteiro e viajava sem parar, assim como eu. Mas ela não se preocupa com os detalhes da casa. Ela cuida da grama e da manutenção dos carros e tubulações.

Já eu fico com todo o resto. A casa, a comida, as roupas e todos os detalhes que ela ignora. Procuro me dedicar a tudo com a mesma ambição e competitividade que meu trabalho requer.

Eu preparava o jantar todas as noites e hoje não era diferente. O _timer _tilintou, e eu dei uma olhada no forno. Tudo parecia perfeito. Mas, é claro, nada estava perfeito. Cinco anos é tempo demais. As coisas mudam. As pessoas mudam. Minha vida perfeita... não é exatamente perfeita.

O jantar, por exemplo. Sou capaz de sair bailar pela cozi nha, cortando legumes, distribuindo panelas e arrumar a mesa tudo ao esmo tempo como se fosse Jackie Chan. Sou capaz de planejar, organizar e preparar um jantar para cinquenta pessoas, um banquete que deixaria a Casa Branca roxa de inveja. E faço isso todas as noites, para duas pessoas.

Ouvi um carro se aproximar e vi a luz dos faróis atravessar a janela. Por que será que ultimamente fico tão nervosa quando Quinn chega em casa?

"Lembre-se de quem você é", disse a mim mesma. "É uma mu lher inteligente e forte. Pode fazer tudo o que quiser. Assim como Barbra!"

Peguei duas facas de cozinha que estavam em cima da pia e atirei no faqueiro, as lâminas rodopiaram no ar antes encaixar perfeitamente no suporte de madeira. Sim, eu era capaz de tudo, menos de salvar meu casamento.

**Quinn**

Cheguei em casa por volta das sete e meia, guardei o carro na garagem, me certificando de que a porta da garagem fecharia. Ontem ela deu uma emperrada quando eu sai e ao voltar Rachel me deu uma bronca de vinte minutos sobre "A irresponsabilidade de não fechar a porta da garagem" eu tentei me defender afinal, não foi minha culpa que essa merda emperrou! "Então era meu dever conjugal zelar pelo bem estar da minha esposa quando saio de casa. E não fecha a porta da garagem deixando-a a mercê de qualquer meliante mal intencionado era um falta grave". Eu não sabia se a esganava ou mim mesma.

Por um instante permaneci no carro, ouvindo o chiado do motor en quanto tentava me recompor. O dia tinha sido longo e o mundo que eu acabara de deixar estava a anos-luz daquele outro que esperava por mim em casa. Aqui nessa casa onde tudo era perfeito exceto eu, parecia tudo tão certo e eu começava a me perguntar se era a mulher certa pra Rachel. As coisas mudaram. As pessoas mudaram. E eu acabei deixando o tempo me consumir e sugar toda a energia que eu tinha, parecia que tudo tinha desbotado. Como uma folha de jornal esquecida sob o sol.

"Melhor entrar", pensei por fim.

O ouvido de Rachel é mais apurado que o do Super-Homem; decerto sabia que eu já havia chegado. Se eu demorasse mais a entrar, ela apareceria em poucos segundos para ver o que tinha acontecido. Soltei o cinto de segurança e procurei por minha aliança, senti meu sangue gelar. Rachel era observadora ela iria notar com certeza que eu estava sem.

"Porra! Onde está a aliança?" Vasculhei todos os bolsos, e lá estava ela, no sobre tudo. Suspirei aliviada, que Deus me ajude se um dia eu aparecer em casa sem aliança. Coloquei-a de volta no anular esquerdo. Me encarei pelo espelho retrovisor. "Mais atenção Fabray, se Sue Silvester te visse agora".

Suspirei tomando coragem e entrei em casa, joguei as chaves dentro de um pote no _hall _de entrada. Perguntei a mim mesma — certamente não pela primeira vez — por que ficava tão tensa sempre que entrava por aquela porta. Rachel surgiu do nada.

— Chegou bem na hora — ela disse com um sorriso. Olhava para mim como se esperasse por alguma coisa.

Ah, sim. A manteiga. Graças a Deus não esqueci. Caso contrário seria uma ladainha sem fim. Num gesto afetado, lhe entreguei o embrulho do supermercado e disse:

– Você pede manteiga? Eu trago manteiga.

– Como foi seu dia? — ela perguntou ao pegar o pote.

– O mesmo de sempre — respondi, encolhendo os ombros. Ela repetiu meu gesto e hesitou um pouco.

Ela vistoriou a manteiga e deu um olhar chateado. Ela olhava para a manteiga como se olhasse para uma serpente de duas cabeças.

— Esta manteiga tem sal — reclamou. Depois levantou o pote para que eu visse melhor; isso mesmo, estava escrito com todas as letras: "COM SAL." Pisquei os olhos e disse:

— Você não pediu manteiga vegana?

— Sim, manteiga vegana _sem _sal — ela respondeu. — Como eu havia pedido — sussurrou em seguida.

Eu me mordia por dentro. Por que ela insistia em me pedir esses favores, sabendo que eu nunca conseguia realizá-los direito? Agia como uma princesa encastelada numa torre, que invariavelmente despachava o pobre empregada para realizar todos os seus desejos. Tentei me desculpar, mas ela me interrompeu fazendo um gesto com as mãos.

— Tudo bem. Eu... eu dou um jeito.

Oh mulher complicada, casamento antes era mais fácil. Pelo menos B não me pedia essas coisas.

– Comprei cortinas novas para a sala de estar — falou com en tusiasmo.

– Comprou?

– Comprei.

Depois levou-me até a sala, perfeitamente decorada, para me mos trar as novas cortinas verdes — absolutamente desnecessárias —jo gadas sobre o sofá. Eram enormes, e não combinavam com nada ao redor.

– Tive que enfrentar um verdadeiro cabo-de-guerra quando en contrei este tecido — ela disse. — Um baixinho enfezado queria levá-lo também, mas acabei vencendo.

– Claro que sim.

– Então pensei: com essas cortinas sem nenhuma estampa, talvez seja necessário trocar o estofado dos sofás. Talvez um xadrez, nada muito gritante, e evidentemente nada de florais. Algo mais claro que as cortinas, o que significa que vamos precisar trocar o tapete persa por outro mais escuro.

Eu detestei as cortinas, Rachel sempre teve um gosto duvidoso. E no fim era isto: compramos cortinas das quais não preci sávamos e agora teríamos de trocar o estofado dos sofás, e comprar um tapete novo para combinar com o estofado, que não teria sido necessário trocar se não tivéssemos comprado às malditas cortinas novas.

— Querida... — eu disse. — Que tal ficarmos com as cortinas velhas?

Rachel levantou os olhos e franziu o cenho. Rachel tinha certa dificuldade em ouvir 'não', e mais dificuldade em aceitar um 'não'.

— O quê? A gente conversou sobre isso, lembra?

– Lembro — eu disse. — Lembro muito bem que a gente decidiu esperar mais um pouco.

Diante da expressão de desânimo no rosto dela, não me restou outra coisa a fazer se não suspirar.

– Se você não gosta delas, posso devolvê-las...

– Eu _não _gosto delas.

— _Então é melhor ir se acostumando com elas!_

Seguiu-se um silêncio sepulcral. Como deixamos as coisas che garem a esse ponto novamente? Já não restava a menor esperança de uma noite agradável, e isso era tudo o que eu queria naquele momento. Se eu tentasse argumentar ela fariam um drama dos infernos e eu não tinha cabeça pra isso.

– Acho que vou regar as...

– Preciso preparar o...

Por sorte deixamos uma escapar da outra. No jardim, liguei a água da mangueira e comecei a regar os can teiros próximos à garagem. Não que eles precisassem de água. Mas _eu _precisava regá-los. Gostava do barulho da água. De alguma forma isso me aliviava. Fazia me lembrar dos rios correndo para o mar.

Vi uma bola de basquete jogada no meio das minhas tulipas. Crianças estupidas! Joguei a bola no vizinho e ajeitei o melhor que pude, mas algumas estavam quebradas.

Eu era capaz de fazer plantas ressuscitar não importar quão estragadas esteja. Mas esse casamento... seria inútil tentar reviver, seria impossível tentar.

**Rachel**

Ela não deu a mínima para as cortinas. Nunca se importou com a casa. Acho que nunca se importou com _nada _dentro dela. Nem mesmo comigo. Então por que criou tanto caso? Por que teve de arruinar algo que para mim era tão importante?

"Deixa pra lá", pensei. "Pendure as cortinas e pronto. Vão ficar ótimas, ela vai ver. A mudança será bem-vinda."

Subi numa poltrona e prendi o tecido no trilho. Mas a poltrona era baixa demais. Eu precisava alcançar mais alto para endireitar as dobras. Então apoiei um pé sobre o braço da poltrona, outro sobre o espaldar, e estiquei os braços até conseguir o que queria. Perfeito.

E então ouvi Quinn entrar. Pulei da poltrona imediatamente. Ela levantou os olhos da correspondência pouco antes de eu plantar os pés no chão, perdendo minha acrobacia perfeita por uma questão de segundos.

Sorri para ela e disse:

— Então, o que acha?

Ela olhou para as cortinas e depois para mim. Um sorriso ama relo foi o máximo que conseguiu produzir. Eu me peguei perguntando quando Quinn tinha ficado tão domesticada. Ela nem discuti mais, apenas me obedece e pronto, isso estava me matando. Eu preferia quando ela discutia.

Atravessamos o jantar como dois zumbis, comendo e comendo sem nem fazer contato visual. Como de costume, Quinn se mostrou gentil, dizendo seu texto, elogiando a comida. Eu poderia ser outra pessoa, poderia dizer o que quer que fosse, e nada disso faria a menor diferença para ela. Às vezes me sinto como um fantasma. Invisível.

Quase todas as noites tenho vontade de pular na frente dela e gritar: "Olha pra mim! Eu não morri! Pergunta alguma coisa! Grita comigo! Qualquer coisa, menos isso!" Às vezes fico tentada a dizer: "Quer saber o que realmente fiz hoje? Você nem vai acreditar!".

Em vez disso, simplesmente pego minha faca e corto mais um pedaço de legume.

**Quinn**

Cada jantar é um verdadeiro evento para Rachel. Eu já disse a ela um milhão de vezes: "Querida, não precisa fazer isso. Não me casei com você só pra ter alguém pra cozinhar pra mim.".

Será que a gente não pode pedir uma _pizza _ou comer um congelado de vez em quando? Eu sentia falta de comer porcaria por ai, mas ela insistia em fazer tudo saudável. Eu até aderi ao estilo vegano. Mesmo que quando a vontade aperta eu corro pra casa do Puck pra me entupir de bacon.

Bebi meu vinho e enchi a taça novamente. Ela não pareceu gostar muito disso. Talvez achasse que eu estivesse exagerando na bebida outra vez. Depois elogiei a comida. O prato estava realmente bonito, talvez bonito demais para ser comido.

– Mas tem alguma coisa diferente... — comentei.

– Acrescentei ervilhas — ela disse.

– Ah, ervilhas. — Então levei uma boa garfada à boca. — Mmm... Está uma delícia.

Ela me deu um olhar severo como se eu tivesse xingado a mãe dela ao invés de elogiar a comida. Achei melhor não dizer mais nada e fiquei calada por algum tem po, apenas comendo. Depois pedi a ela que me passasse o sal. Bem, passar o sal não deveria ser um problema para ninguém, certo? Mas Rachel adora uma competição e jamais admite perder.

— Pode me passar o sal? — pedi. Por algum motivo, isso a deixou irritada.

— O saleiro está no meio da mesa — disse crispando os lábios.

Na verdade, reparando bem, o saleiro estava mais na metade dela do que na minha. Não que isso tivesse alguma importância. Mas foi _ela _quem resolveu fazer da situação uma disputa.

— Isso é o meio pra você? — desferi ácida.

— Está entre nós dois.

Mas que caralho! Então empurrei minha cadeira para trás, fiquei de pé, andei até o meio da mesa — até a metade dela — e peguei a porra do saleiro.

Era de dar gosto, ver o sorriso de vitória no rosto dela. Até que me sentei novamente e derramei _meio saleiro _na comida que ela havia preparado com tanto carinho. Rachel engoliu seu sorriso na mesma hora e seus lábios se tornaram uma linha fina, tudo nela demonstrava desgosto. Verdade seja dita, também não foi fácil engolir aquela gororoba tão salgada. Mas valeu a pena. Dessa vez eu venci. Não sei ao certo _o que _eu venci, só sei que venci. Afinal de contas eu sou uma Fabray e sempre aprendi que não importa o que, o importante é vencer.

**Rachel**

Nos evitávamos até a hora de ir pra cama, eu ficava assistindo meus musicais e ela ficava lendo seus livros. Só quando estamos quase caindo de sono vamos pra cama.

Às vezes subo para o quarto ainda cedo, quando Quinn está traba lhando no escritório ou na sala. Ou quando está mexendo na estufa, ela gostava mais daquelas plantas do que de mim. Outras vezes fico acordada até tarde, procurando coisas para fa zer na cozinha. Não raro chego a dormir no sofá — sem querer, é claro.

No entanto, certas noites fico pensando: se a gente pudesse ir para o quarto juntas, e conversar... conversar de verdade... Mas isso nunca acontece.

Hoje mesmo, eu já estava na cama, lendo um livro, quando Quinn entrou, de camisola, e se deitou ao meu lado. Algum tempo atrás, ela numa camisola dessas não conseguiria dormir antes das duas da manhã, eu não deixaria. Hoje eu apenas olhava, ela procurou se ocupar com o despertador, com as cobertas, com o travesseiro...

Fechei o livro, um sinal de que eu podia... ser interrompida. Para conversar. Para qualquer coisa. Mas, como eu já esperava, ela nem sequer olhou para mim. Fazia tempo que ela não se interessava mais por interrupções de qualquer natureza.

– Estou exausta — ela disse para as paredes.

– Eu também — emendei rapidamente. — Amanhã será um dia terrível.

– Boa noite, querida — Quinn fez uma pausa, como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa, e eu esperei ansiosa. — Te amo — foi o que veio.

– Também te amo — repeti.

Quando foi que abolimos o sujeito dessa frase? Desde quando "eu te amo" deu lugar à abreviação "te amo"? Boa pergunta. Pensando bem, uma coisa não equivale à outra.

"Tudo bem?"

"Tenha um bom dia." "Te amo".

Frases vazias que as pessoas dizem sem pensar.

Respirei fundo e apaguei o abajur ao meu lado. Quinn apagou o dela. E nos acomodamos na escuridão. Fechei os olhos e tive a sensação de que estava completamente sozinha.

**Quinn**

Não é difícil imaginar o clima horrível que se formou no quar to depois daquele epic fail das cortinas. Quando entrei, Rachel já estava na cama, lendo. Esperei o máximo possível antes de me deitar, na esperança de que ela dormisse antes.

Mas eu estava cansada, muito cansada, e já não aguentava mais ficar de olhos abertos.

Vesti uma de minhas camisolas no banheiro e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas. Ela fechou o livro. Depois olhou para mim, como se esperasse alguma coisa. Mas que diabos ela estava pensando? Quer dizer, para ser hones ta... fazia muito que aquele quarto não era usado para outra coisa a não ser dormir. Se Puck me visse agora, com uma mulher linda na cama e fingindo cansaço. Chacoalhei a cabeça tirando esse pensamento estúpido. Eu não precisava ser criticada pela minha própria mente.

— Estou exausta — eu disse, ajeitando os lençóis. Ela simplesmente desviou os olhos e depois disse:

— Eu também. Amanhã será um dia terrível.

Parecia tão magoada que me senti um lixo. Mas eu não tinha a menor ideia do que podia fazer para remediar a situação. Achei que o melhor mesmo seria dormir e acabar logo com aquele constrangi mento.

– Boa noite, querida — eu disse, forçando um pouco a barra. — Te amo.

– Também te amo — ela repetiu. Automaticamente. Como sempre faz. Ela nunca diz "te amo" primeiro. Mas se eu tomo a iniciativa, ela responde de volta.

"Tudo bem?"

"Tudo."

"Te amo."

"Também te amo."

Foi um alívio quando apagamos as luzes. Talvez eu pudesse ter dito alguma coisa. Tocado na mão dela. Feito algum gesto significativo. Talvez...

Mas eu estava cansada. Cansada de tentar também. Não consigo forçar uma barra para sentir uma coisa que não estou sentindo. Porra, ela esperava o quê? Eu não podia tomar iniciativa de tudo, eu precisava de um afago também, eu precisava me sentir amada. Não era só ela...

**Rachel**

Dias depois eu estava recolhendo as coisas da mesa e colocando na pia, Quinn saiu de seu universo paralelo e veio me ajudar a lava-la. Era sempre assim, o mesmo ritual. Ela lava e eu seco. Ela me olhava como se esperasse que eu fosse explodir. Ela fazia muito isso ultimamente. Então ela me passou uma travessa ainda suja de comida. Eu _disse _a mim mesma: "Rachel, não vá fazer um espetáculo só por causa disso. Ponha a travessa na máquina e deixe isso pra lá.".

Mas, poxa, por que não fazer as coisas direito? Devolvi a travessa pra ela, que apenas arqueou a sobrancelha. Eu bufei esperando ela pegar a travessa de minhas mãos, mas ela parecia uma estatua. Por sorte o telefone tocou. Meus olhos imediatamente se voltaram para o aparelho na pa rede. Os dela também. A luzinha da linha dois estava piscando. A minha linha.

— Deve ser o escritório — eu disse, e rapidamente atendi. — Não demoro — saí da cozinha e corri escadaria acima. Quinn ficou sozinha, livre para fazer com a maldita louça o que bem entendesse. Afinal, eu não ia fazer um espetáculo só por causa disso. Apertei minha têmpora enquanto respondia ao telefone. Eu não podia deixar de pensar: "O que Barbra faria na minha situação. O que Barbra faria?".


	6. Chapter 6

_**Quinn**_

Rachel saiu da cozinha as pressas, sussurrava rapidamente, os telefonemas não tinha hora, lugar ou até mesmo data pra acontecer, podia ser nosso aniversário de casamento, se o telefone tocava ela atendia. Nem eu que trabalhava no que trabalhava atendia o telefone em datas assim. Era muito descaso da parte dela. Olhando para a travessa suja em minhas mãos, ouvi-a subir a escada apressadamente em direção ao nosso quarto. Onde poderia falar com privacidade. Mesmo assim fiquei de ouvidos abertos. Mas nada podia ser ouvido.

Depois peguei o prato sujo e joguei-o direto na porra da máquina. _Sem enxaguá-lo antes. _Um ato de rebeldia, nada de mais. De repente ouvi um barulho estranho no andar de cima, como se alguém arrastasse um móvel — ou um corpo.

Apertei os olhos, pensando: "Que porra é essa agora?".

Eu não ligava, mas... talvez Rachel precisasse de ajuda. Ela era tão pequena e se lago caísse em cima dela? Calmamente, como quem não quer nada, subi em direção ao nosso quarto. Já no corredor, pude ver que a porta estava entreaberta. O suficiente para que eu desse uma espiadela.

Rachel, de costas para mim, tinha acabado de vestir o casaco. Ainda sussurrava ao telefone, mas pude ouvi-la dizer:

— Sei... entendi... na suíte do último andar. Estarei lá em quarenta e cinco minutos.

Suíte do último andar? O que ela vai fazer na suíte do ultimo andar?

Ela desligou, e eu recuei. Mas ao toque do meu salto o assoalho rangeu um tantinho de nada. Rachel se virou de repente e me viu parada à porta.

— Querida, você quase me mata de susto.

— Desculpa — eu disse com o máximo de displicência. — Só queria saber se não era nenhum problema.

Ela revirou os olhos e jogou o aparelho sobre a cama.

— Algum pateta fez uma burrice qualquer e arruinou o servidor de um escritório de advocacia na cidade. Sem servidor essa gente não faz nada. — Seus movimentos pareciam exagerados; a voz, um pouco alta demais. Ela estava escondendo algo. Ela encolhia os ombros, como se quisesse se desculpar. — Preciso ir até lá.

– Mas a gente prometeu aos Coleman que... - Subitamente rígida, Rachel olhou para o relógio e disse:

– Volto em torno das nove. É só uma rapidinha. – "só uma rapidinha" isso soou péssimo nos meus ouvidos. Ela sorriu. Eu sorri. Sorrisos de praxe, nada mais.

Eu não podia deixar de pensar onde ela ia, com quem e o pior fazer o que? Talvez ela também imaginasse o mesmo. Não sei. A tempos deixei de me importar.

Fui até a janela, os faróis do carro me iluminaram como um par de lanternas, e depois ela sumiu. Um relógio tiquetaqueava na lareira. De repente, nossa casa perfeita me pareceu grande demais, vazia demais. Felizmente eu tinha um pequeno compromisso também.

Meia hora mais tarde, eu atravessava a ponte de Queensboro com o meu chofer de aluguel — um cara chamado Yousef. Eu não sabia ao certo se Yousef estava contente ou puto da vida por estar me levando em seu táxi até a cidade àquela hora. Decerto um pouquinho dos dois. Eu sabia como era isso, ah, como sabia. O cara dirigia mal à beça.

Eu ainda estava com um vestido vermelho que marcava bem meu corpo e mostrava minhas pernas o suficiente pra deixar qualquer um louco. O táxi de Yousef estava longe de ser uma Limusine: não tinha uma Janela que funcionasse e muito menos um bar generosamente sortido. Remexi em minha bolsa

Atrás de meu isqueiro, logo avistei meu cantil. Um bom gole cairia bem agora. Mas não o levei imediatamente à boca, pois passamos por cima de alguma coisa no asfalto. Olhando para o cantil, meus olhos caíram sobre a dedicatória gravada na prata. Nossa quanto tempo fazia que eu não lia aquilo?

"Às balas que não nos encontraram. Rachel." Tá bom. Saúde pra você também, Linda. Dei um longo trago na bebida.

Yousef me encarou surpreendido quando me viu beber, normalmente damas não bebem assim. Esse hábito eu devo a minha mãe. A rua era escura e ameaçadoramente silenciosa. Restos de lixo moviam-se sobre a calçada como se fossem ratos. Talvez de fato _fossem _ratos. Me arrepiei com a hipótese.

Paguei ao motorista e dei a ele uma gorjeta polpuda o suficiente para que enchesse a cara e esquecesse para sempre que um dia tinha me visto. Tão logo desci do carro ele arrancou em disparada, como se o capeta em pessoa estivesse atrás dele. Fiquei sozinha na rua. Era perigoso uma dama andar por ali desacompanhada. Eu ri com esse pensamento, seria divertido ver alguém tentar me assaltar.

Atravessei a rua indo em direção ao meu destino e desci um bolorento lance de es cada até uma porta coberta por um tapume preto. Toquei a campainha e depois de alguns instantes a porta se abriu com um dique. Entrei e olhei ao meu redor.

Caramba. Talvez Yousef tivesse razão. O tal lugar era sem dúvida a última parada antes do inferno. Uma lâmpada nua pendia sobre a caixa registradora, revelando duas ou três putas completamente grogues, que mal conseguiam se apoiar no balcão. O breu me poupou de ver o que mais se passava naquela espelunca fétida.

Sentei-me num banco que corria o risco de furar as tábuas podres do assoalho. Encontrei meu equilíbrio e esperei que o _barman _notas se minha presença. Ele rapidamente o fez e praticamente me comeu com os olhos.

– Em que posso lhe ajudar, senhorita?

– Que cerveja você tem aí? — perguntei.

– Guinness...

Esperei pelas outras opções, mas ele não disse mais nada. Assim ficaria mais fácil escolher.

— Então me vê um Red Label com Club Soda. Não precisa exagerar na soda.

Enquanto ele me servia o drinque, recostei-me no balcão e analisei a decoração do lugar. Com meus olhos acostumados à escuri dão, percebi que a penumbra encobria vários tipos de contravenção: drogas, jogos, dinheiro sendo trocado por saquinhos muxibentos. E pelos cantos, outras coisinhas que preferi ignorar.

Mais ao fundo, uma cortina parcialmente fechada marcava o início de um corredor e mais uma sequência de buracos secretos. O _barman _trouxe meu drinque, dando ele cuidadosamente na minha mão. Talvez achasse que eu pudesse me interessar por ele, coitado. Então virei-me para o bar e olhei para a bebida. Era qualquer coisa preta, nem de longe parecida com o que eu havia pedido.

Mas o olhar do _barman _sugeria que ele não era lá muito receptivo a críticas, e achei melhor mandar aquilo para dentro de uma só vez. Afinal, pensei, álcool é álcool. Uau! Agora, sim. Depois de um tempo resolvi agir.

— Onde fica o banheiro? — perguntei. Ele me olhou sugestivamente e com o queixo ele apontou para a cortina dos fundos.

Caminhei até a cortina e, cambaleando, segui pelo corredor até encontrar duas portas. Numa delas estava escrito: "MICTÓRIO." E na outra: "CAI FORA". Mais fino impossível.

Uma coisa não posso negar: sempre tive problemas com as placas de "não entrar". Há algo nelas que me deixa extremamente curiosa. Não consigo relevar. Então não resisti e, como o poeta, escolhi o caminho menos percorrido. Quase caí do outro lado.

— Caralho! — alguém gritou.

Eu havia interrompido um jogo de pôquer. Um jogo privado, muito privado. Desses que só rolam nas saletas dos fundos das espeluncas. Três tipos extremamente mal-encarados e um meliante com cara de assassino olharam para mim, mal acreditando no que estavam vendo.

– Uau você é nova aqui, começou hoje? — um deles perguntou com um sorriso maníaco, ele bateu em seu joelho num gesto pra que eu me sentasse em seu colo.

– Desculpa — eu disse. — Estava procurando o banheiro. — Fiz menção de sair, mas depois, cambaleando um pouco, dei meia-volta e disse: — Isso aí é pôquer?

– Jogo privado — disse alguém. — Mas pra uma moça tão linda, nós talvez abríssemos uma exceção.

– Eu tenho dinheiro e amo pôquer — o sorriso deles dobrou de tamanho. Revirei os olhos internamente. Homens!

Então eles sussurraram algumas palavras entre si. Nada que eu pudesse compreender, mas ouvi alguém chamar o meliante de Sebastian. Tive a impressão de que ele era o manda-chuva por ali. Eu podia ler na testa de Sebastian: "Almofadinha rico, com cara de merda e o bolso cheio de presidentes mortos, precisando fazer um depósito — que mal haveria nisso?". Eu estava quase dentro.

– Sentimos informa moça. Mas não temos lugar pra mais um jogar – um dos caras disse, ele parecia triste por dizer isso.

– Sei lá, tem essa cadeira vazia aí... — falei.

– Essa cadeira tem dono — rugiu Sebastian. Ele era gay, só podia. — É do Karofsky. Era só isso o que me faltava.

– E quando o Karofsky vai chegar?

– Na hora que ele quiser, porra.

– Mas quem sabe eu posso ficar no lugar dele até ele chegar? — arrisquei. — Você viu, eu tenho uma bolada.

Os caras em volta da mesa trocaram olhares maliciosos, estava estampado na cara deles: "Que tal a gente se divertir um pouco enquanto o Karofsky não vem?".

Sebastian afastou a cadeira vazia com um chute. Sorrindo como uma idiota, me joguei em cima dela.

_**Rachel**_

Com a discrição de sempre, passei de um carro a outro assim que cheguei à cidade. "Quem não planta não colhe", resmunguei para mim mesma ao me jogar no banco de trás do táxi que me levaria até o centro, onde eu era aguardada. Chamadas no meio da noite não eram nem um pouco incomuns no meu ramo de trabalho. E o salário, nada desprezível.

Meu Deus! Se Quinn sequer suspeitasse do que fazia quando escapava da nossa vida sufocante no meio da noite... O que ela acharia? Talvez nem se importasse.

Senti um leve tremor e depois olhei pela janela, observando a cidade que se desfraldava do lado de fora. As pessoas andando pelas ruas, as luzes brilhantes cortando o céu da noite, tudo isso me fazia lembrar de um parque à beira-mar ao qual Hiram havia me levado quando eu ainda era pequena — Senti um aperto no peito. Os brinquedos vertiginosos, os espetáculos de aberrações — coisas que me deixavam ao mesmo tempo fascinada e aterrorizada, embora eu pudesse contar com a segurança de um braço forte que me levava pela mão — e que de vez em quando me jogava para o alto, mas jamais me abandonava.

Até que um dia foi abrigado a me abandonar. Inferno!

"Calma, concentre-se", disse a mim mesma. "Você tem um trabalho a fazer."

Abaixei a janela para deixar o vento fresco varrer as dores do passado. Escolhi um dos prédios mais adiante e comecei a contar os andares, um joguete que me divertia sempre que andava de táxi. Depois de contar os andares, calculava o número de apartamentos em cada andar e o número de pessoas em cada apartamento, chegando por fim ao número de pessoas que moravam no prédio inteiro. Não podia deixar de divagar, quantas pessoas estariam felizes, tristes. Comendo, rindo, brincando, jogando uma partida de xadrez. Como dizia Leroy: "Nada supera uma partida de xadrez" automaticamente me veio a cabeça a frase que Quinn me disse em Bogotá. Fechei meus olhos com força. Agora não era ora para aquilo.

E então o motorista parou junto ao meio-fio. Através da janela, olhei para o alto e vi meu destino final: o elegantérrimo e caríssimo hotel Hudson. Ocupação máxima todas as noites.

Quem eram essas pessoas? E que diabos faziam para ganhar dinheiro suficiente para ficar ali, em vez de se hospedarem num motel à beira de estrada em Nova Jersey?

Lá em cima, num daqueles andares privilegiados, um dos hós pedes igualmente privilegiados esperava por mim. Talvez até salivasse, ansioso por minha chegada. E meu trabalho era dar a ele uma noite de sonhos. Por assim dizer.

Eu sabia exatamente o que ele fazia para poder se hospedar ali. Dei uma bela gorjeta ao motorista e, sussurrando, disse a ele que se esquecesse da minha cara. Depois peguei minha "maleta de médico" e saí do carro, cuidando para não sujar as botas de salto alto na sarjeta.

Caminhando em direção ao hotel, senti meu casaco se abrir acidentalmente e percebi que o porteiro quase desmaiou. Ótimo. Era exatamente assim que meu cliente deveria reagir ao ver o modelito de couro preto que eu havia escolhido para aquela noite.

Sempre foi mais fácil lidar com os homens quando eles estão de joelhos. Atravessei o _lobby _como uma pantera. Procurei não chamar muita atenção, mas os homens, contumazes caçadores, não tiraram o olho da minha carcaça até me verem entrar no elevador.

Uma vez dentro, passei a mão pela longa coluna de números e apertei o mais alto deles. Suíte presidencial. Nada menos que o melhor para esse homem. E isso incluía a mim também. Entretanto, eu daria a ele muito mais do que seu dinheiro podia comprar.

Eu entrara nesse ramo anos atrás, muito antes de conhecer minha esposa. Mesmo depois de casada, continuei com minha... carreira _particular. _Era experiente. Bem treinada. Excelente profissional. Orgulhava-me de ser a melhor de todas. O elevador parou no último andar. As portas se abriram com um chiado.

"Hora do espetáculo", pensei com um frio no estômago, a descarga de adrenalina que geralmente sinto minutos antes de entrar em ação. Quantas secretárias ou quantos programadores poderiam dizer a mesma coisa? Quando as portas duplas da suíte se abriram, fui recebida por um guarda-costas do tamanho de _um freezer. _De açougue.

— Carlotta? — ele rosnou. Apenas sorri e entrei.

Enquanto ele trancava a porta atrás de mim, rapidamente analisei o espaço: portas, janelas, distribuição dos espaços. Na sala principal, mais quatro guarda-costas — cada um mais feio que o outro — se apertavam diante da TV, assistindo a um programa de perguntas e respostas. Sorri. Um bando de _Einsteins. _Perfeito.

— O que tem aí nessa bolsa? — perguntou o _freezer._

Não respondi, apenas abri a bolsa para que ele inspecionasse. Um a um, ele retirou todos os meus instrumentos de trabalho: um chicote comprido e safado, outro de nove tiras, um par de algemas. Nada disso o fez corar. Decerto já vira o chefão fazer isso outras vezes. Jogou a tralha de volta e empurrou a bolsa nas minhas mãos.

— Temos que tomar um avião daqui à uma hora — alertou. Pisquei os olhos e disse:

— Sou o gatilho mais rápido do Oeste.

Ele balbuciou qualquer coisa, apontou para um corredor e de pois voltou à televisão. Os gorilas tentavam adivinhar o nome de um filme antigo, do qual era exibido um pequeno trecho. Não faziam a menor ideia. Aliás, não faziam a menor ideia de _nada. _Mas o filme era fácil. Preto-e-branco, Cary Grant. Filminho simpático a respeito de um cadáver. Um dos meus favoritos.

— E_ste mundo é um hospício _— soprei, antes de sumir no cor redor.

Ficaram extasiados quando o apresentador do programa confirmou que eu estava certa. Caras como esses jamais esperam que uma mulher tenha cérebro. Acham que prestamos apenas para uma coisa. Engano deles. Sorte minha. Meu trabalho fica muito mais fácil quando sou subestimada. E então chegara a hora. Com todas as antenas em pé, entrei silenciosamente no quarto e fechei a porta.

Fui recebida com uma fanfarra de gargarejos e cusparadas no banheiro: meu anfitrião se _refrescava _para me receber. Ótimo. Isso me dava tempo para estudar o lugar. Cama enorme e colcha com estampa de zebra. (Eca!)

Portas de vidro que davam para uma ampla varanda no alto do prédio. (Excelente!) Abri minha bolsa sobre a cama e senti o cheiro do meu cliente, que se aproximava sorrateira mente pelas minhas costas. Virei o rosto e ofereci a ele o meu sorriso mais sensual.

O homem grunhiu como um cachorro. Parecia um pastor ale mão prestes a abocanhar um suculento filé de carne crua. Marco Racin. Europeu ensebado e vulgar. Cinquenta e poucos anos.

"Puxa, Marco, como você está acabado!", pensei.

Mas a expressão em meu rosto dizia: "Vem aqui, garanhão! A noitada está paga, e eu sou toda sua!".

Ele andou ao meu redor, lentamente, lambendo os beiços como se admirasse a mercadoria. Sem me alterar, deixei que olhasse. Queria que ficasse excitado a ponto de comer das minhas mãos. Depois de alguns instantes, andei até a porta e tranquei-a. E virei-me para ele. Racin vasculhava a bolsa que eu havia deixado sobre a cama.

– Achou alguma coisa interessante? — eu disse, quase ronronando. Depois abri um botão e deixei que o casaco caísse aos meus pés, revelando os trajes da noite: uniforme completo de _dominatrix._

– Muita coisa — ele babou.

Em seguida, tomou-me nos braços suarentos e sussurrou alguma coisa no meu ouvido — nada que valha a pena repetir aqui.

– Muita gente já foi presa por dizer isso, bonitão — respondi.

– Não no meu país — ele devolveu.

Ótimo. Ele estava no ponto. Hora de entrar em ação. Estalei os nós dos dedos, empurrei-o sobre a cama e peguei minha bolsa.

_**Quinn**_

— Merda! — eu disse, jogando as cartas na mesa e fazendo bico.

Mike, meu amigo mais recente, sorriu e puxou as fichas para si.

— Faltava uma única carta! — reclamei. Eles riram e John me deu um beijo consolador na bochecha e sussurrou "Quem sabe na próxima princesa". A mudança da banca não me trouxe sorte nenhuma, e os resulta dos foram basicamente os mesmos.

— Oh de novo, mas que merda! — reclamei de novo. P.J. ganhou a mão. — Eu estava tão perto – eu mordi meu lábio e podia ver aonde os pensamentos deles iam. Tarados!

De início meus companheiros de pôquer tinham relutado em me deixar entrar no jogo. No entanto, quanto eu mais perdia, mais ganhava a simpatia deles. Impressionante.

Depois de três rodadas no prejuízo fiquei meio zonza, comecei a achar que devia parar. Mas eles me incentivavam com palavras de apoio: "Deixa disso, princesa, tá cedo pra jogar a toalha", diziam. Uns amigos-da-onça, isso sim. Na mão seguinte, quando Sebastian aumentou a aposta, fui logo dizendo:

– Pago. Quer dizer, passo. Não... pago. — Só parei quando Sebastian lembrou que não era minha vez de jogar. E depois perdi de novo.

– Merda! — exclamei ao constatar que PJ. tinha blefado com um par de damas, fazendo com que eu passasse com uma trinca de dez na mão. — Essa eu mereci!

P.J. embolsou o resultado de sua vitória — em grande parte dinheiro meu —, depois olhou para mim com uma expressão de misericórdia e disse:

— Tu nasceu pra perder, linda. É a força do destino, fazer o quê? - Mike recostou na cadeira e começou a assoviar a abertura da famosa ópera de Verdi, e todo mundo riu.

Fiquei impressionada com a cultura musical dos caras; àquelas horas todas diante da TV, assistindo aos desenhos da Disney, afinal tinham valido para alguma coisa. Era a vez do Sebastian dar as cartas. Mas àquela altura o efeito da bebedeira e da jogatina já pesava tanto em minha cabeça que eu mal podia me sustentar na cadeira. Será que o pânico estava evidente em meu olhar? Dei uma olhadela vaga em direção ao Sebastian.

— Não vem com esse olhar de peixe, não — ele advertiu. E re mexeu na cadeira de modo que eu visse a arma enfiada na cintura da calça.

– Caso não tenha mais dinheiro nós aceitamos peças de roupa – sussurrou John em meu ouvido.

Suspirei fundo e olhei para as minhas cartas. Olhei para as minhas fichas — ou para a falta delas. Olhei para o buraco vazio sobre a mesa surrada onde antes estava o dinheiro que já não me pertencia mais. Eu estava em maus lençóis; pior, estava na lona e precisava de uma bela vitória se quisesse sair viva daquele jogo. Olhei para a porta. Ainda nenhum sinal de Karofsky. Eu corria contra o tempo.

Suspirei outra vez e, lentamente, com o coração apertado, tirei da bolsa a única esperança que ainda me restava: o cantil de prata.

Na superfície espelhada refletia-se o rosto de uma palhaça com cara de merda: o _meu _rosto. Sob o olhar dos outros jogadores, alisei lentamente a prata, como se ali estivesse uma lâmpada mágica. Mas, infelizmente, nenhum gênio apareceu para salvar a minha pele.

Apertei o cantil contra o peito, dei-lhe um beijo de despedida e solenemente depositei-o na mesa.

— É prata pura — murmurei.

P.J. quis olhar de perto para se certificar. Viu a inscrição e leu-a em silêncio, porém remexendo os lábios. Depois arqueando a sobrancelha disse em voz alta:

– "Às balas que não nos encontraram. Rachel".

– Quem é Rachel? – Perguntou Sebastian curioso. Gay!

– Minha esposa – respondi e vi o sorriso dos caras morrer e o dele nascer – Vejam como ela é bonita – peguei uma foto de Rachel e mostrei pra eles.

– Uau Quinn, é uma morena e tanto – eu sorri convencida, meu casamento podia ser uma merda, mas minha esposa era de dar inveja.

– Ela é _perfeita_ – zombei lembrando do jantar de ontem.

Pensei que os caras nunca mais fossem parar de rir. Mike esta lava beijinhos no ar. Por fim, P.J. jogou o cantil sobre o monte das apostas, o que significava que eu permaneceria no jogo por pelo me nos mais uma rodada. Estávamos prontos para a batalha final quando a porta se abriu com estrépito.

— Mas que _porra _é essa aqui? — alguém rugiu, como se tomado pela ira divina.

O jogo se interrompeu na mesma hora. Um frio quase palpável preencheu a sala. Não era difícil supor que o famigerado Karofsky finalmente havia chegado.

— Hora de puxar o carro, se você quiser sair inteira daqui — sussurrou Sebastian com um sorriso convencido. — Obrigado pelas lembrancinhas.

Levantei a cabeça, decepção e má sorte visivelmente estampadas na minha testa. Depois espremi os olhos para ver melhor o grandalhão recém-chegado. Não restava dúvida de que deixava Sebastian no chinelo na categoria "meliante com cara de assassino". De longe o mais perigoso da turma. Ou será que...

Apertei ainda mais as pálpebras, tentando não sucumbir ao seu olhar.

— Você é o Karofsky? — perguntei, atropelando as palavras.

– Sou eu mesmo — ele rosnou, esperando que eu saísse correndo dali tremendo de medo. Mas não foi isso o que fiz. Continuei sentada, esperando.

Karofsky arregalou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça, intrigado. Talvez um pouco impressionado com minha capacidade de não derreter como manteiga diante da presença dele.

– Que foi? — ele disse. — Perdeu algo?

Lentamente balancei a cabeça e disse:

– Você.

– Hem? — Karofsky obviamente não entendeu.

Então me empertiguei na cadeira, sóbrio até os ossos, para que pudesse me explicar. Mas mamãe sempre disse que gestos valem mais que mil palavras. Portanto, arrastei a cadeira para trás, fiquei de pé. Escutei um suspiro coletivo quando me aproximei dele e deixei meu gesto favorito falar por mim:

Começar com a pistola carregada, com silenciador.

2. Sacar do coldre na perna.

3. Lembrar que o sacana fez por merecer.

4. Puxar os gatilhos.

Disparei deixando Karofsky estatelado contra a parede. Meus novos companheiros de pôquer subitamente se deram conta de que me haviam subestimado — de que talvez, quem sabe, a princesa fosse pior que todos eles juntos.

Sebastian levou a mão à cintura, em busca de sua semi-automática. Mas, coitadinho, não sabia que a arma tinha sido surrupiada antes que as cartas da última rodada tivessem sido distribuídas. Só por precaução. Estava em algum lugar debaixo da mesa.

— Agora é tudo ou nada — eu disse, valendo-me de uma expressão do pôquer para encerrar a brincadeira. Depois eliminei todos em volta da mesa.

Foi então que lembrei: minhas cartas ainda estavam ali. Virei-as uma a uma e... par de valetes. Poderia ter sido melhor. Mas, naquelas circunstâncias, um par de valetes era mais que suficiente; afinal, eu era a única que não havia caído fora do jogo. Mulheres são mais persistentes, fazer o quê!

Bem, tudo que é bom dura pouco. Eu não tinha mais nada a fazer ali. O dinheiro que eu havia perdido estava à minha disposição, mas não me dei ao trabalho de pegá-lo; de qualquer modo, não passava de alguns trocados da empresa, verba para as despesas miúdas. Peguei a única coisa que de fato me interessava: o cantil de prata.

Depois voltei com a arma de Sebastian para seu devido lugar, caso ele tivesse herdeiros. A fim de evitar a fauna do bar, saí pela porta dos fundos, que dava para um beco escuro. Os ratos corriam de um lado para outro na penumbra. Corri pra longe da parede, eu detestava ratos!

A lua olhava para mim através da silhueta de prédios decadentes, fazendo-me lembrar de que ainda havia coisas belas no mundo, como um céu cravejado de estrelas. Tirei o cantil do bolso — o luar refletindo sobre a prata — e dei uma golada reconfortante. Talvez fosse ele o responsável por eu ter ficado, mais uma vez, fora do trajeto das balas.

E então avistei o meio de transporte que me levaria de volta para casa: em meio às sombras brilhava uma motocicleta gigantesca em cuja placa se lia: "David".

Subi na máquina, liguei o motor e caí fora daquele lugar. Uma noite de trabalho como as outras, e nada mais.

_**Rachel**_

— E então, Marco, tem feito muitas travessuras, tem?

O colchão balançou quando meu cliente fez que sim com a cabeça, parecendo uma criancinha medrosa.

"Idiota!" não pude deixar de pensar.

Amarrado como um peru de Natal e com uma bola de borracha entre os dentes, o magnífico, poderoso e milionário Marco Racin estava completamente ridículo. E totalmente sob meu controle. Filho-da-puta. Eu não sabia se ria ou se vomitava. Esfreguei o chicote no nariz dele e disse:

— Você sabe o que acontece com os garotinhos levados, não sabe? São _castigados. _É isso que você quer?

Racin gemeu como um bebé.

— Gosta de sentir o couro na pele, gosta?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, quase explodindo de prazer. Lentamente deitei-me ao lado dele, prolongando a tortura. Ele tremia de excitação e medo.

– Tem tido pensamentos sujos, não tem? — sussurrei. "Sim! Sim!", ele acenou com a cabeça.

– Tem brincado com o próprio corpo, não tem? "Sim, sim, sim!"

Já era hora de pôr mais lenha naquela fogueira. Conferi minhas possíveis saídas e depois sorri. O que eu estava para dizer seria uma total surpresa para o meu parceiro. Mas, afinal, os especialistas não vivem dizendo que um pouquinho de surpresa é ótimo para es quentar um relacionamento?

— Tem violado as leis internacionais, não tem, lindinho? — perguntei, dessa vez com a frieza de uma lâmina de aço. — Fala que não violou, fala.

Racin arregalou os olhos, e uma gota de suor escorreu por seu nariz descomunal. Estalei o chicote e em seguida soltei a bomba:

— Tem vendido armas poderosas para os bandidos, não tem?

Isso dito, várias partes do corpo de Marco Racin amoleceram como espaguete em água quente. Tentou gritar aos guarda-costas. Mas evidentemente não conseguiu, com aquela bola ridícula entre os dentes.

Empurrei seu rosto vermelho contra o travesseiro, as bochechas espremidas; depois, sem nenhum aviso e com muita eficiência, vi rei à cabeça do canalha o mais violentamente que pude.

Racin arregalou os olhos outra vez. A bola de borracha escapu liu de sua boca e rolou pela cama até o chão. O infeliz já não estava mais em condições de brincar com a vida alheia, seus dias haviam chegado ao fim. Ainda ao lado do corpo inerte de Racin, peguei meu celular para ver as horas: oito e meia.

— Droga! Os Coleman!

Quinn ficaria furiosa se faltássemos ao compromisso. Então ouvi alguém bater timidamente na porta. Um dos guarda-costas de Racin, receoso de interromper a farra.

— Sr. Racin? — ele chamou do outro lado, hesitante. — O avião sai daqui à uma hora... Senhor?

O gorila começou a bater mais forte, e achei melhor sair dali o mais rápido possível. Não queria explicar o que tinha acontecido ao meu "anfitrião".

Corri para a varanda, procurei por guardas no telhado — não havia nenhum — e olhei por sobre o parapeito.

Uns cinquenta andares abaixo, os táxis da cidade cortavam as ruas como peixes brilhantes nadando nas águas turvas de um rio. Precisava pegar um deles antes que os homens de Racin me trans formassem no "pescado do dia".

Mas eu estava preparada. Minha bolsa preta tinha sido conce bida para situações dessa natureza. Sem perder a calma, voltei às portas da varanda, prendi uma alça da bolsa numa arandela de metal sobre a parede e me virei para a noite escura.

"Linda vista", pensei num átimo, e depois corri em direção ao parapeito. Deveria funcionar.

Atrás de mim, ouvi os homens de Racin finalmente arrombarem a porta com suas armas. Hora de dizer adeus.

— Valeu o empurrãozinho, galera — sussurrei antes de transpor o parapeito com um salto arrojado. Aos olhos dos capangas boquiabertos eu havia simplesmente me jogado do telhado como uma espécie de assassina suicida.

No entanto, muito antes que eu me esborrachasse na calçada, minha bolsa se desmanchou num fio de kevlar — super fino e quase invisível — que me permitiu descer pela fachada do hotel como uma aranha e chegar ao chão com toda a segurança.

Sem dúvida alguma, a bolsa mais prática que eu usara na vida. Já perto do nível da rua, larguei o fio e saltei sobre a calçada. Um pedestre que passava por perto parou para olhar, mal acreditando no que acabara de ver.

"Deve ser turista", pensei. Um nova-iorquino de verdade sequer teria piscado. Mas não fiquei preocupada. Antes que pudesse contar aos amigos, o tal cara já teria se convencido de que vira uma filmagem externa para o cinema. Pelo menos assim eu esperava, pois não tinha tempo para me explicar.

Com um sorriso entre os lábios, fechei o casaco e caminhei em direção à portaria do hotel como uma dona-de-casa qualquer voltando do mercadinho da esquina.

Já estava próxima ao porteiro quando um táxi parou rente ao meio-fio. Entrei no banco de trás e, a título de gorjeta, sorri carinhosamente para o garoto uniformizado que me abrira à porta.

– Obrigada, querido — falei.

– O prazer foi meu — ele retrucou, malicioso.

Depois de telefonar ao escritório simplesmente para informar que a missão estava cumprida, refestelei-me no banco do carro e relaxei pela primeira vez desde que recebera a incumbência. Meu Deus, tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era tomar uma bela ducha. Com muita água quente e sabão para lavar da pele a sujeira do mundo. Mas o que eu sentia por dentro não haveria água que lavasse.

Recostei a cabeça no vidro da janela e procurei por estrelas entre os arranha-céus. Naquela parte da cidade, contudo, não havia estrelas a não ser aquelas que se escondiam no interior das limusines. Então fechei os olhos e, com a imaginação, criei meu próprio céu estrelado.

Muito semelhante ao que eu vira certa noite em Bogotá.

_**Quinn**_

Lembrei-me da festa dos Coleman a caminho de casa. Essa não era exatamente minha ideia de felicidade. Mas havíamos dito que estaríamos lá, e eu achava importante cultivar a boa vizinhança.

Assim que entrei em casa, constatei que Rachel já havia voltado do "trabalho", pois ouvi passos no andar de cima, em nossa suíte. Então subi as escadas para lembrá-la da festa. Não vou dizer que me esgueirei até o quarto, mas admito que não fiz o menor esforço para anunciar minha chegada.

No vão da porta, vi que Rachel sofria para abotoar um vestido rosa. Havia algo de estranho em seus movimentos, mas eu não sabia exatamente o quê. De repente ficou imóvel como uma gazela pressentindo a aproximação do caçador. Depois se virou.

– Querida! — disse com um sorriso forçado. — Não vi você lá embaixo.

– Acabei de chegar. — Meus olhos estavam pregados nos dela. — Como foi o trabalho?

Ela deu de ombros, indiferente. – Tranquilo. O de sempre.

Quando se aproximou de mim, farejou o ar — as narinas latejando de reprovação — e franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Andou bebendo com o Puck outra vez?

— Ele estava de foça — falei como quem não quer nada.

— Puck de foça?

— Nem todo dia é _perfeito_ — respondi. Sei que o humor negro não é politicamente correto, mas, caramba, eu precisa me divertir um pouco. Rachel passou por mim e saiu do quarto. Fez o que pôde para evitar que nos tocássemos. A famosa dança dos casamentos falidos.

Segui-a escadaria abaixo e peguei uma garrafa de vinho ao passarmos pela cozinha. Estava até aliviada por termos uma festinha pela frente. Um pouco de conversa fiada, regada a um bom vinho, talvez fosse mesmo a melhor pedida da noite.

– Tudo bem no escritório? — perguntei, já na varanda dos Coleman.

– Tudo ótimo — não falava muito mais do que isso quando o assunto era trabalho.

Felizmente a porta se abriu, e Martin e Suzy nos receberam como se fôssemos seus melhores e mais antigos amigos.

– Bem-vindos, vizinhos!

– Oi! — eu disse, caprichando no sorriso para que não parecesse tão falso.

Rachel e eu ficamos juntas o suficiente para que nos servissem os drinques e nos julgassem o mais feliz dos casais. Depois nos dispersamos, visitando cada uma das rodinhas de conversa. Acabei chegando ao piano de meia cauda, onde um convidado com o cabelo emplastado de gel tocava alguma coisa: "Stairway to Heaven", do Led Zeppelin, ou a "Mondschein", de Beethoven, eu não sabia ao certo. Depois atravessei uma nuvem de fumaça de charutos produzida por um grupo de investidores que não falava de outra coisa a não ser de ações e debêntures.

– Está brincando? — disse um deles. — A Duxbury jamais chegará a esse preço! Ouvi dizer que as ações estão sendo abatidas a cutelo.

– Um banho de sangue — confirmou um outro.

Só bêbada eu podia aguentar aquelas conversas, fui até a cozinha pegar algo pra beber. Um problema que precisava ser remediado já.

_**Rachel**_

Cheguei em casa pouco depois das nove. Não tinha tempo para tomar banho; portanto, peguei um vestido qualquer do meu guarda-roupa de "mulher recatada" e joguei-o por cima do modelito d_ominatrix _que eu vestira antes.

Eu ainda fechava os botões quando meu alarme interno disparou. Logo pude identificar o invasor no espelho da cômoda. Quinn, parada no vão da porta, me analisando. Na verdade, quase me matou de susto. Que ousadia, a dela. _Ninguém _espreita Rachel Fabray.

Além do mais, que espécie de esposa espreita a mulher dessa maneira? Por quanto tempo ela estava ali, me olhando? Teria visto o que eu usava por baixo do respeitável vestidinho rosa?

Andamos pelo quarto cuidando para não nos tocarmos — como se dançássemos uma quadrilha às avessas, que somente os casais de longa data sabem dançar —, trocamos algumas alfinetadas de cunho passivo-agressivo e por fim nos dirigimos à casa dos Coleman, bem ao lado da nossa. Eu não era lá muito fã das reuniõezinhas que eles costumavam oferecer, mas naquela noite fiquei feliz por ter onde me refugiar.

Ainda antes de entrarmos, Quinn começou a fazer perguntas sobre meu trabalho. Estranho, pois havia muito ela deixara de se interessar. Fiz o que pude para não começar a transpirar, o que se mostrou quase impossível, dada a quantidade de couro que eu tra zia debaixo da minha fantasia de _country club_.

No entanto, quando os Coleman abriram a porta, Quinn e eu es tampávamos no rosto nossos sorrisos pré-fabricados de casal perfeitamente feliz. Eram raros vizinhos que gostavam de nós, alguns nunca conversaram com a gente e sempre nos olhava torto só por sermos um casal gay. Os Coleman nos aceitava e respeitava, sempre nos convidando pra jantares e etc. e seus amigos fingiam gostar da gente, então tínhamos que atura-los.

Os anfitriões nos fizeram entrar e nos serviram drinques; nesse meio tempo, pensei com os meus botões: "Que diabos estou fazendo aqui?".

Toda aquela gente que víamos nos churrascos e nas festinhas de fim de ano. Os homens nos lançando olhares cobiçosos, as mulheres nos cumprimentando com beijinhos no ar ou acenos afetados.

Quinn sempre mantinha um braço envolta de mim, como se eu fosse seu troféu mais precioso. Se ela não fosse mulher, com certeza, ela seria o perfeito marido americano. Ela até se dava melhor com homens do que com mulheres.

"Acham que somos o casal perfeito", pensei enquanto sorria e retribuía os beijinhos. As mulheres viam o jeito amoroso com que Quinn me tratava (na frente dos outros, claro) e tinham inveja de mim; Os homens às vezes me abordavam na cozinha, me elogiando e elogiando Quinn.

Ah, se eles soubessem a verdade... eu estiva tão cansada de tudo. Missões como a daquela noite às vezes me deixavam deprimida — eu preferia mil vezes o bom e velho tiro certo.

Além disso, não se tratava _apenas _de um disfarce; aquela era a minha vida, aqueles eram os meus vizinhos. Pessoas legais — a maioria delas —, talvez só um tantinho enfadonhas. Esse era o mundo perfeito com o qual eu sonhara desde menina.

Portanto, talvez fossem os trajes de _dominatrix _sob o vestido que me davam a sensação de não pertencer àquele lugar. Uma "vida dupla" para a maior parte daquelas mulheres significava abandonar as obrigações de mãe e esposa para presidir voluntariamente a Associação de Pais e Alunos. O que diriam se soubessem o que realmente faço da minha vida?

Como de costume, Quinn logo me abandonou com as mulheres, em favor da con versa mole dos homens, deixando-me livre para trocar re ceitas de bolo, dicas de jardinagem e fofocas sobre os vizinhos com as outras mulheres.

Então ali estava eu, conversando com três mulheres cujos acessórios incluíam um bebé entre os braços. A mamãe número um exibia sua queridinha como se fosse a primeira menina a nascer no planeta.

Tive de sufocar o riso quando o bebé "perfeito" regurgitou uma gosma horrível sobre as calças do terninho dela. Mas a mamãe número um apenas sorriu, resignada; depois olhou para mim e disse:

— Segura ela um instantinho só enquanto eu me limpo?

O quê?

E a mulher jogou a criança nos meus braços. Nenhuma das situações pelas quais eu havia passado naquela noite chegou a me assustar tanto quanto aquela.

— É que... — tentei dizer. Mas a mamãe já havia desaparecido.

Prendi a respiração e baixei os olhos para ver aquele pacotinho que não parava de se contorcer. Armas, nenhum problema. Homens _se comportando _como bebés — eu tirava de letra. Mas bebezinhos de verdade — eu mal sabia como segurá-los. "Deus queira", pensei "que eu não deixe a pobrezinha cair no chão!".

Por um instante a menininha e eu ficamos olhando uma para a outra; ela parecia tão assustada quanto eu por ter sido jogada na quela inesperada relação. Talvez pudesse perceber que eu não era do tipo maternal.

Bebés não são a minha praia. E daí? Foi uma escolha que fiz muito tempo atrás. Nunca tive alguém de quem pudesse depender e escolhi uma vida em que não há lugar para ninguém que dependa de mim. Coisas como amamentar às duas da madrugada ou ficar em casa por causa de um filho com febre jamais se encaixariam na minha agenda. Sem falar que coloco minha própria vida em risco sempre que ponho os pés fora de casa para trabalhar. Não seria capaz de fazer isso com uma criancinha.

– Filhos são tudo na vida, sabia? — disse a mamãe número dois.

– Também acho — interveio a mamãe número três. — É como se eles fossem capazes de enxergar até a nossa alma!

"Essa não!" pensei. Olhei para o E.T. em meus braços, que também olhava para mim. Seria possível que a espiãzinha fosse mesmo capaz de ler meus pensamentos? De ver minha alma e saber o que eu fizera uma hora antes com essas mãos que agora a seguravam?

Respondi às mamães com um sorriso amarelo e tive a sensação de que a qualquer momento eu seria presa, julgada e condenada pelo estilo de vida que havia escolhido. E, de repente... ela sorriu para mim. A pequena assassina!

Por um instante não consegui respirar. Foi como se tivesse recebido um choque elétrico direto no coração.

— Ela gosta de você! — disse Susy, olhando sobre meus ombros. Por fim soltei o ar dos pulmões e sorri de volta para a criaturinha adorável. "Obrigada por não me delatar, bonitinha."

Senti uma espécie de alívio. Mas não foi só isso. Senti também alguma outra coisa, muito estranha, que eu não sabia ao certo como descrever. De repente, ao tentar pegar o meu colar, a diabinha abriu o botão de cima do meu vestido rosa, revelando um pedacinho do cou ro que eu usava por baixo. Rapidamente fechei o botão, na esperança de que ninguém ti vesse visto nada. Por sorte a atenção das mamães já havia se virado para alguma bugiganga nova nas prateleiras de Suzy. Mas eu sentia claramente um par de olhos distantes pregados em mim.

Os olhos de Quinn, observando-me com o bebé no colo. Ela parecia estar com dor. Estranho. Então eu me toquei. O bebê em meu colo, uma menina branquinha, loirinha com olhos quase na tonalidade de Quinn. De repente me bateu com força. Quinn teve uma filha na adolescência e foi obrigada a dar pra adoção. Eu jamais havia visto tanta dor estampada no rosto dela. Uma vez há anos atrás Quinn disse que foi melhor pra sua filha ter sido adotada, mas que ela não podia deixar de sonhar com nós sentadas na varanda de nossa casa e eu segurando um bebê de cabelos loiros e olhos avelã.

Deixamos a festa depois disso. Quinn falou que estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível, e o caminho todo pra casa foi feito em silencio absoluto. Assim que passamos pela porta Quinn se trancou no banheiro enquanto eu me enterrei no closet desesperada pra tirar aquele traje de couro calorento. Escutei a água cair no banheiro e suspirei aliviada por poder tirar aquilo, mal meu vestido caiu e eu senti alguém me vigiando. Implorei a Deus que fosse paranoia, mas meus sentidos eram bons demais.

Me virei pra encontrar o olhar gélido de Quinn, eu nunca temi por minha vida como estava temendo agora. Ela tinha me pego direitinho. Malditas torneira torneiras temporizadas!

– Foi trabalhar vestida assim, querida? – perguntou asperamente, seu olhar carregado de raiva e sua voz tão fria quanto um iceberg.

– Não – respondi tentando parecer natural.

– Então como você explica essa roupa? – ela se aproximou me encurralando, eu não tinha para onde correr.

– Eu comprei pra você – menti deslavadamente e podia ver que ela não ia comprar essa desculpa.

– Pra mim... ? – perguntou incrédula.

– Sim... Pra ver se você toma alguma atitude, eu sinto falta da Quinn que eu me casei há anos atrás – ela parecia querer correr agora, eu tinha pego ela – Eu sinto falta de quando ficávamos juntas horas na cama. – Ela desviou o olhar, eu dei um riso amargo – De quando você não era tão frouxa!

Eu nem sei o que me atingiu, no minuto seguinte eu estava presa contra a parede do closet e Quinn segurava minha mãos me deixando completamente dominada.

– Eu vou te mostrar quem é frouxa! - Rosnou ela tomando meus lábios num beijo feroz.

Ela sugava e mordia meus lábios sem a menor delicadeza, sem pedir permissão sua língua invadiu minha boca, ela aprofundou o beijo me erguendo e batendo minhas costas contra a parede. Sem apoio passei minhas pernas envolta dela e desgrudei nossas bocas.

– Quinn – chamei, mas ela não me deu atenção. Puxou com força até descompactar meu traje puxando ele pra baixo, ela parou um minuto pra olhar meus seios e com os olhos escurecidos de desejo ela tomou um na boca e começou a beija-lo e suga-lo sem menor cerimônia. Ela bateu seu quadril contra o meu e eu deixei minha cabeça cair contra a parede. Ela escorregou as mãos até minha bunda apertando fervorosamente. Eu só conseguia gemer, nenhum pensamento coerente passava por minha cabeça.

Ela nos levou até a cama e me jogou lá, logo ela estava em cima de mim. Eu tentei toca-la, mas ela não permitiu segurando minhas mãos em cima da minha cabeça. Ela sugava meu pescoço e eu tinha certeza que estaria cheio de marcas amanhã. Bruscamente arrancou minha roupa, e começou a descer seus beijos por meu corpo. Ela mordeu com força meu quadril, depois desceu pra minhas coxas, ela beijou a parte interna delas com fervor antes de finalmente chegar onde eu queria.

Quinn sempre adorava me torturar em horas como essa e eu a odiava por isso, ela desacelerou o ritmo e começou a mover a língua lentamente. Eu sabia que ela queria que eu implorasse, mas eu não ia dar esse gosto a ela. Logo ela viu que não daria certo e moveu sua língua pra minha entrada. Seus movimentos eram rápidos e precisos, eu senti o familiar aperto no ventre antes de vir, mordi meu lábio com força pra não gritar o nome dela.

– Você sempre teve um gosto bom pra caralho – resmungou ela antes de voltar a tomar meu clitóris na boca e me penetrando com dois dedos. Não demorou muito e eu vim uma segunda vez, e dessa vez eu não consegui segurar o grito. O tão típico sorriso presunçoso dela me dava vontade de estapeá-la. Mas eu estava exausta demais pra pensar em violência.

– Cansada amor? – rosnou ela no meu ouvido. Eu a ignorei tentando recuperar as forças nas pernas, ela deu um risada baixa no meu ouvido e voltou a atacar o meu pescoço.

– Quinn... já deu...

– Eu to só começando – disse ela se levantando da cama, eu virei à cabeça e vi ela vindo em minha direção. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu vi o que ela tinha na mão – Lembra-se dele.

– Quinn...

– Não tem Quinn, você queria que sua esposa frouxa tomasse uma atitude, certo? – falou ela ajoelhando na cama – Eu estou tomando. De joelhos Rachel!

Eu engoli em seco, ela queria me matar...

Quando eu acordei no dia seguinte meu corpo todo estava dolorido, eu me sentei na cama e me embrulhei no lençol, fiz um esforço sobre-humano pra levantar da cama. Senti os músculos das minhas coxas queimarem quando me forcei a ficar de pé. Caminhei até o closet pra pegar um roupão, ao parar na frente do espelho notei meu pescoço coberto de chupões. Deixei o lençol cair e vi meu corpo todo cheio de hematomas. Parecia que eu tinha levado uma surra de um lutador de vale tudo. Ia da um trabalho dos infernos esconder aquilo.

Bufei indignada, ela ia me pagar por isso. Ah se ia! Encontrei minha adorável esposa preparando o café. Ela estava vestia em um robe e com o cabelo todo bagunçado. Seria fofo se eu não quisesse mata-la.

– Olha o que temos aqui, a Bela adormecida resolveu levantar – disse ironicamente – Cansada, amor?

Eu ignorei-a, peguei uma xicara de café e o jornal, e me sentei emburrada na cadeira. Grande erro. Fiz uma careta dolorida e a filha da puta gargalhou na minha cara.

– Dolorida, querida? – perguntou sínica.

– Vai pro inferno!

– Bem, eu vou me trocar, tenho trabalho. Até o jantar! – ela saiu da cozinha com um sorriso vitorioso, meu dia não podia piorar – ah e ligaram do seu serviço.

Eu franzi o cenho. Por que diabos me ligaram se hoje eu entrava as duas. Bati meus olhos no microondas e engasguei com o café. Eram três e quinze! Eu ia matar Quinn lenta e dolorosamente.

Cheguei exausta, mal tive tempo de comer e cai na cama, não fiz o jantar. Quinn parecia uma criança que acabara de receber seu presente de natal quando o entregador deu a pizza na mão dela. Nossa rotina tinha sido quebrada mesmo, então dane-se perfeição.

Quando Quinn foi deitar eu fingi estar dormindo, ela apagou as luzes, puxou as cobertas até o queixo e deu as costas pra mim. Hoje nós estávamos mais distantes que ontem e eu pela primeira vez em anos eu tive a impressão de ouvir Quinn chorar. Me virei pra checar, mas ela estava de costas pra mim. Fiz um movimento pra toca-la, mas me freei. Fiquei parada escutando ela fungar um tempo.

Não sei se dormi. Mas, deitada de lado, ainda com as costas de Quinn virada pra mim, tive a impressão de que via os segundos da minha vida se sucederem no relógio digital, os minutos parecendo horas. 11h20. 12hO4. 1h37... 3h00.

De repente, dois telefones tocaram. Os nossos celulares. Quinn e eu nos sentamos imediatamente e nos viramos em direções opostas. Seria possível que ela também estivesse acordada todo aquele tempo?

Acendemos nossas luminárias. Depois nos sentamos na beira da cama — cada uma de seu lado, como imagens espelhadas uma da outra — e atendemos nossos telefones.

— Rachel Fabray.

— Quinn Fabray.

Do outro lado da linha, uma voz masculina. Elegante, sotaque britânico. Era meu chefe. Codinome: Papai. Eu podia vê-lo em seu escritório escuro e sóbrio; na minha imaginação ele jamais saía daquele lugar nem sequer dormia, a mente sempre ocupada com novos planos secretos.

— São três da manhã — eu disse baixinho. — Tudo bem... Papai?

Uma nova missão. Urgente. Papai me deu as instruções com palavras curtas e diretas, dispensando qualquer tipo de amenidades. Nenhum "Olá, como vai?". Nenhum "Acordei você?" Nenhum "Dê um abraço em sua esposa por mim".

— Sim. Tudo bem. Claro — eu disse.

Um clique e a chamada se interrompeu. Nenhuma palavra de despedida. Atrás de mim, Quinn ainda falava em seu celular.

— Essa foi a segunda vez nesta semana — ela sussurrou apertando a têmpora, ela estava chateada, eu só não sabia se era comigo ou com o trabalho. Uma pausa longa e: — Certo. Eu compreendo. Tudo bem.

Ouvi o clique do celular se fechando. Ficamos ali, em silêncio por algum tempo. Eu podia ouvir os pensamentos dela. Viramos um para o outro no mesmo instante.

— O que foi? — perguntou Quinn casualmente.

— Papai não está muito bem — eu disse, fingindo preocupação. — Mamãe está apavorada, acha que é pneumonia. Provavelmente é só uma gripe.

Quinn refletiu um pouco e, com cautela, disse:

— Talvez seja melhor você faltar ao trabalho amanhã... Não custa nada dar um pulinho até lá e ver como ele está.

Analisei o rosto de Quinn através da penumbra. "Por que tanta gentileza?", pensei.

— Sua mãe ficaria superfeliz — ela continuou — se você passas se a noite na casa deles.

"E você também, não é?", tive vontade de perguntar. Mas em vez disso falei:

– Você é um anjo.

– Só estou pensando na saúde do velho — ela retrucou, sacudindo os ombros. "Na saúde do velho... Sei."

– E a sua chamada, quem era?

– Escritório de Atlanta — ela respondeu de pronto. Talvez um pouco demais. — Mandaram um _e-mail _com o perfil de uma nova companhia, coisa grande — E sacudindo novamente os ombros, emendou: — De qualquer jeito eu já sabia que os próximos dois dias não seriam nada fáceis. Vou trabalhar pra caramba.

Então balançamos a cabeça uma para a outra, satisfeitas. Eu havia engolido a história dela; e ela, a minha. Como numa coreografia de bale, apagamos juntas as luminárias e voltamos para debaixo das cobertas. Fechei os olhos e fiquei ali, no escuro, mãos cruzadas sobre o peito como as de um cadáver no caixão. E podia sentir que Quinn fazia a mesma coisa. Lenta mas progressivamente, estávamos nos enterrando vivas.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Quinn**_

Levantei e o dia estava raiando, o sol nascendo, tudo parecia lindo e maravilhoso. Novo dia, esperanças renovadas, isso era o que eu via quando olhava meu vizinho. Maldito Coleman, era cinco e meia da manhã e o homem estava sorrindo. Ele acenou pra mim e eu como uma boa dama respondi ao aceno. Sínico, sendo simpático só pra não devolver meu cortador de grama, fazia mais de duas semanas que estava com ele e nada de devolver. Se a grama crescer mais um pouco tenho certeza que Rachel vai ter um faniquito. Sorri com a ideia, melhor deixar o cortador onde está.

Atravessei o gramado dos fundos em direção ao anexo que funcionava como minha tão amada estufa. Uma vez dentro, tranquei a porta. Aquele quartinho não passava de uma fachada para os meus verdadeiros amores.

Como sempre, a bancada deslizou facilmente para o lado, revelando uma tampa de metal sobre o chão. Ajustei os números do cadeado, soltei a lingueta de metal e abri o alçapão.

Arrastando a bolsa atrás de mim, desci uma escada, acendi a luz e avaliei as possibilidades. As pilhas de cédulas guardadas ali estavam criteriosamente organizadas segundo o país emissor. Minha coleção de armas era quase um arsenal: morteiros, granadas, uma mi ríade de armas portáteis. Escolher uma delas era como fazer compras num hipermercado.

Eu precisava de algo leve e quase invisível, mas com alcance e poder de fogo razoáveis. Encontrei o que buscava, joguei na maleta e tranquei. Uma vez fora do alçapão, voltei imediatamente ao papel de esposa dedicada e trabalhadora. Sorrindo, caminhei até a garagem, joguei a bolsa no banco de passageiro e saí de ré em direção à rua, já inteiramente concentrada no trabalho.

Por puro condicionamento, olhei pelo retrovisor e me lembrei de que tinha negligenciado uma de minhas obrigações conjugais. Apertei o controle remoto da garagem, e a porta se fechou lentamente. E fui embora para minha outra vida.

_**Rachel**_

Eu ainda estava na cama, mas meus olhos estavam abertos. E os ouvidos, alerta. Por fim ouvi o carro saindo para a rua. "Não se esqueça de fechar a porta da garagem, Quinn." Ótimo. O barulho inconfundível da porta se fechando. Ela havia se lembrado, pelo menos dessa vez. Saí da cama e fui direto para o banheiro. Não tinha tempo a perder.

Quatro minutos no banho, três me vestindo (sou uma profissional, ora bolas); depois desci correndo para a cozinha e acionei a função "limpar" do forno. Não. Não sou dessas donas-de-casa obsessivas que não conseguem sair de casa sem que esteja tudo brilhando. Era outra coisa que eu havia assado na minha cozinha.

O _timer _apitou, e com um gesto abrupto abri a portinhola do forno. Depois digitei vários números no painel de controle e... _Biiiiip! _Uma advertência de dez segundos. Assim que digitei o código de segurança, o _bip _parou. A base do meu forno se abriu. E eu sorri.

Era ali que eu guardava meus utensílios de cozinha _especiais: _ar mas de última geração, facas reluzentes. Limpas, lubrificadas, tudo muito organizado. Logo que nos mudamos constatei que o melhor lugar para esconder meus segredinhos era a cozinha, uma vez que Quinn detesta cozinhar.

Analisei as opções e depois guardei na perna direita minha faca predileta. Luzes apagadas, cafeteira elétrica desligada, fui para a garagem e saí com o carro. No para-choque, o adesivo: "Vizinhos vigilantes: mantendo nossas ruas em segurança.".

Era isso o que eu fazia todos os dias, mas não exatamente da maneira que os vizinhos imaginavam. Pouco depois eu estava num dos arranha-céus da cidade, atra vessando a porta giratória em direção ao átrio. Diante dos elevadores, conferi minha aparência nas portas espelhadas: _blazer _preto e justo, saia acima dos joelhos, salto alto, maleta executiva.

"Perfeito", constatei. Eu estava pronta para o trabalho.

Subi até os andares superiores do prédio, onde ficava meu escritório. Saindo do elevador, passei pela câmara de segurança, onde feixes de luz ultravioleta banharam meu corpo, procurando por armas e verificando minha identidade. A logomarca da minha empresa apareceu no monitor de segu rança, ao lado de uma lista de dados a meu respeito: temperatura corporal, pressão arterial, armas, jóias. Se quisessem, saberiam até a marca do rímel que eu estava usando.

"Rachel Berry", disse uma robotizada voz feminina. "Confirmado."

"É Fabray! Fabray!" Fazia cinco anos que eu dizia isso e toda vez que o sistema era atualizado o computador voltava a dizer 'Rachel Berry'.

Tentei abrir a porta da minha sala, mas a mesma voz de antes disse: "Aguardar contato." Fiquei surpresa. Aquilo não era comum. E então um rosto apareceu na tela do monitor. Um homem de aparência familiar e elegante, o Big Boss.

— _Desculpe a intromissão _— ele disse com seu sofisticado sota que britânico —, _mas temos um..._probleminha. _E preciso que você cuide dele pessoalmente._

Fiquei intrigada. Aquilo não era o procedimento-padrão.

— Alvo? — perguntei. A foto do meu novo alvo surgiu na tela.

— _Benjamin Pillsbury _— informou meu chefe. — _As especificações se guem agora mesmo. O trabalho deve ser _rápido, limpo _e _discreto. Assenti com a cabeça e disse:

— Entendido, senhor. Tentei abrir a porta outra vez, mas a voz de Papai me inter rompeu.

— Rachel_... - _Olhei para o monitor. Ele hesitou um instante e depois disse apenas:

— _Boa sorte._

Fiquei ainda mais intrigada. Isso era muito, _muito _incomum. Meu chefe geralmente era sucinto e eficiente. E apesar de minha longa ligação com a empresa, ele raramente perdia tempo com amenidades sociais. Então o que mudara naquele dia? A expressão no rosto dele... Havia algo de estranho ali. Mas antes que eu pudesse analisá-la melhor, a imagem desapareceu da tela. Balancei a cabeça. Provavelmente estava imaginando coisas.

Uma vez confirmada minha identidade, a porta ao fundo do corredor se abriu, e finalmente entrei na sede da Archer — uma agência prestadora de serviços na área de informática. Mas tudo isso era apenas uma fachada. Parei por um instante e olhei ao meu redor. Puxa, como eu ado ro este lugar. Aquela sala de metal, ultra segura, fervilhava com o que havia de mais moderno em termos de tecnologia: videoconferência, imagens em tempo real, tudo em _warp speed _e transbordando eficiência.

Porém o mais importante de tudo era a equipe que eu havia reunido. Num setor prioritariamente dominado pelos homens, fiz questão de contratar as mulheres mais inteligentes e competentes que consegui encontrar. Cumprimentei Mercedes com um sorriso. É ela quem cuida de tudo na minha ausência.

— Bom dia, meninas, o que temos pra hoje?

Mercedes apertou uma tecla de seu computador, e uma enorme tela de plasma se acendeu com nossa logomarca e os dados relativos ao nosso novo alvo, enviados diretamente pela matriz.

— Muito bem, meninas — eu disse com entusiasmo —, ao trabalho!

Os dados sobre nosso alvo estavam todos ali: foto, dados bio gráficos, hábitos diários, tudo, menos a última vez que ele foi ao banheiro.

— Haverá um baile hoje na mansão dele, cheio de guardas, impossível entrar armada — informei minha equipe. Num mapa, apontei para o local que nos interessava. — O único ponto de vulnerabilidade é este aqui, ao norte da casa. Tina, eu preciso que você de um blackout no sistema – dois minutos é o suficiente – eu pegarei o guarda aqui. E preciso que você cuide dos documentos falsos — pedi. Tina era a garota a quem eu recorria sempre que precisava de dados.

Mercedes era meio atrapalhada, a única missão que eu pedi pra Mercedes fazer esse trabalho – porque Tina estava de folga - foi a de Bogotá. Ela fez tudo certo, mas quando me entregou meu nome e os documentos. Ela havia trocado os documentos falsos e me dado o nome de outra agente que estava em missão no Canadá. E o pior, o nome de Santana Lopez. Santana e eu tínhamos um relacionamento estranho. Ela era uma pessoa detestável, mas sempre que precisei ela estava lá por mim. Talvez sejam os nossos temperamentos... não sei dizer. Depois que casei nunca mais a vi.

Estudei o rosto do homem, reproduzido em várias fotos. "Velho, parecia um respeitável pai de família, quiçá avô", pensei.

Eu sabia que isto não deveria fazer a menor diferença. Alvo é alvo. Mas de alguma forma meu trabalho fica mais fácil quando o canalha é um ogro. Sei lá, talvez seja apenas uma coisa de mulher, mas para mim é sempre mais difícil assassinar um cara boa-pinta. Mas ali não haveria problema. Afinal, não se tratava de nenhum Brad Pitt.

Estudei aquele rosto, observando cada ruga, cada cicatriz, o ta manho dos cílios, o formato das orelhas — firmando a ferro e fogo a imagem do sujeito na minha memória.

Benjamim Pillsbury.

"Bem, Sr. Pillsbury, seja bem-vindo ao último dia da sua vida."

**_Quinn_**

Estacionei em frente a um edifico no centro, rodeado por varias empresas, subi no elevador e apertei o ultimo andar. Esperei o computador me reconhecer e autorizar minha entrada.

— Bom dia, Louise — eu disse à recepcionista.

– Bom dia, Quinn — ela respondeu. — Problemas em Atlanta?

– Foi o que me disseram. - Louise entregou-me um envelope e disse:

– Um pedaço de cartão de embarque, recibos de táxi, contas de hotel... e também temos as novas especificações para a empresa — acrescentou Louise, entregando-me uma pasta.

– Ótimo. Vou dar uma olhada nisso tudo — eu disse em quanto atravessava o corredor que conduzia à minha sala. Já estava a meio caminho quando Puck surgiu da sua toca e me alcançou. Cantarolava uma musiquinha qualquer e fazia as palhaça das de costume.

– Puck, quais são as novidades? — perguntei, muito mais para fazê-lo parar de cantar do que para colher informações.

– Mesma coisa de sempre. Pessoas precisando morrer. — Ele deu de ombros e depois continuou: — Ah! Vou fazer uma reuniãozinha esse fim de semana. Churrasco lá em casa. Clube do Bolinha. Mas você pode ir.

– Agora eu me sinto honrada, se Rachel não se importar... — eu disse, e depois segui para minha sala. Puck balançava a cabeça enquanto me via atravessar o corredor.

— Ei, Quinn! Quer meu celular emprestado? Caso você queira ir ao banheiro, respirar, ou qualquer outra coisa, e precise consultar Rachel antes...

Simplesmente revirei os olhos e fechei a porta sem responder. Não precisava de conselhos matrimoniais de um cara que ainda morava com a mãe.

Era ali, dentro da minha sala que as coisas aconteciam de verdade. A decoração _vintage, _simples e esparsa, me convinha perfeitamente. O lugar era confortável, desobstruído, eficiente. Parecia cenário de um filme de James Bond muito antigo. Ali eu conseguia me concentrar, ali eu conseguia pensar. Ali era a minha casa. A porta se fechou. A sala estava segura.

Joguei a pasta sobre uma pilha de outras pastas que nunca ha viam sido abertas, jamais haviam sido lidas. Depois sentei à minha mesa e apertei o botão debaixo da mesa. Imediatamente, o painel que revestia uma das paredes retrocedeu para dar lugar a uma gigantesca tela de plasma, de ultimíssima geração, exibindo a logomarca da empresa.

– Bom dia — eu disse.

– Confirmando a identidade vocal... — respondeu a voz, apenas a voz, de uma secretária. — Bom dia, Sra. Fabray.

Em seguida surgiu um rosto: o de uma mulher elegante, de cabelos claros, que trazia nos olhos a marca dos muitos anos de trabalho naquele ramo. Era a grande _kahuna. _Minha chefe. Também conhecida como "Mamãe". Com um único olhar, era capaz de transformar o mais sanguinário dos seus agentes num garotinho chorão. Empertiguei-me na cadeira, surpresa por vê-la na tela.

— _Olá, Quinnie _— Mamãe disse em sua voz aveludada. — _Muitas baixas esta semana!_

"Vou tomar isso como um elogio", pensei, mas não disse nada.

— _Temos uma "Prioridade Um" _— ela continuou —, _e, portanto preciso de suas habilidades especiais._

Os dados a respeito do alvo espocaram na tela: foto, biografia, tudo, menos a última vez que ele tinha ido ao banheiro. Eles decerto tinham todas aquelas informações também, em algum lugar.

_– __O nome do alvo é Pillsbury _— informou Mamãe. — _Também conhecido como "o Rato"._

— O Rato... — quase não consegui conter o riso. — Ele parece meu pai.

Opa! Mamãe contraiu os músculos da face. Não estava para brincadeiras, e o assunto, fosse qual fosse, parecia muito importante para ela. Achei prudente me comportar.

— _E uma ameaça direta à firma _— ela continuou, um pouco mais incisiva. — _Peixe grande, sua mansão é uma fortaleza impenetrável. É uma missão impossível._

Ela desligou sem cerimonia, e um sorriso convencido tomou conta do meu rosto. A agência era imensa e tinha vários profissionais como eu. Mas sempre que uma missão envolvia as palavras 'impossível' ou 'fortaleza impenetrável' eles me chamavam. Eu era a melhor, e eles sabiam disso.

Inclinei-me um pouco para ler melhor os dados que atravessavam a tela. As pessoas podem mentir, trapacear, fingir que são aquilo que não são. Mas os olhos sempre as denunciam. Bastou uma rápida conferida nos olhos do cara para saber que não passava de um panaca.

"Benjamin Pillsbury", pensei, "bem-vindo ao último dia de sua vida".

_**Rachel**_

A festa estava a todo vapor, pessoas circulando fantasiadas pra lá e pra cá, dançando e aprontando. Aproveitando que estava de máscara e não seria reconhecido. Festa com essa temática sempre foram muito úteis em minhas missões. Era só achar o alvo e finaliza-lo, nada muito trabalhoso.

Eu estava vestida com um corpete preto, uma máscara e um arco em formato de orelhas de rato. Uma fantasia comum se o arco não fosse um plug-in que desligaria o sistema e daria um blackout em toda a mansão deixando nosso querido alvo no escuro. E eu – sempre prevenida – com minha máscara que era um óculos de visão noturna teria vantagem e tempo pra executar meu trabalho bem feito.

Sorri pro segurança que me revistava, o brutamonte parecia encantado com minhas pernas. Não posso culpa-lo, com essa cara de assassino esse deve ter sido seu maior contato com mulheres em anos. Entrei sem nenhuma dificuldade. Dei uma rodada pelo lugar, checando as saídas, janelas grandes eram as melhores rotas de fuga e pra minha sorte a casa estava cheia delas.

Quando o anfitrião desceu tudo ao redor pareceu congelar, a música parou, os risos morreram e todos só tinham olhos pra ele. Vestido de fantasma da ópera, deslizou elegantemente escada a baixo, sorriu e se pronunciou:

"Sejam bem-vindos meus amigos. Sinto-me honrado e feliz com a presença de todos, sintam-se em casa".

E tudo voltou ao normal, música, risos e dança. A única diferença era a elegante figura do fantasma da ópera andando como um rei pelo salão.

Tenho que confessar o coroa tem estilo!

Não tardo muito e o nosso ilustre anfitrião se desculpou alegando cansaço e se retirou da festa. Tudo muito comum pra alguém desatento, mas eu tinha visto uma troca de pacotes entre o bom velhinho e um mafioso qualquer. Não tão bom assim e Mr. Pillsbury.

Dei mais uma volta pelo salão antes de sair e ir dar uma volta no quintal. Segui rente ao muro, cheguei aos fundos da mansão onde tinha um alçapão, abri a porta e desci as escadas. Ativei minha mascara e esperei até meus olhos se adaptarem a visão noturna, alcancei as grades que protegiam a fiação. Tirei meu arco e o passei pela grade prendendo-o numa parte cheia de fios e botões.

Voltei ao quintal e circulei a casa, olhei no relógio. Bem a tempo, o dispositivo foi ativado e deu um blackout geral. Uma onda de gritos se seguiu dentro da casa. Era hora de agir. Tirei a alça da bolsa e arremessei até o telhado, ela se prendeu a borda e eu dei um puxão sentindo a firmeza do que me prendia.

Escalei o muro, olhei ao redor, sem guardas. Pela janela dava pra ver tudo escuro no salão. Continuei andando pelo telhado, eu tinha decorado a planta da casa e mais a frente seria o escritório do alvo. Ao lado vinha uma sucessão de quartos. Invadi um pela janela, eu já estava dentro.

Planejamento minucioso, posicionamento perfeito, trabalho impecável... Nada podia dar errado agora! Abri um pouco a porta e espiei pelo vão um lado do corredor, sem guardas. Do outro lado tinha apenas um cochilando apoiado contra a parede. Me aproximei e ele abriu os olhos meio sonolento.

– Olá cavalheiro – ronronei passando meus braços envolta do seu pescoço, um sorriso bobo tomou conta de seu rosto.

– Senhorita – ele disse colocando suas mãos em minha cintura – o que faz aqui?

– Oh é que eu vim desacompanhada e eu me sinto meio carente agora, ainda mais nesse escuro. Tenho medo... você pode me ajudar? – ele me puxou contra ele sorrindo e cheirou meu pescoço.

– Hoje é meu dia de sorte – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, eu me senti horrível, coloquei minhas mãos segurando a cabeça dele.

– Não é não. – sussurrei e virei bruscamente sua cabeça escutando o _claque_ do seu pescoço – não é mesmo...

Nem me preocupei em esconder o corpo, nesse escuro ninguém veria. Peguei a arma dele e me esgueirei pelo corredor pronta pra abater meu alvo.

Quinn

— Boa Noite, senhor Pillsbury — eu disse, quando o fantasma da ópera se aproximou de mim.

– Senhorita – ele cumprimentou de volta.

Nós começamos a conversar e ele era realmente agradável, não demorou muito e ele logo me convidou pra conhecer suas obras de artes e seu escritório. Aceitei prontamente. Aquilo ia ser mais fácil que roubar doce de criança.

Ele se desculpou com os demais convidados – alegando cansaço - me guiou até a parte superior de sua casa. Sempre rodeados de seguranças, quando chegamos ao seu escritório os seguranças ficaram no corredor.

Ele começou a me mostrar suas pinturas e sua tão valiosa estatua de cerâmica. "Não é fantástica?" perguntou entusiasmado. Eu concordei fingindo interesse por tudo. Ele apontou pra outra pintura quando um apagão nos deixou no escuro. Ficamos iluminados apenas pela luz do luar que entrava

– Que estranho... nosso gerador nunca falhou antes – ele disse preocupado – Rodolf!

Ele chamou o guarda que ficou no corredor.

– Rodolf! – ele tentou de novo, nada, o tal Rodolf parecia ter evaporado. Hoje era meu dia de sorte. Caminhei como quem não quer nada até o outro lado da mesa dele.

– Talvez possamos achar uma lanterna aqui – disse abrindo uma gaveta de sua escrivaninha, ele correu para o meu lado.

– Você não quer mexer nisso mocinha – eu ri e puxei a arma de sua gaveta.

– Ah eu quero sim!

_**Rachel**_

Após desmaiar outro brutamonte que estava na porta do escritório meu caminho ficou livre, escutei a voz de uma mulher lá dentro – provavelmente uma de suas putas – e ele disse algo 'como não faça isso'.

É, eu ia interromper uma DR, ela podia me agradecer depois. Entrei na sala e apontei minha arma para senhor Pillsbury. O homem já estava encolhido contra a mesa e pareceu confuso ao me ver. Sua acompanhante tinha uma arma apontada na mesma direção. Esse homem deve ter sido um péssimo namorado. Ela se virou pra me encarar.

– Quem é você? – por um minuto sua voz me soou muito familiar.

– Não é da sua conta, abaixa a arma e sai, eu cuido do seu namorado pra você – eu disse apontando a porta. Ela riu e num movimento rápido me desarmou.

– Ele é meu, querida.

Todas as minhas dúvidas se dissiparam, essa mulher não era qualquer uma, vestida com um vestido preto, e mascará de leão. Yep... a leoa estava caçando — só tinha um problema - Ela estava atrás da _minha _presa!

E uma pessoa possessiva como eu não divide nada. Como diria Lopez, No me gusta! Até parece que essa mulher gato do subúrbio vai vir a minha festa pegar meu rato.

_Sorry, baby, mas ninguém irá chover no meu desfile!_

E estava sem arma lutando contra alguém que tinha uma semiautomática apontada pro meu rosto, eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer. Na cartilha para assassinos profissionais. Naquelas circunstâncias, a cartilha recomendava: abortar.

Mas na minha cartilha estava recomendado: atropelar. E foi o que eu fiz.

Joguei meu corpo contra o dela e nós rolamos no chão, eu tomei a arma dela e fugi do seu alcance. Agora eu tinha um novo alvo.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Quinn_**

Mas que baixinha enfezada! Ela me lembrava alguém muito familiar. Eu rolei pro lado no minuto em que ela atirou, a bala passou raspando minha orelha. Eu corri e me joguei atrás de uma poltrona. Eu escutei um tiro, mas dessa vez não era pra mim. Ergui a cabeça a tempo de ver uma porta de metal se fechando e ela se jogando contra ela.

– Oh não! não! não! – ela berrou. Avistei a arma que ela tinha derrubado embaixo da poltrona. Me contorci enfiando meu braço embaixo dela e peguei a arma.

Ela atirou contra mim de novo e passou muito perto. Muito mesmo. Eu fiquei com medo de tocar meu nariz e descobrir que ele não estava mais lá.

Então fiquei puta da vida. Essa filha da puta vem na minha missão tentar matar meu alvo, deixa ele escapar e ainda atira contra mim. Quem ela pensa que é! Ninguém atira em Quinn Fabray!

**_Rachel_**

Oh não. O Pillsbury escapou! Eu não acredito nisso! Eu ia matar essa desgraçada. Eu estava furiosa, ela ia me pagar por isso! Ah se ia! Eu atirei contra ela, mas a filha da puta era rápida. Ela atirou em mim e eu abaixei no minuto exato e que a bala subia, passou raspando minha testa.

Agora a porra ficou séria!

Com as armas apontadas uma contra a outra, as luzes acenderam e nossos olhos se encontraram. Eu fiquei estática, aqueles olhos eram muito familiares. Antes que qualquer coisa possa ser pronunciada vozes irromperam o corredor. Os capangas de Pillsbury.

Nos olhamos e resolvemos que tínhamos problemas maiores do que uma rixa por um alvo perdido. Atirei contra a janela estilhaçando os vidros e nós corremos saltando por ela. Quando pousamos no chão nosso olhar se cruzou de novo. Eu não podia lidar com isso agora. Eu desviei o olhar e corri o mais rápido que pude pra longe de tudo aquilo.

**_Quinn_**

Eu acelerei o carro me afastando daquela confusão, não podia ser... só não podia. Quando foi que minha vida pessoal se misturou com a profissional? Talvez eu tivesse imaginando coisas, afinal morenas baixinhas existiam varias.

Mas aquela boca, aquelas pernas... não... era ela, só podia ser ela. Eu dormi com essa mulher durante cinco anos. Eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

**_Rachel_**

Irrompi no escritório da Archer absurdamente preocupada. Minha vida tinha virado um caos. Tudo que eu acreditava, que eu tinha de sólido, foi – literalmente – atirado pela janela. Assim que passei pela porta, vários pares de olhos se viraram em minha direção, minha equipe já sabia o que tinha se passado a essa altura, mas ainda esperavam ansiosas pelo meu veredito.

– Perdemos o pacote — informei. — O rato fugiu.

Mercedes afundou na poltrona, desanimada, e soltou um muxoxo que soava como "Hell No". Ela sabia tanto quanto eu que aquele assunto era demasiado importante. Resumo da ópera: eu meti os pés pelas mãos.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Mercedes.

– Q-Um intruso atrapalhou a missão – eu não podia entrega-la sem pelo menos uma conversa – Uma mulher. Quero saber quem é essa vaca e o que ela estava fazendo nas minhas terras...

– Rachel...

–... e quero falar com o...

_– Rachel!_

Virei-me para ver o que era, impaciente. Tina engoliu em seco e tremendo me mostrou o telefone. Merda. Para Tina interromper assim só poderia ser _uma _pessoa do outro lado da linha.

— É pra você. Papai.

Olhamos uma para outra, receosas. Ela sabia que eu preferiria mil vezes enfrentar o esquadrão da morte do que atender àquela chamada. Mas a coragem é um dos pré-requisitos do meu traba lho, portanto não hesitei. Peguei o aparelho e atendi. O sotaque britânico de Papai, principalmente quando estava nervoso, era tão incisivo quanto um picador de gelo. Ouvi tudo que ele tinha a dizer sem interrompê-lo, ciente de que merecia cada uma daquelas tijoladas. Mesmo assim, tentei sair em defesa da minha equipe.

– _O rato está na toca e ele está em alerta, será impossível captura-lo agora._ — A resposta de Papai não foi fácil de ouvir.

— Senhor, havia um intruso no...

– _Eu disse a você que não havia margem para erros dessa vez!_

Por algum estranho motivo, senti um calafrio na espinha. Li vrei-me dele com um leve tremor do corpo, da mesma maneira que um cachorro molhado se livra da água no pêlo.

– Mas havia um intruso no...

_– Jamais deixamos testemunhas _— interrompeu Papai. — _Risco __zero. Se esse intruso identificou você..._

– Compreendo, senhor.

_– Você conhece as regras _— continuou Papai, a voz fria como gelo. — _Tem 48 horas para limpar a sujeira que deixou para trás, Fabray__._

Prendi a respiração ao perceber que ele ainda tinha alguma coisa a dizer. Mas a ligação foi interrompida. De fato eu conhecia as regras. Além disso, estava naquele ramo havia tempo suficiente para saber que Papai dizia exatamente o que pensava e fazia exatamente o que dizia. Não haveria uma se gunda chance. O sucesso era minha única opção.

Bati o telefone na base e voltei para minha equipe. - Temos um novo alvo — informei a elas. — Mas antes preci samos descobrir quem ela é.

**_Quinn_**

Eu não podia fugir disso. Eu tinha que falar com ela. Eu só... não tinha coragem. Como vou olhar pra cara dela sabendo que mais uma vez mentimos uma pra outra.

Apesar da minha falta de coragem eu tinha que, pelo menos, vê-la uma ultima vez. Lembrando tudo que passamos juntas, nosso casamento, eu sabia como divorcio era complicado. Já tinha passado por isso antes. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Eu conhecia as regras, não seria só separação. Uma de nós não viverá muito tempo.

Tirei meu telefone do bolso e liguei pra 'empresa' dela. Sabia que se tentasse o celular ela não atenderia.

**_Rachel_**

Como eu poderia esconder isso?! Não tinha como! Uma hora alguém ia descobrir e ia acabar com nós duas.

— É sua esposa — disse Mercedes atrás de mim. Levei um susto e me virei para trás. Mas Mercedes não estava com cara de quem tivesse descoberto um grande segredo. Apenas segura va um telefone na mão.

— É sua esposa — repetiu. — Já voltou de Atlanta. Quer sa ber sobre o jantar.- Ela tinha voltado. De Atlanta. Ou de onde quer que de fato es tivesse antes. Talvez em algum lugar mais agitado. Com fantasia. O chão pareceu se inclinar. Imagens da minha vida pessoal e do meu trabalho se misturavam, resultando em conclusões que não faziam sentido nenhum.

"Minha esposa... Minha mulher"

— Diz a ela que... — minha voz sumiu. Dizer a ela o quê?

— Diz que... - Mercedes olhava para mim, sem compreender o que se passava comigo.

— Diz que... o jantar será às sete. - Virei-me na cadeira puxando o porta cigarros que ela me deu há um ano. Tinha escrito a nossa frase: "Às balas que não nos encontraram"

**_Quinn_**

O jantar será às sete? Isso é tudo que ela consegue dizer? _O jantar __será às sete?_

— O jantar é _sempre _às sete — resmunguei ao telefone, e depois desliguei. _O jantar será às sete, o jantar será às sete..._

Santo Deus! Fazia cinco longos anos que eu acertava o relógio pelo horário do maldito jantar. Eu escovava os dentes ao lado dela, dividia o mesmo cl_oset. _Diabos, eu dormia ao lado dela, completamente indefesa e exposta, pelo que poderia ser uma eternidade!

Me veio a cabeça a penúltima noite antes da viagem... ela sussurrou no meu ouvido "Eu vou matar você por isso Quinn" oh... oh caramba... ela realmente pode me matar se quiser.

Ela saía sorrateiramente para assassinar pessoas sempre que eu lhe dava as costas. Ontem mesmo, caralho, tentou me APAGAR — e tudo que consegue dizer é "O jantar será às sete?!".

Eu participava de joguinhos psicológicos com uma das agentes mais traiçoeiras do mercado. Mas essa mulher... Puxa, ela ainda me levaria à Loucura.

Apoiei ambas as mãos numa lata de lixo da esquina, sentindo a tontura quando, de fato, a nossa situação me bateu.

"Agora tenha calma", disse para mim mesma.

Eu era uma profissional treinada para operar mesmo nas situações mais perigosas. Tinha a experiência e as habilitações necessárias para lidar com isso também. Levantei-me, e fui direto para o estacionamento. Tinha uma missão perigosíssima a cumprir.

Eu ia jantar em casa.

**_Rachel_**

Saí cedo do escritório, talvez pela primeira vez na vida. Disse a Mercedes que não me sentia bem. Que talvez algum coisa que comi me deixou grampeada. E por falar em grampear...

"Lembrete: verificar carro, casa, corpo, à procura de grampos que aquela psicopata assassina de aluguel possa ter plantado enquanto tenta va quebrar meu pescoço."

Mercedes engoliu minha desculpa. Pelo menos não disse nada. Mas seus olhos faziam todas as perguntas. Ainda era cedo para falar de minhas suspeitas. Não podia contar a ninguém — nem mesmo a ela, que sabia quase tudo a meu respeito. Eu ainda não estava pronta.

Precisava ter certeza — ver com os próprios olhos — de que minha vida com Quinn havia sido uma simples ilusão de ótica. Quando cheguei em casa, meus dedos doíam de tanto apertar o volante do carro. Minha sanidade mental repousava sobre uma única coisa. O jantar às sete.

Durante todo o trajeto, planejei detalhadamente o _menu. _Decidi que pratos e que toalha usaria. Pensei em parar para comprar flores pra ela. Queria — ou melhor, _precisava _— que tudo saísse perfeito. Pelo menos uma última vez.

**_Quinn_**

Os faróis do meu carro iluminaram a fachada de casa, o jardim, a garagem. Coisas para as quais eu sequer olhava mais, tudo tão familiar. De repente, aquela casa perfeita, num dos melhores subúrbios de Nova York, pareceu-me o cenário de um novo seriado de TV chamado "Essa vida que não é minha".

Apaguei os faróis e olhei para a casa por um instante, com apenas uma pergunta em mente: que diabos Rachel serviria no jantar daquela noite? Quando tentou me matar naquela festa, será que sabia que era _eu desde o começo, a esposa _dela, quem estava ali? Ou achou que eu não passava de uma agente inimiga que se metera no caminho dela?

Meu Deus, como isto era possível: duas pessoas morarem na mes ma casa, com tantos segredos importantes, e sequer suspeitarem da verdade? Olhei pela janela da cozinha. Nenhum sinal da minha querida esposa. Estaria ela planejando um jantar ou um assassinato?

Ao mesmo tempo apreensiva e furiosa, forcei a aliança no dedo e abri a porta do carro. A dobradiça chiou. Um cachorro latiu ao longe. Arbustos farfalha vam próximo à porta da frente. Naquela noite, minha casa adorável parecia incrivelmente ameaça dora, semelhante a uma linda judia com ideias malignas na cabeça. Totalmente alerta, segui pela calçada e abri a porta da frente.

Com cautela, pisei no _hall _de entrada, uma das mãos carregando a bolsa e a outra no bolso da jaqueta, onde eu guardava minha co ragem. Deixei a porta se fechar sozinha e segui em frente, olhos atentos para qualquer movimento.

— _Timing _perfeito. - Pulei de susto, e quase mandei bala no meu próprio pé.

Rachel. Ela havia surgido do nada, sorrateira e fatal. Vestida para matar, Deus queira que não literalmente. E trazendo nas mãos dois martínis gelados. A mulher perfeita. Como nos velhos tempos. Como se o universo inteiro não tivesse virado de cabeça para baixo desde que eu havia deixado aquela casa pela última vez. Olhei para os drinques e disse:

— Isso é novidade... — Rachel vivia no meu pé por causa da be bida.

— Uma novidade boa, eu espero — ela disse, com um sorriso sedutor.

Depois empurrou a taça de cristal na minha direção, e, por mero reflexo, tirei a mão do bolso para pegá-la. Do bolso onde estava a arma. Coincidência? Ou truque esperto de uma assassina experiente? Ela ofereceu os lábios para um beijinho. Beijei-a como de costume, mas sem fechar os olhos. E então notei. Ela também não fechou os dela.

– Voltou mais cedo — falou. Um desafio.

– Estava com saudades.

– Eu também – ela disse e, com o queixo, apontou para a sala de jantar.

– Vamos?

_– Après vous _— eu disse.

Com um leve movimento dos ombros, Rachel virou-se e seguiu na minha frente. Deixei que meus olhos passeassem pelo corpo dela, à procura de alguma pista, talvez de armas. A primeira vez, em muitos anos, que de fato a enxergavam. Verdade seja dita: aquele vestido revelava muito mais do que es condia. Nenhuma arma a bordo. Pelo menos do tipo convencional.

Decerto eu teria me deleitado mais com a paisagem não fosse o receio de que, a qualquer minuto, ela pudesse estourar os meus miolos. Quando entrei na sala de jantar, minha apreensão ficou ainda maior. O lugar estava todo emperiquitado, como se fôssemos receber a família real britânica em peso: flores, toalha de linho, talheres para todo lado.

"Fica esperta, Fabray", uma voz – muito parecida com a da treinadora Silvester – disse em minha mente. "A vadia vai aprontar a qual quer instante."

– Achei que você guardasse essas coisas para as ocasiões especiais — falei.

– E jantar com minha linda esposa não é uma ocasião especial?

Ela chegou ao ponto de afastar uma cadeira para que eu sentasse. Sentei-me devagar, meus olhos fixos nos dela, todos os sentidos atentos. Como se fosse o _maitre _de um restaurante sofisticado, Rachel retirou o guardanapo de linho de cima do meu prato, abriu-o com um gesto brusco e ruidoso — devo admitir que nesse momento senti um frio na espinha — e por fim estendeu-o em meu colo.

– Muito obrigada, _Querida_ — eu disse, fazendo o jogo dela.

— Por você eu faço tudo, _Querida_ — ela sussurrou. Aposto que sim.

Aproveitei que ela estava atrás de mim e furtivamente escondi minha faca sob o guardanapo. Aparentemente ela não notou; seguiu feliz para a cozinha, jogan do um sorriso charmoso por sobre o ombro antes de desaparecer. Lutei para reprimir uma sonora gargalhada e peguei meu drinque.

Até que vi algo na cozinha, pouco antes da porta se fechar. Uma embalagem de soda cáustica sobre a bancada da pia. Minha taça congelou no ar, a poucos centímetros da boca. Caramba, como era mesmo o cheiro da soda cáustica? Farejei a bebida. Nenhum cheiro esquisito. Pensei. Quem sabe... Mas isso não provava nada.

Sem tirar os olhos da cozinha, derramei o drinque num vaso de flores sobre a mesa, torcendo para que elas não explodissem. Enquanto esperava, examinei a mesa à procura de... não sabia exatamente do quê: pistas, armas, armadilhas. Os talheres de prata brilhavam, ameaçadores, sob a luz das velas. O vinho se transformou num veículo para o veneno; o centro de mesa, num instrumento de estrangulação; o arranjo de flores, num possível esconderijo para uma granada.

Então minha adorável esposa voltou à sala, carregando um assado nas mãos e sorrindo como uma mistura de coelhinha da Playboy e dona-de-casa exemplar. O assado tinha uma faca cravada no topo, uma faca de aparência sinistra.

– Resolvi sair da dieta, por hoje. Carne assada recheada com bacon.

— Humm... Carne assada com bacon. Meu prato predileto. Mas tem certeza que não vai se sentir mal? – perguntei me fingindo de preocupada – as vezes pra alguém que nunca comeu carne isso pode cair no seu estômago como veneno.

– Não se preocupe amor. Hoje eu quero uma boa carne mal passada – ela me deu um sorriso maníaco. Ela queria meu coro, essa era a verdade!

A lâmina cintilava sob a luz das velas enquanto Rachel afiava a faca, empunhando-a como se quisesse deixar bem claro que sabia cortar muito mais que um pedaço de carne. Como se tivesse vida própria, minha mão rapidamente se fechou em torno do pulso dela.

— Não... — murmurei. — Você já teve trabalho demais preparando esta maravilha. Deixa que eu corto.

De início ela resistiu, mas, à custa de muito charme, acabou cedendo. Fez questão de se afastar da mesa assim que a faca, afiada como uma gilete, passou às minhas mãos. Segurando a faca no ar, pronto para cravá-la na carne, vi o reflexo de Rachel sobre a lâmina.

Merda! Ela havia retirado outra faca, ainda maior que a primeira, do bolso de seu aventalzinho ridículo. Como foi que ela fez aquilo caber ali? O facão era grande o suficiente para abrir uma trilha no meio da floresta, mas ela usava-o para cortar ao meio as batatas assadas. Como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

A situação era sinistra. Nós duas ali, juntinhas, como se fôssemos recém-casadas, talvez procurando meios para degolar uma a outra. Reparando em Rachel, fiquei abismada com a facilidade com que ela manejava uma faca. Diabos, por que nunca havia notado isso antes? Aquela mulher tinha as mãos de um samurai. Perguntei a mim mesma o que ela usava para treinar.

— Como vão as coisas no trabalho? — perguntei casualmente.

— Tudo em paz — ela respondeu. — Na verdade, tivemos um probleminha com uma comissão esta semana.

— É mesmo? — perguntei, todas as antenas levantadas.

— É. Duas empresas contratadas pra executar o mesmo serviço. - Servi uma fatia do assado no prato dela.

— E as coisas se arranjaram depois?

Ela serviu uma batata no meu, a faca um pouquinho próxima demais do meu braço, eu tirei meu braço de perto da faca e passei envolta dela.

— Ainda não. — ela falou fechando os olhos como ela sempre fazia quando eu a abraçava por trás — Mas vão se arranjar.

Eu fechei meus olhos apertando seu corpo contra o meu com força. Senti seu cheiro tão próximo. Mordi seu ombro engolindo o choro. Senti seu corpo tremer e sabia que ela estava lutando contra o mesmo. Nosso casamento era uma merda, essa mulher era louca, mas, porra... eu a amava.

– Quinn... jantar vai esfriar – ela sussurrou.

– Tudo bem... nós vamos comer só salada mesmo – ela riu de leve, mas, assim como tudo nessa casa, o riso logo morreu.

Sentamos nas cabeceiras da mesa, fora do alcance físico uma da outra. Ela bebericou o vinho e esperou que eu começasse a comer. Olhei para o prato à minha frente, hesitante. E se a comida esti vesse envenenada?

Depois percebi Rachel me observando com atenção. Não podia dei xar que ela notasse meu pavor; portanto, como uma boa Fabray não recusei o desafio, dei uma garfada pegando um pouco de tudo no prato e enchi a boca.

— Hummm... Delicioso — eu disse, refreando o impulso de cuspir tudo no chão. — Fez alguma coisa diferente?

Ela me encarou pela primeira vez naquela noite.

— Você _sempre _pergunta isso - Ora bolas, o que mais eu poderia dizer depois de mil e oitocentas refeições ao lado dela? Para virar o jogo, sorri entre dentes e disse:

— Sempre me esqueço de como esse prato é delicioso.

Rachel gostou do que ouviu e sorriu também. Eu brincava com a comida, na tentativa de ganhar tempo.

— Você pode me passar...

_Zuuum! _Algo veio zunindo na minha direção, e automaticamente lancei a mão na mesa para pegá-lo. O saleiro. Fosse uma Lâmina qualquer, eu estaria morto antes que o sorriso chegasse aos lábios dela.

De certa forma, Rachel estava fazendo o que sempre fazia: sempre caprichava na arrumação da mesa; sempre servia um jantar legal, como aqueles que aparecem nas revistas; sempre corria atrás da ina tingível perfeição. Porra, era como se eu comesse no mesmo restaurante todo santo dia.

Mas naquela noite ela estava diferente. Não estávamos apenas num restaurante diferente. Estávamos em outro planeta. Tudo parecia ter um subtexto. Seus gestos pareciam sutilmente diferentes. Observei quando ela levou a mão ao copo de água. Seus movimen tos pareciam seguros, deliberados; cada um deles, uma linha reta.

Como era possível que eu nunca tivesse percebido os músculos rígidos que delineavam aqueles braços tão lindos? Aquele seu jeito de andar, gracioso como o de uma ninja? O estado de alerta constante, a reação imediata a qualquer barulho?

Como uma verdadeira profissional, Rachel tinha consciência de cada um de seus movimentos, sabia que reflexos bem condicionados e movimentos seguros muitas vezes significavam a diferença entre a vida e a morte.

Talvez tivesse escondido todas essas coisas de mim. Ou talvez fosse _eu _que, entediada demais, preocupada demais ou _estúpida _demais, não tivesse tido olhos para enxergar o que estava bem debaixo do meu nariz aquele tempo todo.

— Como foi em Atlanta? — ela perguntou especificamente. Sabia muito bem que eu não tinha estado lá.

— Tive uns probleminhas com uns números — respondi sem titu bear. — Algumas coisas não batiam umas com as outras.

— Coisas importantes?

— Vitais.

Nosso olhar se entrecruzou sobre a mesa. Eu podia ver as chamas que ardiam em seus olhos.

— Mais um pouco de vinho? — ofereci. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, adiantei: — Deixe que eu sirvo; afinal, a garrafa está no _meio _da mesa.

Levantei-me da cadeira e fui servi-la. Gostei de ver o medo subitamente brotar nos olhos dela.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Rachel_**

Olhem só para isto... Essa filha-da-puta está sorrindo amplamente pra mim como se nada tivesse errado. Há minutos atrás estava apreensiva, até me abraçou – como há tempos não fazia – e agora está com o sorriso convencido de volta na cara!

Sentada do outro lado da mesa, exatamente como vinha fazendo todas as noites por cinco longos anos. Os mesmos gestos, as mesmas palavras, o mesmo maldito sorriso. Sempre sorrindo. Sorrindo para mim. Sorrindo para tudo o que eu dizia. Sem jamais enxergar o que quer que fosse. E mentindo deslavadamente durante todo esse tempo.

_Como foi em Atlanta, querida?_

_Tudo bem, fora uns probleminhas com uns números. Blá, blá, blá. Acontece, meu amor, que eu não estava em Atlanta. Estava numa festa de um mafioso__, tentando explodir os seus miolos com uma semi-automatica!_

Por um instante fiquei ali, observando-a repetir o mesmo teatro de sempre. Será que pensava em mim quando não estava em casa? Será que riu da mulherzinha ridícula e impotente quando dava em cima do velho safado? Será que fazia piadas com o meu nome quando se jogava nos braços de uma agente qualquer, provavel mente uma _femme fatale, _nas noitadas pós-missão cumprida?

Era por isso, então, que virava para o lado e dormia feito pedra sempre que passava as noites comigo. Não que lhe faltasse apetite. Mas gastava cada gota de sua energia vivendo aquela emocionante vida dupla! Cachorra. Agora vinha para o meu lado como se fosse uma esposa dedicada, pronto para me servir mais uma taça de vinho. De repente, meu coração parou. Não gostei nada daquele brilho em seu olhar. A questão era a seguinte: será que Quinn sabia que era _eu, _sua mulher, quando descarregou um pente de pistola na minha cara? E agora estava ali para terminar o serviço?

Talvez não soubesse. Nem soubesse que _eu _sabia. E no final das contas quisesse apenas me servir um pouco de vinho. Ou talvez estivesse cansada da mulher enfadonha e quisesse dar cabo dela apenas para fugir com alguma agentezinha ordinária chamada Sunshine! Ela vinha na minha direção, casualmente carregando a garrafa na palma da mão, olhos sempre pregados nos meus. Aquela garrafa me deixou tensa. Se quisesse, Quinn não teria a menor dificuldade para espatifá-la no meu crânio.

Meus olhos procuraram a faca mais próxima. Prendi a respira ção, cruzei as pernas, levantei minha taça. Quando Quinn se abaixou para me servir — ou matar —, percebi que ela parecia surpresa.

Meu vestido havia subido um pouco nas pernas, revelando meu joelho enfaixado e os hematomas adquiridos na queda da janela.

Ela deixou a garrafa escorregar de sua mão.

Num gesto rápido, estiquei o braço e peguei a garrafa em pleno voo. Uma manobra brilhante. Reflexos excelentes. Reflexos incomuns para uma dona-de-casa.

Que estupidez, a minha.

Quinn lentamente abriu um sorriso, o meu sorriso predileto. Nosso olhar se cruzou outra vez. Ela sabia. E sabia que eu sabia. E agora _eu _sabia que ela sabia que eu sabia. Isso mesmo. De repente nos transformamos num casal que sa bia demais.

Deixei a garrafa cair.

Vendo-a cair — aparentemente em câmera lenta — em direção ao nosso tapete perfeitamente branco, fui surpreendida por certas lembranças...

Nosso encontro em Bogotá. Quinn sempre envolvida nas coisas. Nunca lhe perguntei o que estava fazendo por lá, nem por que saía em horários tão estranhos para trabalhar. Só me interessavam àquelas horas abençoadas em que ela estava livre para passar em minha cama. Quando não estava fazendo amor com ela, cuidava das missões que me haviam levado até lá. Quatro assassinatos em apenas uma se mana. E ela? Decerto fazia exatamente o mesmo.

A vadia vinha mentindo para mim desde o início.

Com um barulho surdo, a garrafa se esborrachou no chão, espa lhando vinho para todos os lados e cobrindo nosso tapete perfeito com uma terrível mancha vermelho-sangue.

**_Quinn_**

Nos encaramos pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, eu levantei e ficamos nessa guerra de olhares. Acusações silenciosas, a culpa e o medo do que viria. Tudo transmitido pelo olhar.

— Vou buscar uma toalha — ela disse.

— Deixa que eu busco — eu disse. Uma desculpa. Nós duas precisávamos fugir.

Saímos dessa batalha visual e eu corri até o escritório e fechando a porta, arfando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona, a mente funcio nando a mil por hora. Minha cabeça girava, minha respiração falhava e meu coração doía. Numa única noite, num único instante, o mundo inteiro havia desabado junto com aquela garrafa de vinho. Nenhuma palavra dita. Nenhuma bala disparada. Mas nossos olhos haviam confessado tudo.

Ela sabia, eu sabia. Não havia caminho de volta.

Olhando nos olhos de Rachel enquanto o vinho se derramava, tive um pequeno _flashback. _Recordações de Bogotá. Não tinha perguntado a ela o que fazia ali. Não tinha estranhado a facilidade com que tinha caído na minha cama. Apenas havia fica do feliz, muito feliz, por tê-la ao meu lado. E entre um encontro e outro, quando eu dava um jeito de escapulir para cuidar das minhas missões — quatro assassinatos numa única semana —, ela escapulia para fazer a mesma coisa.

A vadia vinha mentindo para mim desde o início.

Já havia tentado me matar antes. Agora que estava ciente de que eu sabia de tudo, não tinha outra coisa a fazer senão me eliminar. Ouvi um barulho de motor ligando. Colei o ouvido con tra a porta, mas não ouvi nada. Fui até a escrivaninha e abri um compartimento secreto dentro de uma das gavetas. Uma arma, um pente de balas e um silenciador. Três movimentos rápidos, e as partes se encaixaram. Escutei o barulho de novo parecia... engoli o nó na garganta, parecia... Uma serra elétrica.

Minhas pernas ficaram bambas, apertei com força a arma contra o peito e fui checar o que era. Na minha cabeça a imagem de Rachel gargalhando como uma louca correndo pra cima de mim com uma serra elétrica tirava toda minha coragem - que ela nunca saiba – mas eu estava morrendo de medo.

Olhei pela porta e vi por cima da cerca o senhor Thomas serrando madeira, suspirei aliviada. Em seguida escutei a porta bater. A arma es condida nas costas, respirei fundo e saí para o corredor. Varri com os olhos a sala de jantar. As chamas das velas cintila vam de maneira estranha. Como se Rachel tivesse acabado de passar correndo por elas.

— Rach? — chamei. — Querida...? - Nenhuma resposta. Talvez já não respondesse por esse nome.

Então ouvi um barulho do lado de fora. Imediatamente olhei pelas Janelas. A porta da garagem estava se abrindo. O carro... Ela estava fugin do de carro! Rapidamente atravessei a sala, saí pela porta da frente, cruzei o jardim e cheguei à garagem a tempo de vê-la engatar a ré para sair. Joguei-me no caminho, impedindo que ela continuasse.

— Pare o carro, Rachel!

Não parou. Em vez disso, pisou fundo no acelerador, jogou a tra seira do nosso lindo Mercedes _station-wagon _contra a mureta externa e seguiu em disparada sobre a grama do jardim. Sabia que não poderia alcançá-la simplesmente correndo atrás do carro. Avistei a bicicleta da filha do senhor Thomas, peguei-a e disparei atrás do carro pedalando feito uma louca. Me sentia uma idiota correndo pelas ruas em uma bicicleta de criança, cor de rosa, com uma cesta de coraçãozinho na frente. Graças a Deus estava de noite. Avistei o carro virando a esquina, segui-o a todo vapor. Do nada surgiu um cachorro encapetado e começou a me perseguir. Era a maldita cachorra dos Sullivan. Eu xinguei e berrei tentando afasta-lo, mas a criatura não se intimidava. Ela tentou pegar minha perna e eu consegui acertar um chute nela. Ele saiu rolando e foi parar no meio dos arbustos.

— Toma essa cadela maldita! — berrei.

Voltei a me focar no carro e meus olhos se cruzaram com os de Rachel. A expressão no olhar dela teria incendiado até mesmo um boneco de neve, Oh não. Ela estava achando que eu xinguei ela. Com um sorriso de lado Rachel brecou bruscamente. Eu não. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu só tive tempo de soltar o guidão enquanto voava por cima do carro. Cai como um jaca um pouco a frente do carro. Senti uma dor terrível nas costas, tossi tentando limpar minha garganta. Eu me virei ficando com as costas no chão. Senti a dor se tornar insuportável. Tentei me levantar, mas meu braço ficou sem força. Tentei de novo e acabei caindo pra trás. Enquanto caia senti um impulso no braço e ouvi um barulho baixo, mas muito familiar.

_Bum! _Com o impacto, acidentalmente disparei minha arma.

— Merda!

As balas são assim: não há como chamá-las de volta. De certa forma, são como o sexo. Quando aquele martelo bate e diz "é agora", pronto, a merda já foi feita. E, tanto num caso como no outro, "acidentalmente" nunca é uma coisa boa.

Mas há algo ainda pior do que acidentalmente disparar uma arma. É quando a bala escolhe — entre uma infinidade de alvos possí veis — acertar o pára-brisa do carro da sua mulher. Caralho. Se Rachel já não estivesse morta... decerto viria atrás de mim. Eu tava fodida!

**_Rachel_**

Talvez Quinn quisesse continuar em casa e brincar de polícia e ladrão. Caubói e índio. Espião x espião. Mas eu já estava farta de jogar. E não ficaria naquela casa nem por mais um segundo. Então fugi.

— Cinco anos... — sussurrei, enquanto atabalhoadamente tirava o carro da garagem. — Cinco anos...

Saí cantando pneus pela rua e dobrei uma esquina. De repente entrou no meu campo de visão Quinn, dirigindo uma bicicleta cor-de-rosa e xingando feito louco. Seria comico se não fosse trágico.

Ela berrou um insulto qualquer, que não pude entender, só escutei o final. Cadela maldita. Como ela ousa! Res pondi com um olhar de poucos amigos. Senti um sorriso maroto tomar conta de meus lábios. Ela ia pagar caro por essa ousadia. Freei o carro, e com prazer assisti Quinn voar sobre o carro e cai no chão. Senti um aperto no peito ao ve-la imóvel. Logo ela começou a se mover. Eu ri quando ela caiu pela segunda vez, mas meu riso morreu com o barulho do disparo.

Uma bala atravessou o pára-brisa do meu carro!

Mal pude acreditar. A filha da puta estava tentando me matar!

Instintivamente fechei os olhos já prepara da para o impacto. Precisei de alguns segundos para constatar que a bala havia pas sado raspando pela minha cabeça. Suspirando de alívio, olhei através do furo no pára-brisa, e lá estava ela, toda suja, toda fora do eixo, linda como sempre. Assassina cruel. Nas horas vagas, minha esposa.

— Vadia! — gritei.

— Calma, querida, muita calma! — ela berrou, correndo como uma louca na minha direção e acenando com a arma. — Não tive a intenção de...

Mas eu estava furiosa demais para raciocinar. Sabia apenas que não queria mais ouvir suas mentiras. Pisei fundo.

– Isso mesmo! — Quinn gritou. — Libere a raiva! - Mas depois percebeu que eu não estava brincando. - Rachel! — berrou. — Pare esse carro!

— Sinto muito, querida — murmurei para mim mesma. — Você não diz mais o que eu devo ou não devo fazer.

Uma das muitas coisas que Quinn não sabia a meu respeito era o fato de que, ao longo dos anos, eu já havia passado por toda espécie de desafio e jamais havia perdido. Muitos grandalhões poderiam atestar minha coragem se já não estivessem debaixo da terra.

No último segundo, Quinn saltou sobre o capo e depois, para cima do teto. Dei uma olhadela para trás para ver onde ela havia caído. Tudo bem, para ver se ainda estava viva. Tomara que tenha desfigurado aquele rosto lindo. Mas nenhum sinal de Quinn.

O que não poderia significar outra coisa a não ser... Ela ainda estava no teto!

Meio segundo depois, uma das janelas de trás explodiu com um tiro, e Quinn se jogou no banco coberta de estilhaços. Ela era boa, devo admitir.

— Rachel, _escuta... _— ela começou a dizer, inclinando-se sobre o banco da frente.

Mas eu não gostava de ficar atrás. Ela fez a entrada triunfal, então eu iria fazer a saída: abri a porta do carro e pulei fora, rolando no asfalto até subir num gramado macio.

_Cara Quinnie _— eu gostaria de ter dito depois de pular —, _adeus. __Nosso casamento acabou. __Pode ficar com o carro._

Mas ela não teria ouvido. Berrava alto demais.

**_Quinn_**

Caralho!

"Ela pulou do carro... E eu estou aqui, igual uma idiota, no banco de trás!"

Não restava dúvida. Ela ainda não havia perdoado o tiro acidental!

Olhei pela janela e vi Rachel, já de pé, limpando a sujeira da roupa como se nada tivesse acontecido. E senti o carro bater no meio-fio.

— Rachel! — berrei, os pneus já fora do chão. — A gente precisa _conversaaaaarl_

Não sei como, mas naquela mesma noite fui bater — suja, toda machucada, mas sem nenhum osso quebrado — na porta do Puck. Fisicamente eu estava bem. Mas o coração e a mente nem tanto. O primeiro acabara de levar uma surra e a segunda estava prestes a explodir.

Puck abriu uma brecha e espiou para fora. Depois escancarou a porta, dizendo:

– Que diabos aconteceu com você? - Mancando, atravessei a soleira.

— Minha mulher.

**_Rachel_**

Sem saber para onde ir, tomei a direção da minha segunda casa, o escritório. Ao clicar meu andar, como de praxe o computador me reconheceu. "Rachel Fabray" com um suspiro cansado eu corrigi.

"É Berry! Não Fabray. Berry...".

Era tarde, mas Mercedes ainda estava lá. Olhou para mim e, sem hesitar, buscou uma cadeira confortável para que eu pudesse sentar. Respirei fundo e contei a ela as novidades.

— Oh... Como é que é?

Respondi com uma cara de reprovação, pois já não tinha sido fácil cuspir as palavras da primeira vez. Além do mais, ela havia compreendido muito bem toda a história e não precisava ouvir tudo de novo.

— A agente que tínhamos ordem para matar, a mulher que tentou me matar, era um elemento conhecido. Quer dizer, relativa mente conhecido: minha esposa.

— Mas tudo isso é louco! — disse Mecedes, puxando uma cadeira onde pudesse se jogar. — Uma chance em um mi lhão... — Ela balançou a cabeça. — Mas poderia ser pior, Rachel.

As farpas que meus olhos lançaram na direção dela poderiam ter derrubado um touro no chão.

— É mesmo?

Mercedes encolheu os ombros de um jeito engraçado, e eu teria rido fossem outras as circunstâncias. Minha vida sempre foi fora do comum, sempre. Mas era um fora do comum controlável, então Quinn entrou na minha vida e complicou tudo. Fez com que eu sentisse coisas que jamais havia imaginado poder sen tir por alguém. Fez com que eu desejasse uma vida sabidamente impossível. No calor da hora, eu havia deixado que a excitação e o perigo de Bogotá me turvassem a razão; deixado que o inimigo capturasse a última coisa que eu gostaria de um dia ver capturada.

Meu coração.

Mercedes havia me alertado, mas não lhe dei ouvidos. Felizmente minha melhor amiga era uma profissional casca-grossa dos serviços de inteligência e tinha muito mais a oferecer que um lenço e um copo de água com açúcar.

— Tudo bem — ela disse. — A situação é um pouco esquisita. Mas, pensando bem, todos os casamentos deveriam vir com uma data de validade. — A julgar pela expressão no olhar, Mercedes já tinha visto aquele filme antes. Um filme nada agradável de se ver. Comecei a brincar com minha aliança de casamento.

— Olha — ela continuou — isso tudo tem um lado posi tivo... Você não a ama. Precisa matá-la. Ora, ninguém faz isso melhor que você!

Fiquei calada. Podia sentir Mercedes olhando fixamente para mim, tentando ler meus pensamentos.

— Espera aí — ela disse. — Não vá me dizer que você ainda ama a vadia...

Depois de perceber o olhar severo em meu rosto, Mercedes saiu da sala por iniciativa própria. Era uma agente calejada e sabia como evitar o fogo amigo. Ah, paciência... Eu me desculparia depois; por ora, estava con tente por ficar sozinha. Fui até o frigobar do escritório e busquei um copo com gelo e uma garrafa de _scotch._

Servi a bebida como se fosse Coca-Cola Light; depois segurei o copo com as duas mãos e mandei tudo para dentro com um único _shot. _Nada muito elegante, eu sei. Mas resolveu o problema.

Aquela era — afinal — uma ocasião especial.

Enchi o copo outra vez. Depois tirei a aliança e fiquei olhando para minha mão. Uma aliança pálida e fantasmagórica permanecia na pele, onde, durante tantos anos, o ouro havia protegido a carne das vicissitudes da vida.

Essa marca desapareceria com o tempo? Ou ficaria ali até o últi mo dos meus dias, como uma cicatriz? A pergunta de Mercedes pairava no ar.

"Não vá me dizer que você ainda ama a vadia...".

Santo Deus, eu tinha medo de saber qual seria a resposta ver dadeira. Mas estava diante de uma nova encruzilhada, e só poderia seguir por um único caminho. Literalmente.

A aliança caiu no chão. Dei mais um gole na bebida. E fiz o inadmissível: eu, Rachel F-Berry — matadora experiente e profissional, co ração de pedra —, deixei a cabeça cair entre as mãos e chorei como um bebê.

**_Quinn_**

Puck é meio lento para algumas coisas, mas naquela noite foi rá pido no gatilho ao me aconselhar. Depois de ouvir toda a história em detalhes, repetiu "eu te disse" um milhão de vezes (tudo bem, eu tinha feito por merecer) e depois sentenciou:

— Apaga a mulher.

Ouvi aquilo, ainda bufando de raiva, e imediatamente percebi que não havia outra coisa a fazer.

– Isso mesmo. Você tem toda razão. Vou apagar a vadia! — Minha frase teria mais efeito se eu não tivesse me debulhado em lágrimas após dize-la.

– Olha Q... não fica assim... — ele disse tentando me conforta. Depois ele sussurrou — há algo que eu possa fazer? Eu não sei lhe dar com uma mulher chorando...

– Tudo bem... eu to bem... Vou terminar com isso – eu disse fungando.

Precisei afastar um pote de biscoitos, uma fatia de queijo _cheddar _quase podre e um vidro de mostarda aberto para pegar uma pistola automática sobre a bancada da cozinha. Pela primeira vez na vida fiquei feliz por Puck ser tão desleixado.

— Vou levar isto aqui emprestado, pode ser?

Puck fez que sim com a cabeça, com total naturalidade, como se eu tivesse pedido para filar um cigarro. Com a arma na mão, e pilhado de adrenalina, irrompi porta afora. Eu sempre fui muito no automático pra cumprir minhas missões, mas dessa vez algo me prendia. Talvez fosse porque a missão era para matar minha própria mulher.

Alguma coisa no ar fresco da noite parecia me dizer: "Segura a onda."

Talvez fossem as estrelas. Talvez fossem as vozes esquizofrênicas na minha cabeça. De um jeito ou de outro, não conseguia encontrar forças para atravessar o jardim de Puck. Fiquei ali, parada, como se tivesse en curralada por uma espécie de cerca elétrica psicológica. Estava cansada. É, era isso, eu estava cansada. Resignada, voltei para a casa e entrei.

— São quatro da matina — me expliquei — Amanhã eu acabo com ela.

— Tá certo, tá certo — ele concordou —, amanhã você aca ba com ela. Já é tarde. — Puck tomou a arma das minhas mãos. — Quer dormir aqui?

Pensei em dizer "Não, vou dormir em casa", mas logo me dei conta de que não tinha mais uma casa para onde ir. Então aceitei o convite de Puck. Num ato cavalheiresco Puck me cedeu sua cama e arrastou um colchão ao lado da cama. Nós ficamos em silencio.

– Sabe Q... – ele gaguejou – eu to aqui. Pro que você precisar.

Puck podia ser mulherengo, cara de pau, mas sempre foi um bom amigo. Esteve comigo em todas as horas. Eu sabia que ele me amava, ele sempre o fez, mas ele sempre respeitou minha escolha. Nunca me julgou. E como agora, na maioria das vezes, ele sempre foi a única pessoa com quem eu pude contar.

— Boa noite, Puck — eu disse, desmaiando logo em seguida.

— Boa noite, Quinnie — ele disse. Ele ergueu sua mão e tomou a minha, foi um conforto e tanto ter algo em que me segurar.

**_Rachel_**

Ah, minha linda casinha...

Minha equipe esquadrinhava todos os cómodos, virando tudo de cabeça para baixo. Tive de morder a língua para não gritar: "Pa rem! Parem!"

Era a casa com a qual eu havia sonhado desde menina. Bairro bom, rua boa, quintal grande. Dentro, tudo era espaçoso e bonito. Carpete grosso. Xícaras de porcelana enfileiradas numa prateleira. Geladeira sempre estocada com o que há de melhor. E um lindo quarto compartilhado com minha linda esposa. Tudo perfeito. Como as casas que aparecem nas revistas.

E agora uma equipe de agentes bem treinadas jogava tudo abai xo, desterrando os seus segredos mais íntimos. Tina berrava ordens como um sargento do exército:

— Coisas esquecidas nos bolsos. Recibos. Caixas de fósforos. Vocês sabem o que fazer.

Sim, elas sabiam. E eu sabia também. Quantas vezes já não havia revirado pelo avesso a vida de alguém até que tudo se reduzisse a impressões digitais e pedacinhos de fibra?

Eu mesma havia treinado aquelas mulheres; sabia que eram boas, e também o que estavam fazendo ali. Investigavam a "cena do crime", à procura de todo tipo de pistas. Logo estariam bisbilho tando os _e-mails _de Quinn, examinando nossas contas, vasculhando nossas gavetas, nossas recordações, nosso lixo.

Como se dissecar as coisas fosse me ajudar a compreender me lhor a situação. Disse a mim mesma para voltar à realidade, para fazer o que precisava ser feito. Quanto antes melhor. Passando pelo quarto vi Jessie levando a mão na primeira gaveta do criado-mudo. Arregalei os olhos e fechei a gaveta antes que ela olhasse dentro.

— Deixa que eu cuido disto.

Ignorei o olhar divertido no rosto dela e me mantive firme em frente ao criado mudo, o protegendo como se minha vida dependesse disso. Após ela se distanciar, eu peguei uma caixa deixada em cima da cama e derramei todo conteúdo no chão. Varias fotos se espalharam no chão e eu sequer me senti tentada a olhar para elas. Uma vitória. Mas então caí de joelhos. Ao lado da pilha de fotos, encontrei um jornal amarelado, um jornal de língua espanhola com uma flor seca escapando das páginas. Peguei-o com todo cuidado, lembrando...

Nossa primeira "manhã seguinte" juntas. O _café con leche, _o jor nal com aquela florzinha selvagem e reles escondida na dobra, um singelo presente de amor. Até mesmo um marciano teria sentido uma centelha de nostalgia.

— Encontrou alguma coisa? — perguntou Mercedes.

Levantei o rosto e vi que minha amiga me observava. Desfiz o nó na garganta e respondi:

— Estou apenas checando os bens pessoais do nosso alvo. Joguei o jornal sobre a pilha de fotos e saí da sala.

Vagando de um cômodo a outro, fiscalizando o trabalho da mi nha equipe, tive a sensação de que via minha própria casa pela pri meira vez. Lembrei-me de como estava a sala de visitas quando nos mudamos: totalmente vazia, e cheia de esperanças. Na primeira noite, Quinn e eu dividimos uma _pizza _e uma garrafa de vinho, jan tando à luz de velas sobre um caixote emborcado. E depois fizemos amor ali mesmo...

Senti um aperto no coração. Fazia anos que eu não pensava na quela noite. Agora a casa estava completamente mobiliada e lindamente de corada com peças elegantes e caras. Quando foi que tudo isso deixou de ser tão maravilhoso?

Sem nenhum motivo específico, subi as escadas e parei diante de uma fotografia emoldurada: Quinn e eu em Coney Island, sorrindo. Sorrindo e mentindo.

Senti que alguém me observava e olhei pela porta da suíte. Meu enorme urso de pelúcia estava sentado à beira da cama, acenando com seu sorriso pateta. Sorri de volta, lembrando-me do dia em que ganhei este prêmio, numa feira de rua. Da expressão no olhar de Quinn quando eu...

Então vi uma faca afundar no coração do urso. Uma de minhas colegas havia cortado a pelúcia e começava a vasculhar o estofo à procura de pistas. Outro nó na garganta. Mas levantei o queixo e respirei fundo. Eu _não _ia chorar. Minha vida naquela casa tinha sido apenas um disfarce esperto, só isso.

E então ouvi a voz de Quinn dentro do quarto. Meu Deus! Ela estava ali? No meio daquela confusão toda? Fui correndo ver o que era e me deparei com um cenário parecido com uma festinha de colegiais. Algumas das minhas colegas estavam aboletadas na cama, assistindo a uma fita de vídeo que eu havia gravado numa viagem de férias.

Dali saíra a voz de Quinn. E minha voz também. E risadas. Muitas risadas. No vídeo Quinn se curva e me beija. Olha o quanto nós fomos felizes e saber que era tudo mentira era como uma facada no peito.

"Sorria pra câmera, Rach"

"Se você para de me beijar, talvez eu sorria" no vídeo eu virei e sorri.

"Ok, mudei de ideia, pode parar de sorri e volta a me beijar" e foi o que eu fiz. Eu me lembro de nunca ter sido tão feliz como naquele dia.

– O que é _isso? _— perguntei.

– Aparentemente sua lua-de-mel — respondeu Janet.

– Sei muito bem o que é! — desferi. — Quero saber o que _vocês _estão fazendo com essa fita!

– Pesquisa — disse Janet, defendendo-se. — Informações adi cionais. Sobre o alvo. — As outras garotas concordaram com a ca beça.

Ah, não! Eu _acabara _de descobrir que meu casamento tinha sido uma farsa e que minha linda esposa era uma desconhecida; não estava em condições de assistir ao vídeo da minha lua-de-mel!

— Nunca te vi assim, tão feliz — suspirou Janet.

Não estava disposta a ver aquele vídeo em que eu aparecia feliz nos braços de Quinn. Não queria me lembrar do calor daqueles bra ços, aquela mãos delicadas, pele macia... Um dia cheguei a achar que meu passado se resumia a uma pálida sucessão de lembranças. Mas agora sabia que era bem pior. Tinha sido uma enorme mentira.

Mesmo nossa lua-de-mel...

Chamas de ódio consumiram o que ainda sobrava do meu co ração. E no entanto falei com a frieza de um _iceberg:_

— Muito bem, meninas. Vocês não têm mais nada pra fazer aqui. Relutantes, elas se escafederam do quarto. Peguei o controle remo to com a intenção de parar o vídeo e desligar a TV.

Mas não pude me conter. Como alguém que passa por um aci dente na estrada e não consegue desviar o olhar. Sabia que não devia fazer aquilo, mas acabei sucumbindo à curiosidade mórbida e olhei.

Minha nossa... Quinn e eu... numa ilha paradisíaca. Rindo, beijan do, fazendo palhaçadas. Como se a vida fosse tão bonita e ensolarada quanto o céu acima das nossas cabeças. Quase não reconheci a mim mesma. Seria possível tanta felici dade assim?

"Não", respondi mentalmente. "Tudo não passou de um sonho. Um sonho lindo e delicioso, mas... infestado de mentiras!"

Apertei o botão do controle remoto e meu passado sumiu como teria sumido um filme da Disney. Sei lá, _Cinderela, _ou qualquer um desses filmes de garotinhas iludidas. Fui até a TV, retirei a fita e arquivei-a em seu devido lugar. Na lata de lixo.

Depois disso, decidi deixar o resto da tarefa nas mãos da minha equipe. Eu já havia olhado nos olhos do dragão e não tinha mais nada para fazer na casa.

"Casa que já não era minha", não pude deixar de pensar.

Mas, do lado de fora, eu ainda tinha uma última coisa a inspecionar.

O anexo que servia de estufa. Meus domínios sempre tinham se limitado à cozinha Mas a estufa era território exclusivo de Quinn. Jamais quis saber o que ela fazia ou guardava ali. Mas agora, pen sando bem, não havia dia em que ela não passasse por lá.

Então entrei ali com voracidade, certa de que havia encontrado uma mina de ouro. Levantei o interruptor, e uma lâmpada pendu rada ao teto iluminou o lugar. Que bagunça!

Abri todas as caixas de ferramentas, vasculhei as gavetas. Não podia sequer imaginar para que servia grande parte daquela tralha. E então... percebi uma coisa. Enquanto caminhava, ouvia meus passos ecoarem ligeiramente sob os pés.

Sorri. Piso falso! Pisei mais forte. Mais ecos. Eu havia encontrado o centro da mina! Peguei uma lanterna e entrei em ação. Imagino que Quinn jamais suspeitasse que um dia alguém pu desse desconfiar dela. Não ali, naqueles subúrbios endinheirados e convencionais.

A entrada da caverna estava escondida, é claro, mas não tive di ficuldade para encontrá-la. Empurrei uma espécie de bancada e lá estava: um alçapão trancado. Ora, cadeados com segredo eram uma das minhas especialidades e não levei mais que alguns minu tos para abri-lo. Por fim, joguei-me no buraco.

Iluminei as paredes com a lanterna. Santo Deus! Eu estava diante de um verdadeiro arsenal! O lugar regurgitava de armas, de todos os tipos e tamanhos! Um supermercado de material bélico!

E nas prateleiras, pilhas e mais pilhas de cédulas, de todos os va lores. E muitas notas estrangeiras também. Mais dinheiro do que a agência local do nosso banco jamais tinha visto em seus cofres.

No meu rosto, o primeiro sorriso espontâneo do dia. Limpar estufa nunca havia sido minha ideia de felici dade. Mas naquele dia em particular nada me deixaria mais feliz. As meninas apareceram pouco depois e ficaram tão chocadas quanto eu.

— Vamos levar tudo isso — eu disse. — _Tudinho!_

Como o Grinch que roubou o Natal, rapidamente empacota mos os brinquedinhos de Quinn e levamos tudo para cima. Já na rua, fiquei satisfeita ao ver minha equipe encher uma _van _inteira com fronhas e lençóis estufados de armas. Duas garotinhas da vizinhança passaram por mim, curiosas.

— O que é isso aí? — uma delas perguntou.

— Festa no jardim, meninas — respondi com um sorriso.

**_Quinn_**

Olhei rapidamente para o relógio. Ainda havia tempo para um último gole. Tirei do bolso o cantil de prata, desenrosquei a tampinha e levei o gargalo à boca. Mas parei quando vi a dedicatória. Foi como se eu a estivesse lendo pela primeira vez.

"Às balas que não nos encontraram. Rachel."

Porra. Uma mensagem oculta do passado.

Seria aquilo uma advertência? Seria possível que ela já soubesse, naquela época — mesmo quando se contorcia e gemia ao meu toque, mesmo quando sussurrava doces promessas no meu ouvido —, que as balas que me perseguiriam no futuro viriam dela?

Diabos. Subitamente perdi o gosto pelas bebidas grã-finas, espe cialmente por aquelas que derramavam de um cantil de prata. Voltei a tampinha ao gargalo. Pensei em jogar aquela porcaria na lata de lixo.

Mas decidi ficar com ela. Como lembrete da minha própria estu pidez. Guardei o suvenir no bolso e tomei a direção do boteco mais próximo. Senti uma súbita vontade de tomar cerveja. Qualquer coisa muito gelada. Algo barato, mas honesto.

Agora eu entendia minha mãe perfeitamente... beber aliviava, e muito, a dor no peito.

**_Rachel_**

Na sala de reuniões da Archer, as máquinas zumbiam como um Jaguar bem-regulado à espera do sinal verde. Assim como eu.

— Muito bem, o _perfil do alvo é _a nossa maior prioridade, me ninas. Dedicação integral. Utilizem todos os meios necessários: grampos telefónicos, cartões de crédito. Varredura magnética de todas as frequências civis.

— Com o quê, Rachel? — perguntou Jessie.

Tirei da gaveta um minúsculo microcassete. Todas olharam com curiosidade. Mas quando apertei o _play, _viram que não se tratava da engenhoca _high-tech _que aparentava ser.

"Olá, você discou para Rachel e Quinn Fabray. Não estamos em casa neste momento, por favor deixe seu recado logo após o sinal... _Biiip!'_ As meninas arregalaram os olhos, mas preferi ignorá-las.

— E vasculhem todos os bancos de dados à procura de...

— À procura do quê? — interrompeu Mercedes, com sarcasmo. — De Quinn Fabray?

Abri a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras sumiram. Embora me custe admitir, senti o rubor se espalhar lentamente nas minhas bochechas. Mercedes estava coberta de razão. Lucy Quinn Fabray... Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? De repente me dei conta de que ignorava totalmente o nome _verdadeiro _da minha própria esposa. Que humilhação! Sem falar em todo o resto.

As garotas olharam para mim com uma expressão de pena. E isso me deixou fula da vida!

— _Encontrem a vadia! _— rugi.

Tudo bem. Reconheço que não agi com minha fleuma tradicio nal. Mas, dadas as circunstâncias, achei que tinha o direito.

— _Hmm, _Rachel — disse Tina timidamente. — Acho que já a en contrei.

Meu coração saltou como o de um leopardo que acaba de loca lizar sua presa. A equipe inteira se virou para Tina. Ela ficou pálida.

— E então? — perguntei. — _Onde ela está?_

Tina engoliu a seco.

— Está aqui.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Rachel_**

— Está aqui. — Ela ampliou sobre a tela uma das muitas imagens do nosso sistema de segurança. Câmeras de vigilância apontavam para o elevador quando as portas se abriram.

Vazio!

Achei que ela pudesse estar escondida. Fechei o _zoom, _à procura de uma sombra, uma unha, qualquer coisa invadindo o campo de visão da câmera. Nada. Pera ai... Algo cintilou no chão do elevador. Fechei o_zoom _ainda mais.

Um minúsculo disco dourado coberto de diamantes rebatia as luzes do elevador. Uma aliança. E dentro daquela promessa de amor eterno, outra promessa: Uma bala solitária. Quinn estava dando o seu recado.

— Invasão do sensor térmico no perímetro — informou Jessie de repente. A tela do computador exibia uma reprodução tridimensional dos dutos do sistema de calefação — bem como a termo-imagem de alguém se arrastando através deles.

Todas nós ficamos apreensivas, meus olhos e os de Mercedes se encontraram, ela apontou pra cima. Juntas, todas nós olhamos para o teto, à espera de algum ruído.

_Riiiiiing!_

Pulei de susto quando meu celular tocou. Atendi sem desgrudar os olhos do teto. Não precisava olhar para o identificador de cha madas para saber quem era. Com o coração acelerado, eu disse friamente:

— Já disse um milhão de vezes que não gosto de ser importunada no escritório.

— _Primeiro e último aviso, Rachel _— disse Quinn, sem nenhuma cerimônia — _Você precisa desaparecer. Agora._

— E por que eu faria isso?

— _Porque _— ela disse — _eu posso apertar o botão a qualquer __hora, em qualquer lugar._

Não resisti.

— Querida, você não acharia o botão nem com uma lupa e um mapa. - Um momento de silêncio.

— Quinn?

— _Você está cinco segundos atrasada - _Ouvimos uma pancada metálica no alto e seguimos o ruído através do teto, parede abaixo, até uma saída de ar...

Meu Deus, ela não estava blefando! Uma granada minúscula rolou para fora e continuou deslizando pelo chão. Parecia um brinquedo, uma granadinha da Barbie. Mas eu sabia que aquilo não era brinquedo nenhum. A poucos milissegundos da morte, não havia tempo para que meu cérebro ordenasse às minhas pernas para correrem dali.

— _Bum! _Você está morta — berrou Quinn em êxtase.

Um pequeno estalo, e um clarão intenso iluminou a sala. Fu gimos para todos os lados, cedendo a um impulso derradeiro e inútil. E então, a granadinha da Barbie explodiu e eu vi que não estava morta. A granada cuspia uma fumaça vermelha e chiava. Era inofensiva. Pelo menos assim esperávamos. Mesmo que fosse, eu estava certa de que Quinn não mandaria ou tro aviso. Nossa história logo chegaria a um fim, fosse de que jeito fosse. Do meu jeito, de preferência.

— _Plano de evacuação! _— berrei para minha equipe. — Rá pido!

Joguei-me sobre o primeiro teclado que vi e digitei um coman do: o disco rígido foi completamente esvaziado. As meninas recolheram todas as pastas de arquivo, as de papel, e jogaram-nas numa urna de incineração. Sem titubear, Mercedes lançou na mesma urna um dispositivo incendiário e — _wuuufl _— adeus arquivos.

Nós nunca deixávamos pistas, nem uma pegada. Eu continuei limpando os computadores enquanto as meninas se mandavam. Com lançadores portáteis elas atiraram ganchos no prédio vizinho e assentaram os dispositivos nas janelas. Ancoraram os lançadores no teto e sumiram pelos fios de kevlar.

Foi uma linda manobra, bem planejada, bem executada e rápida. Eu admi rava profundamente a competência e a sensatez da minha equipe. Mulheres de fibra, sem dúvida alguma.

— Venha, Rachel! — gritou Mercedes enquanto eu apagava o últi mo disco rígido. Fiz um gesto rápido com a cabeça, indicando que não iria me demorar. Mercedes desajeitadamente e gritando feito uma louca desapareceu pela janela. Fiquei sozinha.

Dei uma última olhada no escritório tomado de fumaça. Aquele lugar tinha sido para mim uma espécie de porto seguro, uma ilu são de permanência em minha vida. Tinha sido um enorme prazer trabalhar ali. Mas era hora de partir, como sempre, eu nunca ficava muito tempo num lugar. Nunca me apegava.

Peguei o meu lançador e disparei. Eu havia acabado de atar a polia quando pensei ter ouvido al guma coisa. Virei o rosto e vi Quinn pulando do teto. Ela se virou na minha direção, arma em punho, e buscou o meu olhar através da fumaça. Poderia atirar a qualquer instante.

"Está vendo?", lembrei a mim mesma. Naquele ramo, um mísero segundo de sentimentalismo muitas vezes significava morte certa. Devolvi o olhar de Quinn com um esgar de desafio. Ela hesitou. O suficiente para que eu desse o fora. Com a adrenalina a mil, saltei pela janela.

**_Quinn_**

Eu poderia ter atirado ali mesmo, mas cometi a burrice de olhar diretamente naqueles olhos chocolates que eu tanto amei um dia. E por um instante senti uma arrebatadora excitação. Era como se... sei lá, como se minha mente, e não apenas o meu corpo, estivesse subitamente subjugada por ela. Como eu poderia destruir o que atiçava em mim aquele desejo de posse tão incontrolável?

Quando hesitei um segundo para decidir se acabaria com ela ali mes mo, aqueles olhos de aço cintilaram de maneira quase debochada. Em seguida, com a naturalidade de alguém que entra num eleva dor, Rachel se jogou pela janela. O coração batendo a mil, corri até o parapeito e vi que ela desli zava por uma espécie de corda.

Acho que naquele momento o tal desejo de posse bateu mais forte ainda — _eu jamais deixaria aquele tesouro escapar! _Pulei atrás dela. Isso mesmo. Pulei. Embora não contasse com o benefício de um fio de kevlar. Nem de um paraquedas.

Eu despencava em queda livre de uma altura equivalente a cin quenta andares, tentando bolar um plano enquanto voava. Rachel me viu e ficou chocada. Seria ótimo se ela não se importasse em receber uma visitinha naquele horário tão inconveniente.

Furando a escuridão, continuei caindo até me chocar diretamente com o corpo ela. Agarrei os pulsos dela e depois seguimos jun tas, penduradas na mesma alça. O peso adicional diminuiu a velocidade da descida; o fio começou a perder tensão até se afrouxar completamente.

Então ficamos ali, penduradas no meio do fio de kevlar, braços e pernas entrelaçadas num mesmo desejo de sobrevivência, cinquenta andares acima das ruas, onde a borbulhante vida noturna da cidade prosseguia alheia ao nosso pequeno probleminha. Estávamos numa espécie de limbo, vertiginosamente suspensas no ar.

_Acho _que foi aquela altura toda que me deixou um pouco zonza. No entanto, devo confessar que Rachel era o colete salva-vidas mais delicioso que eu jamais havia vestido em toda a minha vida. Naturalmente, meu ego ficou um pouco avariado quando pude constatar que nosso inusitado abraço não havia produzido nela o mesmo efeito que havia produzido em mim.

— Você poderia ter atirado lá em cima — ela disse. — Mas não atirou. Um gesto delicado. E suicida.

Então ela ainda planejava acabar comigo! Não se divertia tanto quanto eu com aquele romântico rapel! Fiz menção de pegar a arma no coldre da perna, mas Rachel apertou minha mão com a força de um alicate. Puxa, onde será que ela vinha malhando? Meus dedos pareciam estar sendo esmagados por um maldito gorila.

— Fui descoberta lá em cima apenas porque _eu _quis — falei com sarcasmo. — Você é previsível. Sei exatamente o que se passa dentro de você.

Virando o punho, Rachel conseguiu deslizou a mão no meio de nós passando no de minhas coxas e circulando o coldre até pegar a arma. Eu prendi um suspiro que ameaçava escapar.

— Não era essa a impressão que eu tinha quando estávamos na cama — ela disse. — Será que você mudou tanto assim?

Vaca! Agarrei-a pelo braço e fiz com que girasse no ar, de modo que agora eu a prendia pelas costas, meus lábios na altura das ore lhas dela.

— Quem mudou foi você. Fazia muito que não demonstrava tanto interesse por mim. - Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas quanto mais nos debatíamos, mais nos apertávamos naquele abraço quente, molhado e perigoso.

— Pelo que eu saiba você ainda gosta, se lembra da última vez? — emendei, sussurrando.

Opa. Rachel ficou tão furiosa com minha observação que finalmente encontrou forças para se desprender e virar, colocando-se face a face comigo. O que não foi de todo mal.

— Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva — ela rosnou, contorcendo-se. Ofegava ligeiramente. Cansaço, ou seria algo mais?

Se dependesse de mim, ficaríamos penduradas ali por mais um tempo, mas corríamos o risco de chamar a atenção da polícia se não resolvêssemos logo aquela situação. Apertei meu corpo contra o dela e prendi o braço dela junto ao tronco, impedindo-a de levantar a arma e atirar.

— Quem vai tirar o cavalinho da chuva é você — devolvi. — Vai sair da cidade.

Ela grudou os olhos nos meus, nariz contra nariz, peito contra pei to, nossos corpos colados. Depois seus olhos faiscaram. O que lhe caiu muito bem, devo admitir.

— Está achando que vou me fazer de morta? — ela disse.

— Por que não? — respondi. — Foi o que fiz durante cinco anos de casamento.

Dei de ombros, e Rachel aproveitou a ocasião para executar uma impressionante manobra: arqueando as costas, liberou o braço e le vantou a arma contra mim.

— Não vou a lugar nenhum — falou secamente.

Então respondi com outra manobrinha não menos impressionante: balançando o corpo e chutando para o alto, consegui arrancar com os pés a arma da mão dela. Um pouco de sorte e muita competência — com perdão da imodéstia — permitiram que eu pegasse a pistola no ar, antes que ela despencasse das alturas.

— Nem eu — falei. Com a arma na mão, eu estava em posição de vantagem. Aliás, a posição era ótima, como já foi dito anteriormente.

Pobre Rachel. Num derradeiro gesto de resistência, retirou não sei de onde uma faca. Uma faca bem chinfrim, diga-se de passagem. Balancei a cabeça em sinal de desdém.

— Já devia saber disto, Rae: não se traz uma faca para um duelo de fogo.

— O duelo acabou, Quinn — ela disse entre dentes. Depois rodou a faca no ar, mas não em direção à minha garganta, como era de se esperar. Em vez disso, decepou o fio de kevlar acima de nossas cabeças, o fio que nos mantinha vivas lá em cima.

Caralho! Qual seria a intenção dela? Matar a nós duas?

Um milissegundo antes que a parte decepada do fio voltasse ao prédio do escritório de Rachel, soltei a arma e agarrei-me nela. Sabia que não teria outra chance de salvação.

Num movimento alá matrix, estendi as pernas para a frente enquanto despencava a mil por hora na direção de uma grande janela. _Craaaaaash! _Estilhaços voaram por toda parte quando atravessei a vidraça, rolei no chão e fiquei de pé numa perfeita sequência de movimentos. Limpei os cacos da roupa, voltei para o buraco que se abrira na janela e varri com os olhos o prédio da frente. Nenhum sinal de Rachel. Respirei fundo e tomei coragem para olhar para baixo. Nenhuma aglomeração de transeuntes; nenhuma mancha esquisita no asfalto.

Inacreditável. Nós duas havíamos conseguido sair vivas daquela enrascada. Minha mulher estava à solta, em algum lugar, planejando sua pró xima investida. Que seja. Pelo menos ela ainda estava viva...

Eu jamais havia enfrentado um oponente tão forte. Ainda sen tia o sangue ferver com a excitação da caçada. Estava pronta para a batalha seguinte. "Pode vir, querida, estou esperando."

**_Rachel_**

Cortar a linha fora um risco calculado.

Mas eu não tive escolha! Estava dependurada sobre as garras da morte carregando um peso extra — minha quase ex-mulher. Tinha de fazer algo drástico caso esperasse sair viva daquela situação.

Assisti a um retrospecto de minha vida inteira num único ins tante. Fui salva pela lembrança da imagem de um trapezista que vi quando criança. Se eu queria sobreviver não poderia pensar em se guir correndo em direção a um prédio, deveria acreditar que eu era um artista aéreo seguindo reto a uma plataforma — quem sabe até ouvir a música do circo, sentir o cheiro da pipoca, dos elefantes...

Topei no parapeito de uma varanda um milésimo de segundo mais tarde — cheguei a sentir os pombos abrindo espaço enquan to eu pousava. Sã _e salva! _No mesmo momento me virei para ver como havia ficado minha... adversária. Quando a vi, perdi o fôlego.

Juro. Passei cinco anos com a mesma mulher, acreditando que ela era mais uma princesinha mimada e descubro que a mulher era uma versão mais gostosa da Tomb Raider.

Incrível. Eu sei: não é nada fácil voar pelos ares encarando uma vidraça pela frente. Mas ela sabia o que estava fazendo — eu assisti à manobra. Seus cabelos loiros voavam atrás dela, ela pousou como um tigre. E eu não acreditei no que vi quando minha tigresa ficou de pé após um único e breve movimento. Céus! O que eu estava fazendo? Eu não deveria estar admiran do meu alvo, muito menos checando seu físico enquanto ela se levanta. Ela era uma vaca menti rosa, uma fraude, uma assassina manipuladora.

Chicoteei minha linha kevlar, enrolei-a no meu ombro e fui abrir a porta da varanda. Eu tinha de sair dali o mais rápido possí vel e reencontrar minha equipe. Maldita! Espero que ela não tenha sentido o que senti enquanto estávamos dependuradas. Nem farejado meu medo. Não meu medo de cair ou de morrer. Meu medo _dela._


	11. Chapter 11

**_Quinn_**

Puck não parecia surpreso ao me ver entrar, toda esfolada e com cara de poucos amigos. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça negativamente, eu estava inquieta. Ele me olhava com pena enquanto eu andava de um lado pro outro derrubando cacos de vidro por toda sua sala.

— Você está dizendo que...

Ele se deitou todo esticado no sofá da sala, vestindo um roupão de banho e comendo um sanduiche com aparência de estragado, enquanto eu andava pensando qual seria meu próximo passo.

— Está dizendo que poderia ter atirado à queima-roupa e não atirou?

Eu me ajoelhei entre os entulhos carbonizados que peguei no escritório de Rachel, comecei a analisar, vasculhando aquele entulho em busca de... do quê mesmo? Sei lá... de alguma coisa. Algo que pudesse dar sentido à história toda. Ou talvez estivesse apenas adiando o inevitável.

– Quinn! — ele disse de repente se sentando — Como você deixou isso acontecer?!

– Continua procurando, Puck, caladinho.

– Procurando o quê? Fósseis? Você não está com tempo pra brincar de arqueóloga. Eles te deram quarenta e oito horas, e só te restam o quê? Vinte e duas? Vinte e três?

— Dezoito e uns quebrados.

— Dezoito horas até despacharem _vocês duas _para o inferno! Quinn, chega de embromação. Você precisa apagar essa vadia já!

Olhei para ele, severamente.

— Não preciso que você me diga como lidar com a minha própria mulher.

Puck balançou a cabeça, impaciente. Não era de tapar o sol com a peneira.

— Ela _não é _sua mulher. - Demorei um pouco para digerir estas palavras. - Você precisa aceitar isso — ele continuou um pouco mais ameno. — Ela _não é _sua mulher. É o _inimigo. _Vai por mim. Ela agora deve estar lá, com as amiguinhas, arrumando um jeito de acabar com você. E ficar com a casa, o carro, o gato, até a porra da torradeira...

— Puckermann! — gritei.

Ele estava indo longe demais. Talvez em direção ao campo de guerra ao qual se resumira quase todos os seus relacionamentos no passado. De repente, avistei um pedacinho de papel, minúsculo e poei rento, que me deixou intrigada. Puck se aproximou para ver o que estava escrito nele. Apenas quatro letras: "TZKY.".

— Pô, será que dá pra comprar uma vogal? — brincou. Talvez fosse uma pista. Mas Puck não concordou e preferiu continuar a me importunar:

— Você tem que apagar a vadia, Q.

Sim, mas _como? _Não se tratava de uma cabecinha de vento qual quer. Nem de uma matadora de aluguel ordinária. Rachel era boa no que fazia, por mais que me custasse admitir isso. _Muito _boa. Mas não era páreo para mim. Apenas um desafio. Eu era a melhor.

Puck prosseguiu com a saraivada de conselhos:

— Tem que entrar na vida dela... na cabeça dela... encontrar uma porta... _Vá pra casa_!

Para casa? E onde é que ficava isso? A ideia não quis sair da minha cabeça. Ir para casa. Humm... Ridículo? Talvez não. Nem sei se ela estaria lá.

Talvez já tivesse desaparecido. Ou talvez estivesse mesmo lá, con fiando que eu jamais colocasse os pés naquele bairro outra vez. O que a deixaria ainda mais vulnerável.

— E Quinn, é melhor você não ir sozinha — advertiu Puck. — Leva um escudo. Alguém pra levar o primeiro tiro caso ela esteja escondida e armada até os dentes na porra da chaminé!

Joguei os braços para o alto exasperada e disse:

— E onde vou encontrar esse escudo? - Depois parei e pensei. Um rosto me veio à mente. O escudo perfei to, que além de tudo morava debaixo do meu nariz. Em dois segundos eu já estava na soleira do meu vizinho. Toquei a maldita campainha.

Quantas vezes naqueles últimos cinco anos eu havia parado diante daquela mesma porta, levando uma garrafa de vinho? Ou segurando uma bandeja de salgadinhos enquanto Rachel carregava outro aperitivo qualquer?

Como aquela última visita. Rachel chegando na última hora, arfando, com aquele brilho estranho no olhar. Eu estava tão preocupada em esconder o que _eu _tinha feito que sequer enxerguei o que se passava com ela. Achei que estivesse um pouquinho ansiosa por causa da festa. Por onde ela teria andado naquela noite? Que diabos estava fa zendo? E com quem?

Martin Coleman teve o azar de estar em casa. "Carma ruim, meu amigo", pensei ao vê-lo abrir a porta com um daqueles chapéus de _chef _ridículos na cabeça e um avental de churrasco onde se lia "Cui dado com a salsicha quente". O cara era um perfeito panaca dos subúrbios.

— Olá— eu disse, animada, entrando rapidamente no papel de dama de família. Não foi difícil convencê-lo a dar um pulinho até minha casa. Disse um simples "acho que era um rato" e com uma cara assustada disse "e seria bom se um homem forte como você pudesse mata-lo" Ele adorou. Acho até que se sentiu lison jeado.

De repente percebi, com uma pontinha de remorso, que nunca o tinha convidado para ir à minha casa, muito embora tivesse compa recido à dele inúmeras vezes. Martin praticamente trotou até a minha varanda. Com muito cui dado, passei os olhos pelos arbustos do jardim, à procura de armas apontadas em nossa direção. Mas as azáleas me pareceram inofen sivas. Destranquei a porta da frente e empurrei-a com a ponta do pé. Silêncio.

A porta se abriu lentamente, e eu espiei para dentro. Nenhum sinal dela. Na qualidade de anfitriã, fiz sinal para que meu escudo — quer dizer, meu convidado — entrasse primeiro.

Martin Coleman sorrindo como se fosse um cavaleiro empunhando uma espada a fim de defender sua dama. Quanto a mim, preparei-me internamente para ouvir o _hall _de en trada explodir. Ou pelo menos a cabeça do cara. Mas nada aconteceu.

— É inacreditável que eu nunca tivesse vindo aqui antes — excla mou Martin, olhando ao seu redor sem nenhum constrangimento.

Eu também olhei ao meu redor. E fiquei inquieta. Talvez fosse uma cartada inteligente de Rachel. Deixar que eu entrasse em casa e espe rar até que eu me sentisse suficientemente confiante para abaixar a guarda. Alerta, eu seguia atrás de Martin, com a cabeça baixa e uma das mãos no coldre do revólver.

— Este piso é sensacional! O que é? Teca?

Olhei para a porra do piso e disse:

— Não tenho a menor ideia. Vem, vou te mostrar a casa inteira. - Ambos seguíamos de olhos bem abertos enquanto atravessávamos a penumbra em que se transformara minha antiga casa. Martin, por causa da curiosidade. Eu, por causa da apreensão.

Aos poucos chegamos à sala de visitas. E subitamente Martin deu um gritinho duvidoso. Agachei o mais rápido que pude e, sem tirar a mão do coldre, varri a sala com os olhos. Mas não vi nada de interesse.

— O que foi? – perguntei apreensiva. Martin apontou para o lavabo, cuja porta estava semiaberta.

— Mármore de Carrara!

Ufa! Soltei a respiração e acenei para que ele seguisse em frente e olhasse o que quisesse. Assim que Martin entrou no banheiro para admirar o acabamento, sai de fininho e subi as escadas.

Arma em punho, quebrei para a esquerda e entrei no nosso quarto. Ou melhor, entrei _no _quarto. "Você não mora mais aqui", disse a mim mesma. "Se é que um dia você morou...".

Depois de uma rápida olhada atrás da porta, vasculhei as gavetas de Rachel, à procura de armas ou... na verdade, não sabia exatamente o que estava procurando. Algum tipo de explicação, eu acho. Mas as gavetas estavam meio vazias — talvez Rachel já tivesse retirado dali o pouco que queria guardar para si depois de cinco anos de casamento. Na verdade, o lugar dava a impressão de ter sido saqueado por uma gangue de profissionais. E eu sabia muito bem que gangue era essa.

Segui para o _closet _logo adiante, abrindo caminho com o revólver, só para garantir. Ela havia deixado um montão de roupas para trás, misturadas com as minhas — fantasias de esposas suburbanas já sem nenhuma serventia. Afastei uma das suas camisolas de seda com o cano do revólver.

Antes que pudesse me conter, puxei o tecido contra o rosto e fechei os olhos. O cheiro lembrava o silêncio da noite, os lençóis amassados sobre a cama, minha mulher... Porra. "Ela não é sua mulher, ela não é sua mulher...", repeti para mim mesma.

Virando a cabeça, vi um corpo jogado num canto: o meu urso de pelú cia que ela havia ganhado numa feira de rua e me dado como premio de consolação. "Sorte de principiante", foi o que ela disse então. Sei. O urso estava com o peito dilacerado. Eu sabia muito bem como ele estava se sentindo.

Em seguida vi um objeto escuro na lata de lixo. Uma fita de vídeo. Guardei a arma na cintura da calça, peguei a fita e li a etiqueta pregada no dorso. Era a fita da nossa lua-de-mel. Senti uma pontada no estômago. "Ela não é sua mulher...".

Então avistei um bloco de notas na cabeceira da cama, do lado dela. Peguei o bloco e tirei do bolso do paletó um _spray _mais ou menos do tamanho de um batom. Uma rápida baforada de vapor ultravioleta sobre o papel bastou para re velar o que estava escrito ali: Lubetzky Corretagem Imobiliária. E um endereço.

Bingo! Ali estavam às quatro letras misteriosas: TZKY.

Perfeito. Obviamente a Archer precisaria de uma sede nova depois do inesperado incêndio da véspera. E Rachel, muito gentil, ha via deixado para mim um cartãozinho com o novo endereço.

Rapidamente inventei uma desculpa para meu convidado: disse que havia subitamente me lembrado de um compromisso e prometi que muito em breve Rachel e eu teríamos o maior prazer em recebê-los, ele e a mulher, Suzy, para uns drinques ou para jantar. Uma mentirinha esfarrapada e fácil de dizer.

Pra meu desespero ele achou um bicho – algo parecido com um gambá – escondido na cozinha. Fiz ele se livrar do bicho o mais rápido possível. Acompanhei-o até sua varanda e depois dei meia-volta, se guindo direto para a estufa. Uma vez na escuri dão, tranquei a porta, busquei uma lanterna e abri o alçapão. Pulei para dentro e...

"Mas o que foi que..."

Mal acreditei no que vi; ou melhor, no que _não _vi. Meu dinheiro, minhas armas... _tudo _havia sumido. Nem mesmo um misero canivete tinha ficado para trás. Meu arsenal secreto havia sido totalmente pilhado... por Rachel e sua fiel criadagem, não restava nenhuma dúvida.

"Aquela vaca!"

Foi o banho de água fria que faltava para dissipar de uma vez por todas aquela minha estúpida recaída sentimentalóide. Com o ânimo redobrado, subi a escada e deixei para trás o subsolo vazio. A profissional estava de volta. E agora era guerra. Ela ia descobrir o quanto sai caro mexer com um Fabray!

Quase caí para trás ao olhar para o alto do espigão de oitenta e tantos andares, novinho em folha, que se lançava em direção ao céu cor de anil. Alguém estava montado na grana. Conferi o endereço que aparecia no bloco de anotações de Rachel. Era ali mesmo. Octogésimo segundo andar. Nunca soube que o negócio de assistência técnica na área de in formática desse tanto dinheiro.

O prédio ainda estava em construção, mas aparentemente a Archer não tinha tempo a perder. Afinal, tinham um assassinato para planejar: o meu.

Vestindo um uniforme preto, com o cabelo feito um coque e uma maleta executiva, eu podia me passar pela engenheira ou quiçá a dona do lugar. Portanto, não tive dificuldade para cruzar os andaimes. Ganhei até um capacete de um dos operários pra fazer "a vistoria com segurança".

Dentro do elevador, apertei o botão que me interessava e fiquei ali, olhando para os números: 70, 71, 72, 73... 0 74, não se acendeu. 75, 76... De repente, o carro parou entre dois andares.

Esperei por um instante para ver se se tratava de um truque de espionagem premeditado ou de apenas um probleminha rotineiro. Por fim, uma voz masculina disse pelo alto-falante:

— _Aqui é da segurança. Aparentemente há um problema com o ele vador. Mandaremos um engenheiro pra dar uma olhada, senhora, apenas alguns minutos._

— Não, muito obrigada — respondi. — Prefiro ficar aqui, espe rando que o problema se resolva sozinho.

Um momento de silêncio. Depois:

— A_ senhora está brincando, não está?_

Não respondi. Então o guarda se manifestou novamente, impa ciente demais para um reles segurança:

— _Então, está brincando ou não está?_

Na verdade, aquele jeito de falar lembrava demais o tom de impa ciência da minha mulher quando se metia numa discussão. Sorri calmamente para a câmera de segurança fixada na parede. Nunca se sabe quem está nos observando nesse tipo de situação. E mandei um beijinho para ela.

– Olá, querida – sussurrei sorrindo amplamente ao escutar alguém bufar do lado de lá.

**_Rachel_**

Então era isto: ela havia descoberto o endereço a partir da anota ção que eu havia feito no bloco da mesinha-de-cabeceira. E agora estava lá. Eu sabia muito bem para quê, e o que planejava fazer. Eu olhava para as imagens dela, presa no elevador entre dois andares. _Merda! Ela_ sempre ficava irresistível em roupas pretas.

"Ela é meu alvo, minha inimiga", tive de me lembrar.

Eu havia falado com ela como se fosse um guarda de segurança, minha voz distorcida por um modulador de modo a ficar mais grave. Quando ela não me respondeu, fui obrigada a repetir:

— Está brincando ou não está?

No monitor, ela levantou o queixo e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. Eu tinha certeza de que, com ou sem modulador, ele sabia exatamente com quem estava falando. Sobretudo quando mandou um beijo_._

E com uma cara de pau imensa sussurrou sorrindo: - Olá, querida!

_Vadia__!_

Deixei de lado a voz falsa e disse: — Este é o primeiro e último aviso que eu lhe dou, Quinn.

Ela sorriu para a câmera, e acho que ouvi uma de minhas as sistentes mais jovens suspirar. Aquele sorriso sempre fora uma de suas armas mais poderosas.

— _Você sabe que não vou a lugar nenhum, amor _— ela retrucou sem se alterar.

— E não vai mesmo — devolvi. — Neste exato momento você está trancada num caixote de aço hermeticamente fechado e pen durado a uma altura de 76 andares.

Quinn esmurrou as portas do elevador, mas elas não se mexe ram. Tentou alcançar a escotilha de emergência, mas ela era alta demais.

– O _que você tem aí em cima? _— perguntou.

– Você não gostaria de...

_– Cargas ocas no cabo de contrapeso? _— ela arriscou. — _E tam __bém nos sistemas primário e secundário defrenagem?_

— Ela as encontrou! — disse Tina, surpresa. Sorri. Eu também fiquei impressionada.

— Mas não todas — revelei a Tina, antes de voltar ao microfone.

— Quinn, por acaso também viu a carga-base no cabo principal? - O sorriso de um milhão de dólares murchou pela metade. Esta va claro que não tinha visto.

— _De agora em diante só vou pegar o expresso._

— Acha que sou burra o bastante pra deixar um mapa da mina ao lado da cama? Puxa, Quinn, achei que você fosse mais que um rostinho bonito.

Foi o que bastou para acabar de vez com o sorriso dela. Quanto a mim, tive de reprimir a vontade de tripudiar. Quinn cerrou o maxilar, os olhos faiscando na direção dos meus. Depois balançou a cabeça e disse:

— _Você não vai detonar._

— Ah, não?

— Não. - Estávamos jogando uma sinistra partida de pôquer; muito di vertida para mim, mas nem tanto para ela, pendurado no alto de um fosso de elevador.

— Acha mesmo que não vou?

— _Acho._

Ela respondia sem hesitar, segura, petulante. De repente minha cabeça se deixou levar pela dor e pela raiva de quem havia sido traída. O coração duro como pedra, virei-me para Jessie e dei o sinal que ela esperava. Jessie apertou os botões na mesma hora. As luzes verdes do mo nitor ficaram vermelhas. Tradução:_armado. _Comecei a contagem regressiva:

— Cinco, quatro...

— _Contar pra quê, Rach? _— ela desafiou — Se _vai mesmo deto__nar, detona logo. Vamos lá: três, dois, um... fogo!_

Engraçadinha. Ela estava me provocando, e eu detesto ser pro vocada.

— São essas as suas últimas palavras? - Um sorriso maldoso brotou em seus lábios.

— Não, _são estas: eu _detestei _as cortinas novas! _– Filha da Puta!

— Adeus, Quinn.

Se estivesse esperando por um coração mole ou por uma comutação de pena, tinha esperado à toa. Coloquei os dedos sobre o botão que mandaria aquele rostinho arrogante para o inferno... Aquele rostinho. Aqueles olhos, aqueles lábios. Aquele corpo...

Foi então que algo aconteceu. Algo que nunca havia acontecido antes, nem mesmo nos primeiros anos de carreira.

Travei.

Minha mão literalmente congelou sobre o botão. Não consegui ir em frente. Deixei a mão cair no colo, horrorizada comigo mesma. _"Eu sabia!", _era o que dizia o sorriso presunçoso nos lábios de Quinn. Insuportável. Mas antes que eu pudesse pensar no que viria a seguir, ouvi um estrondo terrível:

_Buuuuuml_

Quinn ficou igualmente surpresa quando juntas nos demos con ta: as cargas tinham explodido!

O carro de elevador de duas toneladas despencou como um saco de tijolos. Vi, estupefata, quando Quinn foi bruscamente jogada contra o teto do carro, movida pela força da queda. Mas eu não tinha apertado botão nenhum! Que diabos poderia ter acontecido? De repente minha atenção se voltou para uma pa lavra que não parava de piscar no _laptop _de Jessie: ATIVAR.

Virei-me para ela, os olhos fumegando como duas explosões nucleares simultâneas.

— O que foi? — falou Jessie. — Você disse "adeus", não disse?

Saltei da cadeira e grudei os olhos no monitor sem poder fazer absolutamente nada. Chocada com o que estava acontecendo. To mada de terror...

"Rápido! Talvez eu possa..."

_Zzzztttt! _O monitor ciciou como se dissesse: "Sua tonta!"

O rosto de Quinn sumiu da tela, substituído por um vazio estáti co, mudo.

**_Quinn_**

Com a velocidade de um trem de carga, o carro despencava rumo ao fundo do fosso. A força da queda me empurrava contra o teto. Mesmo assim, consegui dar um sorrisinho de adeus para Rachel quando atravessei a escotilha e subi no topo do elevador em queda.

A vibração fez com que eu soltasse a maleta. De dentro dela caiu as facas e ferramentas que usei no elevador. Voltei a cabeça para dentro do elevador, onde agora se ouvia uma versão pasteuriza da de "Garota de Ipanema". Um absurdo. Por que uma maldade dessas com uma canção tão linda?

Pulei para dentro do carro para pegar uma chave de grifa que chacoalhava no chão e voltei ao topo o mais rápido que pude. Ali, afundei a chave no que parecia ser um mecanismo de frenagem se cundário. De início, a coisa não saiu do lugar, mas acabou cedendo. E então algo aconteceu. A velocidade da queda começou a diminuir. Cada vez mais.

Até que finalmente o carro parou. No quarto andar. O número estava grafado no dorso da porta. Fiquei pensando numa maneira de abri-la. _Bang!_

O que quer que estivesse nos segurando não segurava mais. E o elevador voltou a cair fosso abaixo, duas toneladas de metal, para depois se esborrachar no chão com um impacto ensurdecedor.

**_Rachel_**

Acabou. Santo Deus, como eu pude...

Olhando para o outro lado da rua, vi uma nuvem de poeira e esti lhaços vazar pelas portas do arranha-céu ainda em construção. Acidente de trabalho. É o que diriam depois. Ninguém jamais saberia o que de fato tinha acontecido.

Eu sequer estava no prédio quando tudo aconteceu. Minha equipe e eu estávamos perfeitamente seguras a poucos metros dali, dentro da nossa _van _preta — um centro de comando móvel de onde eu havia orquestrado a coisa toda. Na verdade, Quinn passou bem ao nosso lado quando estava a caminho do prédio, e em ne nhum momento de nossa conversa percebeu que não estávamos no octogésimo segundo andar.

Em termos estritamente técnicos, eu não tinha feito nada. Jessie havia detonado os explosivos. Mas _eu_tinha planejado tudo. Tinha armado as cargas com mi nhas próprias mãos. Tinha premeditadamente deixado à impres são daquele endereço no bloquinho de anotações. A isca foi das mais rudimentares, coisa de criança, mas Quinn mordeu-a com a inocência de uma ovelhinha.

Tudo não passou de uma armadilha. Na qual ela havia caído como um pato. Portanto, que diferença fazia não ter sido eu quem apertou o fatídico botão?

Minha intenção havia sido o tempo todo apertá-lo. Afinal era esse o plano. Minhas mãos estavam sujas de sangue — do sangue de Quinn. Minha amada esposa...

O que senti depois? Horror? Remorso? Pesar?

Não sei dizer. Um atordoamento, talvez, como o de um sonâm bulo que acaba de acordar no meio de um lugar desconhecido. _Como é que eu fui parar ali?_

Por fim ouvi o alvoroço das sirenes dos carros de polícia e das ambulâncias que cercavam o local do acidente. Mas sabia que as ambulâncias seriam desnecessárias. Sou muito boa no que faço. Tinha certeza de que nenhuma pista havia ficado para trás.

Nenhum corpo.

Quinn tinha... ido embora.

As luzes dos carros de polícia rodopiavam no ar como as luzes de uma discoteca surreal. Sentada ao meu lado, Mercedes analisava a expressão em meus olhos. Mas virei o rosto antes que ela pudesse descobrir o que eu estava sentindo.

Eu era uma profissional. Como uma cirurgiã, não podia me per mitir nenhuma espécie de sentimento se quisesse realizar bem o meu trabalho. Meus olhos se voltaram para o tumulto do outro lado da rua. Sim, eu tive coragem. Fiz exatamente o que ela teria feito se eu não tivesse feito antes.

**_Quinn_**

— Ela foi capaz — eu disse, ofegando. — Ela foi mesmo capaz...

Levei alguns segundos para me convencer de que não estava no céu — nem no inferno. De que ainda estava viva, pendurada pela ponta dos dedos a uma aba, quatro andares acima do elevador em escombros. Escombros que deveriam ter incluído pedacinhos do meu crânio, do meu esqueleto inteiro.

Meu Deus. Ela foi capaz.

Cheguei a achar que jamais tivesse coragem. Mas teve. Talvez tivesse pensado: "É ela ou eu.".

E você, Quinnie? Teria a mesma coragem que ela?

Se tivesse a oportunidade, teria estourado os miolos da vaca antes que ela pudesse despachá-la para as profundezas do inferno? Teria, Quinn? Pois ela teve. Não pensou duas vezes.

De volta à realidade: eu precisava usar parte da adrenalina que desperdiçava desejando a morte de Rachel na tentativa de sair dali de alguma forma — e acertar minhas contas tão logo possível.

**_Rachel_**

Mais uma viagem de táxi pelas ruas da cidade. Luzes cintilando como diamantes no ar fresco da noite. Eu tinha tomado um banho rápido e trocado de roupa: a má quina mortífera acabara de cumprir uma missão e agora podia trocar computadores e armas por novos adereços: batom, rímel, um vestido novo, sapatos de salto alto.

O táxi parou junto ao meio-fio, e um porteiro me ajudou a sair. Diante de um dos restaurantes mais sofisticados de Nova York, conferi minha aparência no reflexo sobre a janela de vidro lamina do. O vestido me favorecia: preto, feminino, _sexy. _Eu estava de volta ao papel de Rachel Berry.

Santo Deus, eu precisava beber alguma coisa. Então entrei, mal reparando nos olhares de admiração que me seguiam enquanto o _maitre _me conduzia até a mesa. Mesa para dois.

— Champanhe, por favor — eu disse enquanto me sentava.

— Pois não, Sra. Fabray.

As pessoas me conheciam ali. Quinn e eu éramos assíduas fre quentadoras. Aquele era — ou melhor,_tinha sido _— um dos nossos restaurantes prediletos.

Pisquei as pálpebras para afugentar as lágrimas que ameaçavam brotar em meus olhos e examinei o ambiente — em parte por ins tinto e hábito, em parte por curiosidade. A sala parecia fervilhar de pessoas felizes. Amigos, familiares, casais apaixonados... Pelo me nos todo mundo estava _com alguém._

A solidão não era nenhuma novidade para mim. Boa parte da minha vida eu tinha passado sozinha. Mas naquela noite... Eu nunca havia me sentido _tão _sozinha.

Fechei os olhos e dei um longo gole no champanhe — a bebida das comemorações —, desejando que aquela efervescência conta minasse meu espírito. Afinal, não me faltavam motivos para come morar, certo?

Eu havia sobrevivido ao desmantelamento de uma situação que já não se mostrava mais operante. A frase era boa. Precisava anotá-la.

Mas, pensando bem... Os casais se separavam a toda hora, e em razão dos conflitos mais banais. Caramba, eu não tinha tido um conflito com minha esposa. Tinha tido uma verdadeira _guerra _— com armas, explosivos, e o escambau. Não podíamos simplesmente dizer uma a outra: "Então tá, valeu, a gente se vê por aí". Nosso re lacionamento era de outra natureza. Do tipo "matar ou morrer".

_Até que a morte nos separe._

Naquela ânsia de dizer o tão esperado "sim", ninguém realmente pàra para pensar nessas palavras. Então era isto: nossos joguinhos de amor e ódio tinham chegado a seu fatídico fim. Eu tinha vencido. E por sorte ainda estava viva.

No entanto, ao depor a taça de cristal sobre a toalha impecavel mente branca, tive a impressão de que, à minha frente, o prato e os talheres intocados e a cadeira vazia zombavam de mim.

Meu coração não se deixava convencer de que estávamos ali para comemorar. De repente, risadas misturaram-se aos meus pensamentos. Ten tei desesperadamente descobrir de onde elas vinham. Não deve ria ter olhado. Vinham de dois pombinhos apaixonados, sentados num canto distante, totalmente imersos na adoração um do outro e alheios a tudo o mais que se passava ao redor, inclusive à vexaminosa expressão de inveja que decerto cobria meu rosto.

Lembrando a mim mesma de jamais desejar o impossível outra vez, levantei a taça vazia entre os dedos. E, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos, uma garçonete surgiu ao meu lado para servir mais um pouco do champanhe.

— Obrigada — murmurei, piscando os olhos para limpar a umidade.

— _Madame. - _Meu Deus, ela falou igualzinho a Quinn.

Então olhei para a mulher... loira, branca, corpo escultural, vestida de preto, sorriso de deboche... quase dei um grito de susto!

Era Quinn quem estava ali! Viva e com todos os ossos no lugar... Mas como? Bolhas parecidas com as do champanhe começaram a dançar na periferia do meu campo de visão, como se pedissem que eu desviasse o olhar.

Mas segurei firme e devolvi o olhar fixo dela. Santo Deus, além de viva, ela estava absurdamente linda naque le vestido escuro. Muito calma para alguém que acabara de ludibriar a morte.

Suponho que deveria estar espantada. Mas os anos de prática e treinamento vieram ao meu auxílio, car regando-me numa espécie de onda até que eu pudesse recuperar o controle. Minha mão tremeu ligeiramente quando levei a taça à boca, mas dei um longo gole como se estivesse esperando por Quinn a noite toda. Deixei que ela falasse primeiro.

— Pensei em várias coisas pra te dizer neste momento — falou por fim. — "Querida, por sua causa estou _no fundo do poço..." _ou "Foi você quem me deixou assim, tão _caída...!'._

Casualmente engoli o champanhe e perguntei:

— E então, vai dizer o quê?

Os olhos dela quase perfuravam os meus.

— Quero o divórcio. - _Uffff. _Soco no estômago.

Meu rosto? Imagem em _dose-up. _Meu perfil mais favorável vol tado para a câmera. Interpretação digna de um Oscar: apertando as pálpebras como se avaliasse cuidadosamente a proposta dela, falei: — Gosto da ideia. Foi aqui que você me pediu em casamento; a simetria chega a ser bonita.

— Posso me sentar? – Quinn puxou a cadeira.

— Por favor. - Tão logo ela se sentou e acomodou o guardanapo no colo, um garçom de verdade se aproximou da mesa.

— Champanhe, senhora? – Em nenhum momento Quinn despregou os olhos de mim.

— O champanhe é para as comemorações.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio o suficiente para que eu me lem brasse: ela havia dito a mesmíssima coisa naquela noite do passado. Mas desta vez acrescentou, áspera:

— Vou querer um martíni. - A interpretação dela era seca, controlada. "Isso deveria ser um filme", pensei. Sem quebrar o nosso olhar recíproco, aproveitei a deixa dela e disse:

— Vou acompanhá-la no martíni.

O garçom recolheu minha taça de champanhe e desapareceu. Quinn estudava meu rosto através do lume das velas, e eu me es forçava ao máximo para parecer bonita e indiferente.

— Você não pediu que levassem o meu prato e os meus talheres — ela disse depois de um tempo. — Não estava esperando por mim, estava?

Dei de ombros.

— Digamos que eu seja uma mulher sentimental.

— Está surpresa?

— Por você ter tido tempo de fazer compras?

— Por não ter atirado ainda.

Não pude conter o riso. Para duas pessoas determinadas a matar uma à outra, éramos extremamente parecidas. Eu deveria ter imaginado que, sob o guardanapo de linho, ela escondia mais do que uma roupa intima comprometedora.

Afinal, na qualidade de profissional calejada, eu tinha feito exatamente a mesma coisa. Obedecendo a um reflexo, eu havia tirado de um coldre que fazia às vezes de liga de meia uma pistola minús cula que depois escondi sob o guardanapo. Naquele exato momen to a arma estava apontada diretamente para ela.

— Não, isso também não me deixa surpresa — respondi.

E assim deixamos claro uma para a outra que sabíamos muito bem qual era a situação ali. Sorrimos como duas inimigas que, de tão semelhantes, acabam por desenvolver uma estranha amizade. Igual eu sorrio pra Santana.

— Sabe do que mais gosto nesse restaurante? — Quinn brincou.

— Está sempre cheio de testemunhas. — E com um sorriso pro pus uma trégua. — Mãos sobre a mesa?

"Será que posso confiar nela?" pensei. Claro que não.

Acontece que estávamos no meio de um restaurante sofisticado. Um lugar onde éramos conhecidas. Nada adequado para um as sassinato. Além do mais, quem de nós saísse viva daquela situação jamais conseguiria uma mesa ali novamente.

Lentamente levantei as mãos do colo e coloquei-as sobre a mesa. Quinn fez o mesmo.

"Se não veio aqui pra me apagar, por que diabos veio então?"

Achei melhor resolvermos nossos assuntos de trabalho durante os aperitivos, antes que pedíssemos a comida. O chefe daquele lugar era um génio da culinária, e subitamente me senti faminta.

— Então — eu disse — você veio aqui para discutir os termos do divórcio.

Ficamos caladas quando o garçom chegou para servir os martínis. Quinn levou o seu à boca sem se dar ao trabalho de fazer o nosso brinde habitual. Depois inclinou-se para frente deixando seu decote a mostra. Eu já amava aquele vestido.

— Nossa situação é bastante incomum — falou. — Você ob viamente quer me ver morta; e eu, bem, devo admitir que a sua longevidade é cada vez menos importante para mim. — ela ro çou os dedos no queixo, pensativa. — Que tal abrirmos fogo agora mesmo e deixar que vença a melhor?

— Isso seria uma pena — eu disse. — Aposto que me expulsariam daqui se vissem seu corpo estatelado no chão.

Os olhos dela faiscavam; o ar à nossa volta parecia crepitar de tensão.

— Então nosso problema se resume a estas mãos— Quinn mostrou as mãos, um sorriso irónico nos lábios — e o que fazer com elas.

Meu corpo se contorceu na cadeira. Quinn tinha mãos maravilho sas. E naquele instante eu podia pensar num milhão de coisas que ela poderia fazer com elas, embora nenhuma tivesse a mais remota relação com o nosso problema.

A sala estava cada vez mais quente. Foi então que o timbre sen sual de um sax alto se interpôs entre nós, enfeitiçando-nos com uma linda melodia. Um sorriso maroto brotou nos lábios dela, convidan do-me a fazer o mesmo.

— Quer dançar? — ela sussurrou. Não escondi minha surpresa. Não havíamos dançado desde aquela primeira noite em Bogotá.

— Achei que você não gostasse de...

— Fazia parte do disfarce.

— A preguiça também?

Quinn não se deixou afetar. Permaneceu como estava, com a mão estendida num convite. Quando coloquei minha mão na dela e fiquei de pé, ela sussur rou no meu ouvido:

— Elas ficam na mesa?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, e ambas depusemos sobre a toalha nossas armas embrulhadas em guardanapos de linho. De repente, Quinn me enlaçou num abraço apaixonado. Assus tada, não resisti quando suas mãos começaram a percorrer meu corpo: ombros, cintura, quadris... Jamais havia sido revistada de maneira tão sensual.

— Só pra garantir... — ela disse a meia voz.

— Satisfeita?

— Claro que não.

— "Cachorra!"

Lívida, rodopiei o corpo dela e encostei-a contra uma parede escondida atrás de um vaso de plantas. (Horas na academia me haviam rendido muito mais do que belas curvas.) Meu corpo pres sionando o dela, o_jazz _embalando nosso complicado abraço, fiz com que se submetesse à mesma tortura que pouco antes ela mesma havia impingido a mim. Minhas mãos esquadrinhavam seu corpo: os seios, as costas delicadas e os qua dris sensacionais...

Por mera distração, baixei a guarda e dei a ela a oportunidade de se desvencilhar do meu abraço e puxar-me pelo cotovelo até a pista de dança. Tentei escapar, mas logo me vi aprisionada contra seu corpo.

— Acha que esta história vai ter um final feliz? — ela sussurrou tão logo nos deixamos levar pela música. Tentei ignorar o prazer que sentia com a respiração dela no meu pescoço.

— Final feliz, só nas histórias que ainda não terminaram. - Em resposta ela me apertou ainda mais e me conduziu, aos ro dopios, por todo o salão. E continuamos a dançar. Uma dança do acasalamento ou um duelo? Quem poderia saber...?

Fosse o que fosse, Quinn conhecia todos os passos daquele tango de paixão, ódio, remorso... e dor. Ela estava me torturando ali, na frente de todo mundo. Então fiz o que havia muito eu tinha aprendido a fazer quando sentia dor: reagi.

— Na sua opinião — desferi —, por que nossa história não deu certo? Porque vivíamos vidas separadas? Ou por causa das mentiras?

— Tenho uma teoria — respondeu. — Recém-criada.

— Sou toda ouvidos. - ela tomou minha mão direita e me guiou pela cintura.

— _Você _matou nós duas. - Uma flecha venenosa direto no meu coração.

— Interessante — retruquei. Mas ainda havia mais.

— Seu alheamento, sua eficiência fria, especialmente na cama... Pra você, nosso casamento era uma missão - ela continuou —, algo a ser analisado, planejado e executado. Mas não vivido.

Humilhada e furiosa, tratei de sair daquela situação: reuni minhas forças e afastei-me aos rodopios. Mas Quinn me puxou de volta, como se eu fosse um ioiô atado a um fio de barbante. E mais uma vez me aprisionou: minhas costas contra seu peito, meus quadris encaixados em seus quadris, seu queixo apoiado no meu ombro.

— E você _fugia! _— contra-ataquei. Ela conduziu-me até um recanto mais escuro do salão e ali paramos, ofegantes e suadas, mas sem desfazer o nosso abraço. Queria que ficássemos cara a cara, olhos nos olhos.

— Que importância isso tinha pra você — perguntou, avultan do-se sobre mim —, já que nosso casamento não passava de uma dissimulação?

Ela me segurava tão forte que eu mal podia respirar. As palavras escorregaram da minha boca.

— Quem disse que nosso casamento era uma dissimulação? - Achei que ela fosse me triturar.

— E não era? - Engoli a seco.

— Bem... E pra você, era?

— Perguntei primeiro.

A melodia do saxofone passeava em minhas veias como uma espécie de anfetamina, fazendo com que meu coração por pou co saltasse à boca. Quinn me perfurava com os olhos, inebriava-me com seu abraço sensual. "Quem é este mulher, e o que ela fez com a frouxa da minha esposa?"

— Então vamos contar até três — ela propôs. Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

— Um, dois... _três!_

Eu sentia seu coração bater forte e rápido enquanto nos abra çávamos, suspensos na penumbra. E por um instante cheguei a pensar que... a me sentir como... a desejar que... Mas as palavras... Não havia palavras.

Como naqueles pesadelos em que a gente quer gritar, precisa gritar, mas os lábios não se mexem, a voz não chega à garganta. Isso mesmo, um pesadelo. Eu ali, nos braços de Quinn. Tinha um milhão de coisas para dizer a ela, mas algo me puxava para trás.

E depois de cada segundo que ela não dizia nada, eu me sentia ainda menos encorajada a falar. Até que o silêncio nos afastou por completo. A verdade nua e crua se interpusera entre nós como uma espada — cortando todos os nossos laços e falando por si mesma. Eu podia ver a resposta nos olhos dela. "Nada de final feliz."

Num ato impensado eu me curvei pra frente, ultrapassando a linha que nos separava e colei nossas bocas. Num beijo ardente. Um beijo que a muito não acontecia. Senti seus braços me apertarem com força enquanto nossas bocas se atacavam. Quando por fim nos afastamos, eu percebi a burrada que eu tinha feito.

– Não é o suficiente. Não pra mim. – eu sussurrei. Ela falou de repente, a voz dura e fria.

— Então nossa histó ria pode terminar aqui ou pode terminar lá fora. Mas, de um jeito ou de outro, termina hoje.

— Me deixe ir! – implorei, completamente humilhada.

— Não estou te segurando. - Aquelas palavras calaram fundo no meu coração.

"Idiota!" O que aparentemente tinha sentido no toque dela, vis to nos olhos dela, não havia passado de uma miragem. Real para mim; nada além de uma jogada estratégica para ela. E naquele ins tante percebi o que realmente estava errado na história toda.

Quinn já havia se desligado de mim; mas eu ainda não havia me desligado dela. E a verdade mais terrível era: talvez jamais fosse capaz de fazê-lo.

Virei o rosto, achando que fosse me estilhaçar no chão como uma taça de champanhe. Tentei reencontrar a força que me havia sustentado durante aqueles anos todos. Por fim afastei-me de Quinn e perguntei ao garçom mais próximo:

— Por favor, onde fica o toalete?

— Por ali, senhora.

— Obrigada.

E continuei andando, controlando-me para não cair, para não sair dali correndo como uma fugitiva. Podia sentir os olhos dela ainda pregados em mim. Um olhar quente, que só podia ser de ódio. Fazia muito que não me importava com o que os outros pen sassem de mim. Então por que aquilo me machucava tanto?


End file.
